Dry Spells
by Rainbowbtrfly
Summary: Johnny has returned from his absence from Port Charles, Olivia's life and the country for six months.  The first person he visits is Olivia.
1. Chapter 1

Johnny sat in his car outside of Olivia's place, trying to calm his nerves.

_Alright man. This is not some random woman off of the street. This is the woman you love._

_So do not go in there and immediately start groping her. Especially since you aren't sure if it will be reciprocated._

_You don't even know if she's single since you're the asshole that decided to leave the country for six months._

Johnny banged the steering wheel in frustration.

He wasn't playing entirely fair, either. While he was reminding himself that Olivia was untouchable, unless she indicated otherwise. He was sure to make himself irresistible to her.

He didn't shave and dressed the way she loved.

Now, if only he could get up the nerve to get out of the car and go knock on her door.

Olivia nervously rushed around the house making sure everything was ready and where it should be.

_Oh Olivia. Why the fuck are you nervous? It's not like this is someone new. It's Johnny. Your Johnny._

_You may be pissed at him, but you can't deny that you've missed him and still love him._

_Just remember, don't let it show. He wants to run off for months? Ok. No problem._

_But, he's not gonna just come back and everything will be back to normal as if he never left._

_I have to make him suffer. Even if it's just a little. _

Just then there was a knock at her door.

As Olivia made her way over to answer it, she stopped at the mirror.

Hair was tousled in a sexy way and her makeup was smoldering.

She adjusted her boobs in her very revealing dress.

"And suffer he will."

When she opened the door, her heart stopped. Whatever game she had planned went out of the window.

There in front of her, stood the man she loved in all of his scruffy, relaxed and tanned glory.

Just the sight of him sent chills running through her body.

_How the fuck am I supposed to resist him like this?_

When Olivia opened the door, Johnny caught his breath and almost dropped the bottle of wine he had brought her from Italy.

If it was possible, she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"You Ok?" She asked

"Yea. Yea. I guess I just wasn't…yea. I'm fine." He smiled.

When Olivia smiled back at him, he felt all tingly and dropped his car keys.

Olivia laughed. "Why don't you come in before you hurt yourself?"

Johnny tried to think of an excuse for his clumsiness, but the only ones he could think of were: _It's your fault for looking like a fucking sex goddess right now. _So he decided to go inside instead.

He handed her the roses he brought her and the bottle of wine.

"Thank you, John. They're beautiful." She handed him back the bottle. "How about we try this now? You know where the opener and the glasses are. I'm gonna go put these in water."

Johnny watched as she walked away in a dress that hugged every inch of her beautiful body.

All he could think of was how much he wanted to get her out of it and on top of him…with the stilettos on.

He shook his head "Well John, whose fault is it that all you're thinking of is sex? Again, you were the asshole that left. Therefore you are responsible for not getting laid since the last time you were with her."

Olivia walked back in "With who? Who are you talking to?" She looked around.

"Oh. I was, um, singing a song." He lied.

"Right. Ok." She took the glass he offered her. "Hungry? I made your fav-I mean, I made some sausage and peppers."

"Actually, I'm starving. I've really missed your cooking." He said as they made their way over to the table.

"You were in Italy, John. You expect me to believe that you missed MY cooking?"

"It wasn't the same. It wasn't you."

Olivia busied herself with the food and didn't respond.

After some time had passed and they were enjoying some gelato, Olivia finally asked.

"Why did you leave, John?"

He saw the sadness and hurt in her eyes and it stabbed at his heart.

"Would you believe me if I said that I didn't know?"

Olivia stared at him in disbelief and looked away.

Johnny couldn't help it anymore and asked "Are you seeing anyone?"

The random question caught Olivia off guard and she dropped her spoon.

"Shit."

As she was cleaning the gelato off of her breasts, Johnny jumped up from the table and walked away.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked

"Um, I think I need to go." He couldn't even look at her.

He started to walk towards the door.

She got up from the table to try and stop him.

He still wouldn't look at her as he opened her door, "I'll...call you. Thanks for dinner."

"John…" And he was gone. "What the fuck was that all about?" Olivia wondered aloud.

Olivia sighed "Well, that's just fantastic. We got absolutely nowhere."

She walked over to pour herself a glass of scotch and smiled.

"Where are you going without your car keys, John?"

_Knock. Knock._

She hid the keys and poured her scotch.

When Olivia opened her door, Johnny rushed in without waiting for her to ask.

"Come on in, why don't ya?"

"I'm sorry. I left my keys."

"Did you?" she coyly asked as she locked the door behind her.

"Yea. I swore I had put them in my pocket."

"Well. I have no idea where they could possibly be, and I haven't seen them anywhere."

Olivia didn't move to help him look.

"John. Why did you rush out of here? We have a lot to talk about. Unless of course, you'd prefer we didn't."

Johnny continued to look for his keys.

"Ok. I'll take that as a sign that I should drop it."

"No. Don't drop it." Johnny sighed and sat on the sofa. "Olivia, I don't know why I left. But, I do regret it. I missed you every single day. Everything I did, reminded me of you. Or made me think that you should have been there to experience it with me."

Olivia just stared at him. Trying hard not to show any emotion.

"Am I really supposed to believe that you spent the past 6 months alone? In beautiful Italy, surrounded by women. Alone?"

"Why is that so unbelievable? Wait a minute. Why are you so curious about this? You know, you never answered my question."

"What question, John?"

"Are you seeing anybody?"

Olivia looked away and didn't answer.

"Well. I guess I shouldn't have expected for you to stay single. I hope he treats you well. You only deserve the best, Liv." He got up to leave. "I'll just call a cab and come back for my car tomorrow while you're at work."

"John."

He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Don't go."

She started to walk over to him.

He turned around to find Olivia had taken off her dress as she made her way over to him.

This caught him by surprise and the sight of her body caused him to harden.

"Olivia. What..?" He had trouble speaking and just backed away from her until he was against the door.

'Shhh…" she put her finger to his lips.

She started to unbutton his shirt and ran her hands over his chest.

"I missed this." She looked up at him seductively.

Johnny couldn't hold back any longer and pulled her to him for a kiss.

Olivia didn't fight him and kissed him back with so much passion, she surprised herself. She accepted his tongue as he slid it into her mouth.

When they finally came up for air, he smiled at her and bent to shower her with kisses on her neck.

Olivia let out a moan as he playfully bit her and gently sucked on her neck.

She lowered her hands to his belt buckle.

Johnny jumped when her hand found its place on his sensitive to the touch hard on. This made her smile.

She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and when she went to lower his zipper, he stopped her.

"What…what are you doing?" She asked

"Uh uh…not here."

"What are you-?"

Before she could finish, Johnny had picked her up off the floor.

She put her legs around his waist. She got chills when she felt his hard bulge between her legs. As did he when he felt the heat emanating from her.

He made his way over to the bedroom with her still wrapped around him.

As he lowered her onto the bed he unclasped her bra and removed it so that he could enjoy her breasts.

She unzipped his pants and let them fall to his ankles and reveal his full on erection.

"Well…" she smiled.

He laid her back and started kissing her again.

Olivia's arousal continued to grow, especially when she felt him on the inside of her thigh.

As he continued to passionately kiss her, his hands caressed her breasts. When his fingertip grazed her hard nipple, Olivia let out a moan.

Johnny started to suck on her nipples which drove Olivia crazy.

He started to make his way lower. Planting small kisses on her stomach as he did.

Johnny traced circles on Olivia's inner thigh with his tongue and nibbled. The way Olivia's body jerked every time he did it, turned him on even more.

He removed her panties with his teeth and started to show her just how much he missed her.

When Johnny's tongue met her clit, Olivia moaned in ecstasy and her body jerked. He knew exactly what to do to drive her crazy. She started to move her hips in response to him. She felt like she was about to explode and tried to pull away, but he pulled her back and held a firm grip on her hips. She was fighting the urge to scream and grabbed at the sheets around her. She wanted him inside her, now.

Johnny knew that Olivia was ready to burst and couldn't contain his own desire to be inside of her anymore. He pulled away from her and stood up. He looked down at Olivia who returned the look with lust-filled eyes. Her beauty always took his breath away. He removed his boxers and repositioned himself in between her legs. Once he was over her, Olivia reached up and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He intertwined his hands with hers and moved them over her head.

As he entered her, Olivia let out a cry of pleasure. At this point, Johnny knew he wasn't going to last long. He started at a slow pace to try and prolong the orgasm, but Olivia shook her head.

"What?" He asked.

"I want you to go faster. Please." She whispered in her sexy, raspy voice that he loved.

That request alone almost sent him over the edge. He let go of her hands which she quickly moved to his back. He put his hand in her hair and pulled her mouth to his. He started to move at a faster pace to which Olivia responded with the movement of her own hips. Every time he entered her completely, she moaned in response.

Johnny was so lost in the moment that he didn't even realize Olivia pushed him off of her until she was straddling him, in complete control of their every movement. He played with her nipples as she rode him to pleasure.

Olivia started to grow weak as her orgasm approached and leaned back a little, placing her hands on his upper thighs. This little movement was the last straw for both of them.

Johnny felt the orgasm coming and grabbed Olivia's hips to help keep her moving at the same pace.

Olivia moaned loudly and dug her nails into Johnny's thighs as her orgasm started.

They came at the same time, moaning in pure ecstasy.

Every movement, every touch, sent waves of pleasure rushing through their bodies as if they were one.

Their orgasm seemed to last forever.

Finally Johnny felt Olivia's hands on his chest. He opened his eyes to see her beautiful lust-filled brown eyes staring down at him. Her hair cascading her perfect face. She wore a satisfied, albeit, mischievous smile.

"You know. Six months is a long time to go without sex. A woman has needs." She teased.

"Is this the answer to my question? Are you telling me I have six months of neither one of us having sex to make up for?" He asked.

She stared down at him for what seemed like forever.

"Ready for round 2? Game on, Zacchara."

He laughed loudly.

Satisfied with that response, he tossed her down on the bed and they continued to make up for lost time.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia collapsed on the bed next to Johnny.

They both lay there, breathing heavily and completely satisfied.

Johnny turned on to his side and looked at Olivia.

"I love you so much." He kissed her on her neck. "I know I've said it so many times tonight that I've lost count, "They both laughed. "…but I just want you to know that I mean it."

Olivia turned over on to her side so that she was nose to nose with Johnny.

"I know, honey. And I repeated it back to you every time."

They nuzzled noses and she placed a soft, almost hesitant, kiss on his lips.

When she pulled away, Johnny saw the wheels moving in her head.

"What's on your mind, Liv?" he asked.

She looked over at him and then looked away.

"At the risk of spoiling the mood, I'm still waiting for your answer. Why did you leave? Why did you stay away for the past 6 months, if you love me so much?" Olivia asked.

Johnny sighed and turned onto his back. He ran his hands through his hair and finally spoke.

"Truthfully? I was scared." He admitted.

Olivia looked confused. "Scared? Honey, what could you possibly be scared of?"

"Myself. What I was becoming. I was so hell-bent on an avenging my sister's death, that I lost touch with reality." He looked over at her. "Don't give me that look. Clearly, I had to realize it on my own. When I saw how much it hurt you that I would let you walk out of my life instead of giving up that stupid vendetta, I thought it'd be best if I left. Spare you the heartache of seeing me and constantly being reminded that I gave us up out of sheer stupidity. Even though it felt like a part of me died when I did."

Now, Olivia was the one to lie on her back.

After a long silence filled with her fighting to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, she finally found her voice. "Oh God, John. You were so wrong."

The pain he heard in her voice pierced his heart.

"I don't think there are words to express what the last 6 months have been like for me." She sighed. "It was hell. In the beginning, all I did was cry myself to sleep. And then, I just didn't sleep. My mind was working overtime. I had so many questions and not one answer that made any sense. I went back and forth between having no appetite to drowning my sorrows in junk food and alcohol. Don't even get me started on my weight! I was a mess, John."

Johnny lifted the sheet from her body, "Um. I beg to differ with that last part."

"John!" She snatched the sheet from his hand.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry. Not the right time."

Olivia sighed and sat up.

"I gave you my heart. I trusted you. But, as much as I love you, John, I don't know if I can trust you again."

Johnny sat up and took her face in his hands. "I know that I was stupid and did some really stupid things. But, all this did was make me realize that you are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of it with you. You ARE my life, Olivia. You're all I care about."

Before he could go on or she could respond, Olivia's alarm clock started to go off on her nightstand.

Olivia turned around to look at it, "Oh my God, John!"She turned to look past him to the window, "Its morning!"

They had literally made love all night long.

"So."

"So? I have to go to work!" She got up from the bed, but before she could get far, he was right behind her and putting his arms around her.

"We weren't done. Can't you just stay home today?" He whispered in her ear which sent chills through her body.

"Mmm…don't I wish. But, I can't." she turned around. "We can continue this talk tonight, I promise. But, right now, I have to get in the shower, if I have any hopes of making it to work on time. Ok?"

"Would you stay if I said that wasn't ok?"

"John…that's not fair."

"I'm kidding!" he kissed her and that kiss happened to arouse him more than he expected. Which Olivia noticed.

She pulled away, "You're not playing fair. And I'm still getting in the shower."

Olivia let the hot water run over her body as her mind wandered back to the conversation she just had with Johnny. She really didn't know what to do. Her heart still belonged to him; there was no question about that. But she knew that she would now always question everything he said or did. Was that how she wanted things to be? She knew that she did want to be with him, she just wasn't sure if it was the right idea.

Olivia was so lost in her thoughts that she was unaware of what was happening around her until she felt Johnny's skin on hers.

She jumped and went to turn around. "John, what are you-?"

He stopped her from turning. "Mm...mm...mm...Don't turn around."

"What?" she couldn't help but smile. "What are you doing? Did I not just tell you, repeatedly, that I have to get ready-? Mmmm…." Johnny playfully bit her neck, which he very well knew she loved.

"I thought, you know, since you've been up all night and I'm sure you're pretty tired, that I would come in here and give you a hand." He planted multiple kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"That's not exactly helping."

"Oh, it's not?" He moved her hair from her back over her shoulder and kissed the back of her neck while caressing her back. When she arched her back in response, he started to lightly suck on her neck.

Olivia let out a soft moan. She then reached both of her arms back and firmly grabbed onto Johnny's ass, slightly digging her nails in. She felt him harden against her back.

"Ahhh…now who's not playing fair?" he whispered into her ear.

He turned her around, grabbed her hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss. As they fell deeper into the heat of the moment, Johnny positioned her against the wall of the shower. The cold of the tiles meeting the heat of her flesh shocked Olivia and aroused her at the same time.

She pulled away, panting and said "Make it quick."

He looked at her and smirked. "I don't think that's gonna be a problem."

"Ha! Well, I'm not kid-"

"Shut up." He said as he lifted her up and entered her all in one movement.

"Uhhhh…" Olivia moaned loudly and let her hips fall into rhythm with his.

Johnny sucked and nibbled on every inch of her skin within his reach, sending waves of ecstasy through her body. With every wave, Olivia ran her nails across his back causing him to thrust into her harder each time. As his pace quickened, her body responded by doing the same. Their moans echoed off of the bathroom walls. The rapid approach of her orgasm and the fact that she seemed to be alone in this one, caught Olivia off guard. She looked down at Johnny and realized that he was holding his orgasm back in an effort to make this go longer. She gave in to her orgasm.

When Johnny felt her body start to shake and her nails go deeper into his back, he had trouble holding his orgasm back. He intertwined his hands with hers and placed them against the wall over her head. His mouth found hers and they passionately kissed while her orgasm took control of her body. He pulled out of the kiss to watch the movement of her body accepting him into her over and over again. As he watched her he could no longer fight his own orgasm and allowed it to take over his body.

When he was done, he rested his head in between Olivia's breasts and let the water run over both of them as they tried to catch their breath.

"How about I help you with that shower now?" he asked, smiling.

'Oh hell no. Get out. At this rate, I'm never getting out of here." She said.

"That's the plan." He joked as he placed her back on her own legs and noticed her wobble. "See? I have to stay in here. What if you fall?"

"John!" she pushed him away.

"I promise, nothing but a shower." He said while laughing.

He helped her zip up her dress and put on her jacket and then put on his own shirt. As he was buttoning his shirt he watched her slip into her shoes and put her earrings on.

He could get used to this. Actually, this is what he wanted. To wake up with her every morning. Make her breakfast. Have a cup of coffee with her. Watch her get ready for work.

_I really hope I didn't destroy any chance I had at a future with you, Olivia. There's nothing else I want right now, but to make you my wife and spend the rest of my life with you. I'm just going to have to prove to you, again, that I'm not going to hurt you._

"Hello? Earth to John Zacchara." She was waving her hand in front of his face. "Where'd you go?" she laughed.

"Nowhere. I'm right here." He put his arms around her waist and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Speaking of, you don't have to leave. You can stay here and sleep while I'm at work." She said.

"There is no way in hell that I am letting you drive when you haven't slept." She started to protest. "No, no, no. Don't even think about fighting me on it. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bedroom.

"But, John. You haven't slept either." She pointed out.

"I don't have to work." He opened the door. "Come on, we'll stop at Kelly's to grab some coffee on the way."

"Oh, wait." She smiled and walked back in. She went over to the entertainment center, opened the cabinet next to the TV and pulled out his keys. She turned around and dangled them in front of her. "Missing something?"

Johnny laughed loudly. "Ohhh…so that's where my keys mysteriously ended up. Good game, Falconeri." He said.

"I have no idea what you mean. I told you they were in there. You just didn't listen. You were more concerned with finding out if I was still single." She teased.

"I can't believe you. That was sneaky. And actually, you're wrong. I was more concerned with how I was gonna get you out of that dress." He laughed as he opened the car door for her.

She smacked his arm. "And you say you I'm sneaky?"

She got in and he closed the door. He walked over to the other side and got in, still laughing."I will ask one more time. Are you sure you can't stay home today?"

"I'm sure. Carly and Jax are out of town, so I'm in charge and have to be there. But, if it's any consolation, I would rather stay home with you." She leaned over and kissed him. "Now, let's go."

"Yes, ma'am!" he started the car and they pulled off.

Olivia yawned while sitting at her desk reviewing the new schematics that were sent up for her approval. They were boring her to sleep. She pushed them to the side and let her mind wander.

**LATER THAT DAY...**

_Oh, Olivia. What are you going to do about John? You know you wanna be with him and only him. No more of the back and forth bullshit. And as much as you say that you're not sure if you can ever trust him again, you never really stopped._

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in." she called.

The door opened and there was Johnny with a bag from Kelly's.

She instantly smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, its 3pm and let me guess, you haven't had anything to eat, have you?" he asked as he walked around her desk to get to her.

She stood up to kiss him. "You're right. I have not. And, I'm freakin' starving." She grabbed the bag and pulled out its contents.

"So, Mike told me that you've been working until like 10pm every night. What's that all about? Carly and Jax working you overtime now? Do they do anything around here?" he was clearly annoyed.

"Whoa. Honey, relax." She pushed him down into her chair. "You want something to drink?" she asked as she walked over to the mini fridge.

"No, I'm good. But, I'll take an answer to my question." He said.

She walked over and locked her office door. As she walked back, she removed her jacket.

"They are not working me overtime. They don't even know that I'm here that late half of the time." She confessed. She leaned against her desk and grabbed another fry, waiting for him to respond.

"Why are you staying here so late then?"

"Keeps my mind off of you."

They locked eyes and in an effort to change the subject, Olivia asked "Have you slept?"

"Actually, no. I have not."

"What? Why not?"

"Well, I had some stuff to take care of. Had to go shopping for a few things."

He slid her over so that she was standing in front of him.

"Really? Like what?" she asked while unbuttoning his shirt.

He looked around her at her locked office door. "You expecting anyone up here anytime soon?"

"Nope. Not at all." She said as she finished unbuttoning his shirt.

He reached behind her, unzipped her dress and pulled it down. "Good." He said and pulled her onto him so that she was straddling him. "Oh wait. You said you were starving."

"I didn't mean for food." She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny pulled away, "You're sure that no one can come in?" he asked.

Olivia giggled. "Honey, did you not see me lock the door?"

She ran her hands down his chest to his belt. She felt his erection through his pants and let her hand linger.

Johnny let out a low chuckle. "You sure do enjoy teasing me, don't you?" he bit his lower lip as he looked at her.

"Tease? Me? I would never do such a thing." Olivia replied.

She undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. She slowly pulled the zipper down. When she placed her hand inside of his pants and grabbed him, Johnny let out a moan and pulled her towards him into a passionate kiss. He placed his hands under her and lifted her as he stood up from the chair.

Olivia pulled away from the kiss in surprise. "What are you doing?"

Johnny cleared her desk with one hand and put her down on it. He quickly removed her panties and let his pants fall to his ankles. He entered her and moved slowly, enjoying the feeling of being inside her again. Olivia planted kisses on his chest and caressed his back with her fingernails.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Johnny didn't stop. "I thought you weren't expecting anyone." He whispered.

"I'm not. Don't worry about it, they'll go away." She leaned back and beckoned him to join her.

When he leaned forward, he started to kiss her on her neck. Olivia continued to caress his back which never failed to send him over the edge. He quickened his pace and when he did, Olivia arched her back and let out a moan.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"Ma?" Dante called. "Ma, you ok? Open the door."

"Oh shit!" Johnny let out in a low voice.

Olivia was lost in the moment and didn't care who was at the door. "Shhh. Don't stop."

Johnny looked down at her and placed his mouth on hers. They both moaned into the kiss as they lost control of their bodies and gave in to their orgasms.

Dante continued to knock and call out to Olivia from the other side of the door.

Johnny continued to move in and out of Olivia and she continued to move her hips with his. He kept her in their passionate kiss to keep the sounds of her moans muffled.

By the end of their orgasm, the desk was loudly shaking. Olivia put her head against his chest and her nails in his back to keep from moaning out loud.

Dante pounded on the door. "MA! If you don't open this door, I'll have to assume something is wrong and break it down." He yelled.

They tried to catch their breath.

"You better answer him." Said Johnny.

Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm fine, Dante!" she yelled back. "Just fine." She whispered as she reached up to kiss Johnny.

"Well then open the door. I have to talk to you about something important."

Olivia closed her eyes. "Can it wait?"

"No, ma. What's the big deal? Why is your door locked?" he turned the handle again.

"Alright!" she yelled. "Give me a freakin' minute!"

They quickly put their clothes back on. As Johnny was picking her papers up from the floor, he voiced his concern. "I don't think he's going to be too happy to see that I'm here with you. Behind a locked door, no less."

"And? I'm a grown woman, John. Who I choose to spend my time with is no longer his concern and I need him to realize that." She went to stand in front of him. "Zip me up."

"I don't care, either. I just don't want him to give you grief and stress you out, that's all." He gently kissed her neck as he zipped her dress.

"He can complain to me until he is blue in the face. My days of caring what he thinks of who I get involved with are long over." She turned around and planted a kiss on his lips before walking over to the door and opening it.

"It's about time. What the hell…..." Dante's voice trailed off at the sight of Johnny sitting in her chair at her desk. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too." Johnny replied, sarcastically.

Dante looked back and forth between the two of them and took in the mess of her desk. He realized exactly what it was he heard coming from in here. "Aw man! Come on, ma! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Dante, don't start with me. What was so important?" Olivia grew more annoyed by the minute.

He stared at his mother.

"Are you just gonna stand there staring at me or are you gonna tell me what was so important that you had to bang on my door for me to let you in?"

Dante shook his head. "I was just coming over here because Sonny-"

"Stop right there. If you're here for or because of him, you can just turn right around and leave. I do not want to hear whatever it is."

"Ma, you didn't even let me finish."

"I don't care! All I heard was his name and I don't want to hear the rest. How many damn times are we going to go through this?" Olivia yelled.

"Oh my God. Would you relax? I'm not coming here to plead his case to you. I get it, ma. You're done. I just wanted to tell you that I guess he won't be bugging you for awhile. He's disappeared. No one knows where he is."

"Really? That's interesting. Sounds like we have even more to celebrate." Johnny stated.

Olivia looked back at him and smiled knowing full well what kind of celebration he was referring to.

"Look, whatever man. I'm the one stuck with figuring out how to tell my brothers and sister. This just never gets old, I tell ya." He shook his head.

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't be worrying about it. I bet they aren't. I'm pretty sure they're used to it by now, honey." Olivia said.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd get that since he's skipped out on them before, he'll just keep doing it. Proof that he only cares about himself and not anyone else." Dante was obviously trying to say that the same went for Johnny.

Olivia sighed. "Ok. Time for you to go. Thanks for the information, but in the future, don't bother. I don't care enough about Sonny to be informed of his random disappearances." She said while walking to the door.

Dante looked at her. "Are you really telling me to leave?" he asked in surprise.

"Is that what you had to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Well, mission accomplished. I was in the middle of something, so…"

It was obvious he wasn't getting anywhere with her while Johnny was here. So, he just shook his head, kissed her on her cheek and left.

"Well. That was…tense." Johnny said as Olivia closed her office door and locked it again. "What's going on between you and Dante?"

"Long story short; you left; I blamed Sonny and sent him to hell. He put Dante in the middle and caused many a disagreement between us." She told him as she walked back to him.

"Since when is Dante in agreement with anything Sonny related?"

"He's not. We just don't agree on a lot lately. But…I don't want to talk about any of this. And now I'm really hungry." She looked around for the food Johnny brought her.

"Um, yeah. I think I need to go get you more." He pointed to the mess of food on the floor. "I guess I knocked it off with everything else on your desk."

They both laughed.

"I'm sorry." Said Johnny as he pulled her into his lap.

Still giggling. "It's ok. We can just go downstairs and grab something." She kissed him. "Or we could just continue what we were doing before we were interrupted."

"Or…as enticing as that is…we could get some food into your stomach before you pass out on me." Johnny kissed the tip of her nose.

Olivia sighed. "Oh alright. Come on." She grabbed his hand and led the way.

_**Weeks have passed…**_

Olivia rushed into the Metro Court lobby. Johnny jumped up from his seat at the sight of her.

"There you go. I was starting to get worried." He said rushing over to her.

"Worried? Why?"

"Well, when I spoke to you last night, you sounded absolutely horrible. I really wish you would have let me come take care of you." He kissed her forehead. "I tried calling you this morning and your phone kept going to voicemail, so I came here and they said you were running late. Are you ok?"

"Oh honey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I woke up and decided to go to the doctor since I didn't feel any better. That's why my phone was off."

"That's good. How did it go? Did they figure out what's going on?"

"Um...yes. Yes they did. But, honey, I'm already late for work." She started to back away and walk towards the elevator. "I'll call you when I get home. I promise." She blew a kiss to him as the elevator doors closed.

Johnny watched her go. "What the hell?" he said out loud.

"Excuse me?"

He turned to see Jax behind him. "What?"

"Well, that's what I'm wondering. I just heard you…is everything ok?" Jax asked.

"Yeah. Just a little worried about Olivia." Johnny admitted.

"Worried? Do you have reason to be? Is she still not in?" Jax looked around.

Johnny laughed to himself. He wouldn't call Jax a friend, but Olivia did and it was clear the feeling was mutual. He looked like he was about to freak out.

"No, no, she's here. She just came in. She just seems…off. She looks really tired, too."

"Well, I do know she hasn't been feeling too good."

"I know and she won't let me take care of her."

"That doesn't surprise me and it shouldn't surprise you. You know how Olivia is. She's the caregiver, the one taking care of people, not vice versa." Jax pointed out.

"I know." Johnny sighed. "At least she went to the doctor. I'm happy she did that finally."

"Did she?" Jax was curious.

"Yeah. That's where she just came from."

"Well, what did she find out?"

"Even if I knew, I most certainly wouldn't tell you. That's her business, if she wants you to know; she'll tell you. But, like I said, she looks very tired." Johnny sighed. "I know what I'll do. You just keep an eye on her here and if you suspect she's lying about feeling better, call me. Got it?"

Jax nodded. "Understood. I'll go up and check on her now."

He walked over to the elevator as Johnny left the hotel.

Olivia sat at her desk with her head in her hands. "How could you be so stupid, Olivia?" she asked out loud. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear Carly come in.

"Oh boy. I can't even tell you how many times I've had that conversation with myself. What's up?"

Startled, Olivia looked up quickly. "Jesus, Carly! Did you forget how to knock?" she snapped at her.

Carly was taken aback. "Excuse me? Why are you so cranky?"

Before Olivia could respond, Jax knocked on her door. "Good morning, ladies."

"See? That's what you're supposed to do. Take a lesson from your ex- husband. The good one."

"Olivia! What is your problem?" Carly whined, getting on Olivia's nerves.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jax asked cautiously.

"No." Olivia sighed. "What can I do for you guys?" she gave them both an annoyed look.

"I just bumped in to Johnny in the lobby and he said you just came from the doctor. Is everything ok?" he sat in the chair across from her.

"Oh. I guess that explains your crankiness. I didn't realize you were sick." Carly said

"How could you? No one but you, Sonny and Jason exist in your world. There's no room for anyone else! How are your kids, Carly?"

"Ok. Obviously, something is bothering you. You're not usually this snippy with me. Spill it, Liv." Carly said as she took the other seat opposite of Olivia.

"I don't know what you two are up to, but I don't have time to sit here and play games. I have a lot to do and coming in late doesn't help matters. So, if you don't mind…"

Olivia's cell phone vibrated on the desk next to her arm. She picked it up and saw that it was a text from Johnny.

_**Come here after work. I'm cooking dinner for you. No, I will not take no for an answer. I love you.**_

Olivia sighed. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"Olivia, are you ok?" Jax grew concerned.

Still with her eyes closed. "Yes. I'm fine." She opened her eyes and responded to the text.

_**You leave me no choice. I'll see you later. Love you, too.**_

She put her phone back on the desk.

"You still haven't told me why you're both here?" she looked from Jax to Carly.

"Well, I was just coming to gossip, but clearly you are not in the mood for it. So, I'm gonna go and I hope you feel better." With that, Carly left her office.

When he was sure she was gone and out of earshot, Jax finally said "I am here because I want to make sure that you are indeed ok. Johnny seems to be a bit concerned. Did everything go ok with the doctor today, Olivia?"

"You and John actually more than nodded at each other? Surprise, surprise." Olivia joked.

Jax laughed. "We share a mutual love and concern for you. That takes precedence over everything. To be honest, I know Johnny wouldn't be concerned without a reason, so that immediately raises my radar."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you for your concern, Jax. But, everything is fine. I'm just, tired. I've been going nonstop since John & I got back. I just need to rest, I guess."

"If that's the case, I forbid you to work." He rose from the chair.

"What? Are you out of your freakin' mind?"

"No, I'm not. Let's go. I want you to go home and not come back to work until Monday."

"That's a whole week! I'm already behind because of the week I took off to go away with John. Look at this work, There's no way I'm doing that again." She waved him away from her.

"Olivia, please. I'll feel better if you take a few days off. I'll do this work. And Carly can help, too." He pleaded.

"Ha. That's a joke." She laughed.

"I won't take no for an answer."

She looked up at him. "Seriously? Is that like the line of the day or something?"

He looked confused. "What?"

She shook her head. "Never mind." When she realized he wasn't going to move, she said "Can I at least finish this?"

He clapped his hands together. "Thank you! If you insist, yes you may finish that, but nothing else Olivia. I mean it." He started to walk out, but stopped and turned back to her. "If I may?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Let Johnny take care of you. He wants to and you need it. Let go of the control, even if just for one day." He smiled at her.

Olivia looked around. "Me? Now, Jax. You really should know better." She saw him start to respond. "But…if it will get you two to stop worrying, fine. Happy?"

"Very much so."

"Ok. Now go, so I can finish this and leave before my crazy boss comes back and bites my head off or something." She winked at him.

He laughed and turned to leave. "Feel better, Olivia."

Olivia let herself in to Johnny's apartment. She was greeted by the amazing smell of whatever he was cooking. She noticed that there were candles lit everywhere. There was a note and a rose on the table by the door.

_**Let the trail lead you to the TLC your body needs.**_

Olivia smiled. "Trail? What trail?" She looked around and saw rose petals on the floor in a line leading up the stairs. She put her bag and keys down. Slipped out of her shoes, grabbed the rose and did as the note instructed.

She followed the trail up the stairs and down the hall. When she rounded the corner, she saw Johnny standing there in his black silk robe, holding a glass of red wine. He smiled when he saw her.

"So, you're the tlc that my body needs, huh?" she smiled.

"Maybe, but I think we'll start with that." He pointed into the room.

She looked in and saw rose petals and candles everywhere. "Oh honey. You made me a bubble bath in the Jacuzzi? How did you know I needed this?" She took in the scent surrounding them. "Mmm…vanilla and jasmine. I'm already relaxing." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"That's what I like to hear." He started to unbutton her blouse. "Here, this is for you. More relaxation." He handed her the glass of wine.

She looked down at the glass and put it down next to the sink as he removed her clothing.

"What's wrong? You don't like the wine? It's your favorite."

"I'll drink it in a minute. I just want to get into that Jacuzzi, with you."

"Well, let's go then." He slipped out of his robe and picked her up into his arms.

"John!" Olivia laughed. "I can walk just fine."

"I'm practicing for our wedding night. That's what I do, right? Carry you over the threshold?" he winked at her as he placed her down in the Jacuzzi.

Olivia looked at the ring on her finger and realized they hadn't even started to make any plans yet. _So much for taking it slow, _she thought to herself and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, honey. Why did you go through all of this trouble for me?" she asked

"Trouble? You still don't get that when you said yes and let me put that ring on your finger, you signed up for a lifetime of this, do you? Now, if only you would move in so that I don't have to demand you come over here, that would make things easier."

She laughed. "Way to be subtle." She laid back to let the jets do their job.

"Come here." Johnny pulled her to lie in front of him and started to massage her shoulders.

Olivia closed her eyes. "So, I'll have you know that Jax has demanded I stay home for a week."

"Did he? Why?"

"He thinks I need some rest and that I should let you take care of me for once."

"Ahhh…I knew that I would grow to like him one day." They both laughed. "Well, of course I agree."

They were silent as he continued to massage her shoulders. He bent his head to whisper "I love you" into her ear and kiss her shoulder.

Olivia put her hand on his head and turned his face to hers.

"I love you, too, which is why I'm going to tell you what I found out today."

Johnny braced himself for whatever she was about to tell him.

He swallowed hard, "What's wrong?" his voice cracked.

"Wrong? Well, I guess that depends on how you look at it." She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant, John."


	4. Chapter 4

A deafening silence fell between them.

The humming of the Jacuzzi jets and the bubbling of the water were the only sounds in the room.

Olivia could feel Johnny's heart pounding against her back. Beating in time with hers. She waited for him to say something…anything.

Having taken a different route when she was pregnant with Dante left Olivia clueless as to how she was supposed to handle this situation. She thought she was doing the right thing telling Johnny about the baby. She thought it would make him happy.

His silence was making her think she was wrong.

So many thoughts were swimming around in Johnny's head.

_How did this happen? WHEN did it happen? _

Quickly turned into…

_I need to find us a house. A big one. A safe one. _

Johnny stopped planning in his head long enough to think.

_I'm gonna be a father. Someone is going to be dependent on me. _

He felt both happy and scared at the same time. But, he was afraid to show that he was happy because he wasn't sure how she felt about it. Then he realized that they both hadn't uttered a single word since she told him.

He finally broke the silence.

"How do you feel?" he kissed the back of her head.

She turned around and looked at him. "What?"

"Not the right response?"

"Honey, I honestly don't know what or even if there is a right or wrong response."

"Okay." They were silent again. "How did this happen?" he blurted out.

Olivia wore a look of amusement. "How? Honey, if you have to ask that, we have a lot to talk about."

Johnny chuckled. "Wait. Not how as in…you know. But, I thought you didn't want to have any more kids and made sure you couldn't get pregnant."

"Well. Birth control is not 100% effective. Case in point." She put her head down. "And…I stopped taking it when you left." She said quietly.

He nodded his head slowly. "I come back, we're going at it like two lusty teenagers and voila. Baby makes three."

"I honestly was stupid enough to think that I couldn't get pregnant, so I figured there was no point in continuing to take the pill." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Are you crazy? What do you have to be sorry for?" he pulled her to him.

"John, you've got to be freaking out. I know that you never wanted to have a child. You've told me numerous times. I hope you don't think that I did this on purpose."

"Whoa, babe. Slow down. That thought never crossed my mind. And yes, I have been very adamant about not having children. But, things happen for a reason, right? Something or someone out there wants us to bring another life into this world. So, I ask you again, how do you feel?"

"It's like you said, things happen for a reason." She straddled him so that they were facing each other and she could look in his eyes. "Are you ready for this? If it's not what you want, I understand that. But, know that I will still have this baby and I would hate for both of you to miss out on knowing each other."

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't know if I'll ever be ready, but I do know that I want this. I want you. I want both of you. I don't know how to be a father; I didn't have the best example growing up. But, I think with you next to me, I might be able to pull it off. I love you Olivia and if it's possible, I already love this baby. I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you're both happy and have everything you deserve."

Olivia fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "Well, it's been quite some time since I've done this and the last time, I did it alone. So, I think it's safe to say that we have a hell of a journey ahead of us. One that will turn out to be a learning experience for both of us. But, I can't think of anybody else I'd rather do this with."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. As their kiss turned passionate, Olivia positioned herself on Johnny's lap so that he could enter her. He pulled away.

"Are you sure we can…I mean…this won't hurt the baby, right?" he asked, concerned.

Olivia looked down at him, annoyed. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes. Remember, I know nothing about what I can and cannot do to you."

"You really are serious. Okay. Honey, first of all, I can assure you that the baby doesn't know what you're doing and can't feel a thing. Not to mention, it's no bigger than a freaking pea right now. Second of all, it's been said that it's soothing to the baby and the motion rocks it to sleep. And finally, but most importantly, when a woman is pregnant, her hormones are off the charts and you're not allowed to deny her sex."

Johnny looked up at her with wide eyes and she started to laugh. "Okay, so I may have made that last part up, but I think we should keep that as a rule."

"That's so not fair, but I did say I wanted to make you happy, so…" he pulled her onto him.

She moaned in surprise as he entered her. She nibbled on his ear and whispered: "Now that's more like it."

Olivia was in complete control of their movement. While she moved slow and steady on top of him, Johnny sucked on her breasts sending chills through her body.

Suddenly, it was as if Olivia's body had taken over and she started planting kisses on Johnny's chest while caressing every inch of his body within reach of her hands and tongue. All the while, not realizing that she was driving him insane.

She sucked on his neck as she ran her nails up and down his back and his arms. She ran her fingers through his hair and grabbed a fistful as she pulled him to her lips for a kiss.

She traced his lips with her tongue and bit his lip before kissing him. As their tongues danced in each other's mouths, Olivia quickened her movement on Johnny and before they knew it, they were both moaning in ecstasy.

Johnny lifted his head from between her breasts where he was trying to catch his breath. "Where the hell did that come from? Not that I'm complaining, but…wow."

"I have no idea!" she laughed and kissed him on his forehead. "But, can I be honest?" she asked.

"Of course."

"I'm starving!"

Johnny laughed loudly. "Is that so? Well then, my love. Let's fix that, shall we?"

"Please?" she smiled at him.

He climbed out of the Jacuzzi, wrapped himself in a towel and grabbed one for her. He helped her out of the Jacuzzi and wrapped the towel around her.

"You know, I could get used to this." She teased.

"Good. You're going to have to." He led her to the bedroom, kissing her along the way. He got her robe for her and put it on her. "I have an idea."

"Uh oh. Should I be worried?" she joked.

"Get in bed. Let me bring dinner to you." She started to protest and then looked at him. He looked so cute and she couldn't bear to hurt him by making him feel like she didn't want him taking care of her.

She turned around and walked to the bed. "Hurry up before I pass out from hunger." She laughed as she climbed into bed.

"I'll be right back." He said as he rushed out of the room.

As he carried the tray of food back to the bedroom, he could hear Olivia laughing and smiled. It was music to his ears.

"What's got you cracking up in here all by yourself?" he asked as he walked in.

She pointed to the TV and he saw that she was watching _Everybody Loves Raymond._

"Mmm…that smells so good! I hope you brought up enough." She commented as he put the food in front of her.

"If not, I'll just go and get you more." He sat next to her and started to eat.

After a few minutes of silence as Olivia stuffed her face, she finally looked over at him as she drank some water.

"You know what I was thinking while watching this?" she asked him

"What's that?"

"That all reminds me of my family. And…not only am I going to marry you, but now I'm having your baby. This means, you have to finally meet the rest of my family."

Johnny stared at her, horrified, which sent Olivia into a fit of giggles.

"Oh Honey! You look like you just saw a ghost!" she kissed his lips. "Why are you so scared?"

"Are you kidding? You come from a family of men that want nothing but the best for you. And while I agree with them, I'm not sure that they're gonna care what I think. I can only assume that Dante has already planted seeds of disdain in their minds."

"Oh who cares? It will be fine. You will be fine. They're going to love you. And if one of them has a problem, they can go to hell. Plain and simple. Face it, you're stuck with me." She kissed him again.

"Stuck? I think I lucked out." In an effort to change the subject for the time being, Johnny asked: "How far along are you? I'm kind of curious as to when we made the baby." He smirked.

"Ha. Eight weeks. Which means, one of those rounds during the first couple of days after you came back." She informed him.

"Ahh…that's makes sense. Have you told anyone else yet? Is everything ok, so far? When's your next appointment? When can we see it?" he fired question after question at her.

"Aww, you are so cute! And you're going to be such a cute daddy." They ignored the TV, put their food to the side and laid down. "I have not told anyone else, no way in hell I would have before telling you. Everything seems to be good so far, other than my morning sickness. I don't remember it being this bad with Dante. I have an ultrasound scheduled next month. Any more questions?" she looked over at him and smiled.

"Not right this second. I'm sorry that you're feeling so sick. What can I do to help you feel better?" he asked.

"Just you being here is enough. I promise."

He put his hand on her stomach.

"Wait until you can feel him or her move. It's kind of freaky." She giggled.

"It sounds amazing. I can't wait." He leaned over and kissed her stomach and looked up at her.

She caressed his cheek and pulled him to her so she could kiss him.

"About that last rule…does that apply to the dad, too?" he asked.

"What?"

"This may sound wrong, but you're so sexy pregnant that I think my hormones will be going crazy, too."

Olivia laughed loudly. "That's what you think now. Wait until I start gaining weight and my belly starts growing. You won't feel the same."

"I call bluff. I'll still find you sexy."

They kissed passionately while removing their robes….


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia turned off the water and reached for her towel.

"John! You scared the shit out of me!"

Johnny laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Did I wake you up, honey? I'm sorry."

"No. The thought of you naked in the shower did. Well, more like the image."

Johnny had a look in his eyes as he pulled her to him.

"Do you have anything on the stove?"

"Nope. All done."

"Good."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss and started to remove the towel from around her body. He lifted her and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. Instead of carrying her out of the bathroom, he made his way over to the sink.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"Shh...this is closer."

He moved all of her stuff to the side and placed her on the counter.

"Hey…" she started to protest.

Johnny shut her up with his tongue in her mouth, which she eagerly accepted.

He sucked on her neck, sending chills down her spine.

He caressed her breasts with his tongue sending waves of pleasure through her.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she pulled his face to hers and looked at him with her beautiful lust filled brown eyes that he loved so much and said: "I want you. Inside of me. Now." She pulled his boxers down so that he could do what she wanted.

Without taking his eyes away from hers, he quickly entered her.

"Ohhhhhh…yes." Moaned Olivia while arching her back in response.

She wrapped her legs around him again. She caressed his back and grabbed onto his ass to guide his motion. She wanted him to move quicker and harder.

He tried to catch his breath. "We're gonna break this thing."

"This was your idea. If it breaks, you buy a new one." She replied.

He happily gave in to her demands and in no time their moans were echoing off of the bathroom walls….

_**Later that morning….**_

"Are you sure you're up for the drive, babe? You've hardly slept." Johnny asked.

"Honey, I'm fine. Hungry, but fine. We should get going, if we're late, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Well, if you're hungry, you should eat. If you don't eat, the car ride is bound to make you sick."

Olivia grabbed his face in her hands "Yo. Relax. You're not going to meet the Queen of England or something, just my family. Stop freaking out, honey. It's going to be fine."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Um, you've been pacing all morning. You're trying to find any excuse to not go or delay us leaving. Yes, I'd say it's obvious."

Johnny sighed. "What if they can tell that you're pregnant? You haven't even told Dante yet."

"How are they going to tell? I'm not showing yet." She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck. "I get that you're nervous and I can understand why you would be. But what I need you to understand, and remember, is that I love you. I'm marrying you, I'm having your baby and that's all that matters to me. My life is with you. I'm a grown woman, so whether or not my family approves of us is not important. I'm still gonna love you and marry you and raise our child with you, no matter what. Ok?"

"I love you, too. More than I ever thought possible." He kissed her forehead.

"Can we go now? Dante and Lulu are waiting for us to pick them up."

"I really think you should eat something."

"Did you really think I wasn't going to bring anything to eat on this drive? Packed myself a nice little meal to eat while you drive." She smiled and kissed him.

Johnny laughed and led her out the door and to the car.

As they drove over to Dante's loft, Olivia started to eat.

"You know, I've been thinking. We need to get a different car. This isn't at all kid friendly." Johnny stated.

"Aw, man. I forgot my water." Olivia complained.

"Want me to turn around?"

"No, I'll just call Dante and have him bring me down something."

When they pulled up, they both took notice that it looked like Dante and Lulu were arguing.

"Uh-oh." Said Olivia as she looked over at Johnny.

"How long is this drive again? Two hours? Let the fun begin."

The door opened and Lulu climbed in. "Hi! Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Hi honey. Everything ok?"

"Yes, ma. Here." he handed her a bottle of beer. Olivia looked over at Johnny as she grabbed the bottle.

"Olivia, are you sure we shouldn't stop by a bakery and pick up pies or something? I feel bad going to your family's home for dinner empty-handed."

"Oh you won't be. I made enough for all of you to carry in." she looked over to Dante."Honey, don't you think it's a bit early to bring your mother a beer?"

"Ma, you asked for something to drink. You didn't specifically tell me what. Anyway, that's all I had in the fridge. And if you've had a morning anything like mine, you must need it."

"I'll stop at Kelly's." Johnny told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lulu asked him.

"I'm not getting into this right now." Dante dismissed her.

"Ok. Off we go." Said Johnny.

_**Three hours later, they were parking in front of the Falconeri house.**_

"That took longer than I thought it would." Said Lulu.

"Well, that would be thanks to my mother's apparently tiny bladder." Dante complained.

"Shhh! She's asleep." Lulu shushed him.

"The food is in the trunk." Johnny turned off the car and reached over to wake Olivia up. "Baby, we're here. Wake up."

Olivia smiled at him when she opened her eyes.

He smiled back and kissed her. "You look so cute when you're all sleepy." He kissed her again. "Are you feeling ok?"

She gave him a look, quickly sat up straight and turned around.

"Relax; they're getting the food out of the trunk."

"Oh. I'm ok, honey. Tired, clearly. Hungry, again." She laughed. "Ready?"

He sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Olivia led the way to the front door and used her key to open it.

"LIV!" Vito yelled as he rushed over and lifted her up into a bear hug.

"Oh my God, Vito! Put me down!" Olivia laughed

"I'm sorry. It's been awhile since I've seen my sister and nephew; I'm allowed to be happy."

"Is that my princess I hear?" Olivia heard her dad call.

"Princess? He calls you princess? Ha. That's actually kind of cute." Teased Johnny.

"Hey!" she slapped his arm. "I'm his only daughter; of course he calls me that. I bet you…" she caught herself before she said too much. "Never mind."

She walked farther into the house as Vito and Dante greeted each other.

"There you are beautiful!" exclaimed Mr. Falconeri with open arms.

"Hi daddy!" Olivia kissed him on his cheek and hugged him. She then stepped sside so Dante could greet him.

"Hey Pop." He said as he hugged him.

"Looking good, son."

"Where is everybody?" Olivia asked as she removed her coat.

"They'll be here soon." Mrs. Falconeri said as she emerged from the kitchen.

"Nonna!"

"Oh look at my baby boy!" Dante hugged her. "Olivia, honey. Are you feeling ok? You look so tired."

"Oh, ma. It's so good to see you too." She responded sarcastically. "I fell asleep on the drive and I just woke up."

"Come here and let me look at you, sweetie." Olivia walked over to her mother and hugged her instead. "You've lost weight."

"Ha! I have done no such thing."

Mrs. Falconeri scrutinized her daughter. "Something's different."

"You're right. I'm happy. And I would like for you to meet the reason for it." She walked over to Johnny. "This is John Zacharra."

"Nice to meet you all." Johnny said.

"Zacharra?" asked her father.

"And this is Lulu Spencer, Dante's girlfriend." Olivia tried to avoid any questions they may have.

"Seems my nephew left his manners in Port Charles. Let me get that off your hands." Vito said as he grabbed the tray of food from her arms. "I'm his Uncle Vito, by the way."

"Oh, thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you. All of you. Olivia and Dante always talk about you, so I feel like I already know you."

Olivia was fully aware that her father's gaze had not left Johnny.

"I don't know if you are aware of just how special my daughter is, young man. I sincerely hope that you are treating her like a queen, as she deserves. If I find out otherwise…"

"Daddy, stop it."

"No, it's ok. I understand. I would feel the same way if I were the father of such a goddess." Olivia was surprised. They locked eyes for a few seconds and smiled. "I assure you, Mr. Falconeri, I do know just how special your daughter is. I love her with all of my heart and plan to for the rest of my life. She definitely gets the royal treatment, even though she fights me on it. You don't have to worry about me ever hurting her."

He balanced the tray of food on one hand to free up the other to shake his hand.

"Oh, let me take that honey." Said Olivia.

"No. I got it. It's ok."

Lulu fought her nerves and spoke up. "Um, I can totally vouch for that. But, I don't think words can effectively express what they have. You just have to witness it, to fully appreciate it."

Dante looked at her with annoyance and rolled his eyes.

In an effort to lighten the mood and change the subject, Mrs. Falconeri asked, "Well, do my daughter and grandson feed you two? I can see your bones."

Olivia sighed. "Oh come on, ma. That's an over exaggeration and you know it."

Johnny laughed. "I can definitely say that Olivia does a fantastic job keeping me well fed. You've taught her well, Mrs. Falconeri. I honestly can't wait to taste your cooking."

"Actually she feeds all of us, Nonna. Including my little brother. Seriously."

"Well, come on and get those trays into the kitchen boys. You two..." she eyed Olivia and Lulu. "…join me in the kitchen for some girl time and a glass of wine?"

"If you substitute the wine for some ravioli for me, I'm in." Olivia offered.

"I'll give you both, come on." She grabbed both of their hands and led them to the kitchen.

"Oh, wait. I'll meet you guys in there." Said Olivia.

Lulu looked at her with pleading eyes. "Just a minute, I promise." She whispered.

She walked over to Johnny. "You ok, sweetie?" she put her arms around his neck and massaged his ears.

"Actually, yes. I feel like I can take on anybody right now." He kissed the tip of her nose.

Vito watched them from the other side of the room.

"Good. So, I can go save Lulu from my mom and you'll be ok in here on your own?"

"Save Lulu? Don't you mean so you can go eat?" Johnny laughed.

She kissed him and walked away. She turned around before entering the kitchen to find him watching her. She blew him a kiss and winked at him.

"Well, my mother is in Paris right now undergoing special medical treatment and my dad lives in Port Charles with his wife." Lulu explained.

"Do you have any siblings?" Mrs. Falconeri asked

"I do. Two brothers. I also have four nephews between them."

"Aww! You're the only girl. Just like my Olivia. You were meant to find each other." She smiled at them.

"Alright, ma. Don't go getting all sentimental on me and quit giving Lulu the 3rd degree." She looked behind her mother. "Where's the ravioli?"

"Right here. I reminded her to get it for you when we came in." Lulu uncovered the plate for her.

"Yay!" Olivia sat down next to Lulu at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "You've got to try this, honey. It's to die for."

As she held the fork up so she could try it, Lulu noticed the ring on her finger and gasped. She grabbed her hand. "Oh my God!"

Olivia snatched her hand away and opened her eyes wide, shaking her head.

Mrs. Falconeri turned around. "Is everything ok?"

Lulu was puzzled by Olivia's reaction. "Um, yes. Your ravioli is just so amazing!" she lied.

"Why thank you, sweetheart." She turned back to the stove.

Lulu jumped up and down on the stool, grinning from ear to ear and Olivia couldn't help but smile. She put her finger to her lips to signal to her to be quiet about it. Lulu nodded her head.

"Oh, honey. I poured you a glass and never gave it to you. I'm sorry." She carried the glass over to Olivia.

Olivia stared down at the wine. "Mom, I don't really want wine right now. I'll just grab some water."

"Since when do you turn down a glass of wine?" her mother eyed her suspiciously.

"Ma, don't start." She sighed. "You know what. Never mind, I'll drink it."

When she noticed that Olivia didn't move to grab the glass, Lulu made sure her mom wasn't looking, finished off her glass, refilled it with some of the cranberry juice sitting in front of them and switched glasses with Olivia.

They looked at each other.

"Thank you." Olivia mouthed to her.

Lulu smiled in return.

"Honey, I have to ask. John. He's younger than you isn't he?"

Olivia took a sip of her juice before answering. "Yes, he is. Not that you can tell or that it matters. But, yes he is. Why?"

"Oh relax. I was just curious. I trust your instinct, honey. If he makes you happy and treats you right, that's all that concerns your old ma."

"Thank you, ma. He does. I'm a lucky woman."

Lulu couldn't help herself. She grabbed Olivia's hand and pointed to her ring. "Look! See…he really does love her and wants the best for her! And he's gonna give it to her Mrs. Falconeri, he already does."

"Lulu! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"His name always precedes him and everyone gets all judgmental before they even get to know him. I hate that. You guys are in love and it should be celebrated, not frowned upon or hidden, Olivia."

"My baby is finally getting married?" she grabbed Olivia's hand to get a closer look at the ring. "It's beautiful, honey."

"Oh ma. Don't start crying. We didn't want to say anything yet. Dante doesn't even know."

Olivia sighed and put her arms around her sobbing mother.

When she looked at Lulu she saw she was crying, too.

"Oh hell. You have got to be kidding me right now."

_**Meanwhile….**_

Vito handed Johnny a beer and sat down next to him.

"Thanks."

"Look, I'm not gonna sit here and give you any grief about my sister. I see how happy she is. I've never seen her like that before. I know my sister well enough to trust that she wouldn't stay with someone who was doing her wrong. But, in the end, that's my kid sister. I'm not protective of anyone more than her. If she were to ever call me for help, I'm gonna be there in a heartbeat, ready to kill. Something tells me I don't need to worry about that ever happening, though, right?"

Before Johnny could respond, Olivia's father started to speak.

"I don't see you as a Zacharra. You're not at all like they are presumed to be."

"With all due respect, sir. It's just a name. I am my own person, which is nothing like my father. He's probably the Zacharra you are more familiar with. Also, I think it's safe to say that I am the man I am today because of your daughters love. There's no doubt in my mind about that."

Dante looked at Johnny and then his grandfather.

"Look, Pop. I may not approve of…them…but…"

"The only thing you should be worried about is if your mom is happy, not who it's with. Think back on your childhood man, how many times have you seen her happy?" Vito pointed out.

"Ok...I get that. But he's a gangster and he's younger than her."

"I'm not in the business anymore, Dante and you know that. I haven't been for awhile."

Mr. Falconeri sat up. "Ok. Enough. You love my daughter and have her best interests at heart, right?" Johnny nodded. "I hope so, Mr. Zacharra. For your own sake."

"If I could finish now…I was gonna say that while I don't approve, he's been nothing but good to ma. He's a smart dude. And I'll admit…he's not bad to sit around and have a few beers with."

"Thank you, Dante."

Before the conversation could go any further, the rest of Olivia's brothers came charging through the door.

"SIS! I see an unfamiliar car outside; I know it must be yours! Where are you?" yelled Joey.

As the rest of the family arrived and everyone was introduced, it became difficult for Olivia to pull Johnny aside to tell him what had occurred in the kitchen.

_**It was finally time for dinner…**_

As Olivia and Lulu made their way to the table with their glasses in hand, Johnny looked at Olivia questioning her with his eyes.

She leaned in to whisper. "It's cranberry juice. But, we have to keep an eye on Lulu; she's been switching the wine for the juice and drinking both hers and mine."

Johnny laughed loudly. "She knows?"

"I don't know. I didn't say anything, but she knows I didn't want to drink the wine. She's a smart girl. I'm sure she figured it out."

"Alright, alright, everybody sit down so we can eat." Ordered Mr. Falconeri.

Johnny pulled out Olivia's chair for her, which her family noticed.

"I have been ordered by ma to fill everyone's cup." Said Tony as he made his way around the table filling glasses with wine. When he got to Olivia, she covered her cup and shook her head. "What do you mean no? Since when does my sister turn down a glass of wine?"

Olivia looked up at him, ready to protest, when Lulu interrupted.

"Um, since she has to drive home because we all have had more than the allowed legal limit?" she blurted out. "So, she needs to drive us all home." She repeated, quietly.

"She's had just as much as you have, honey." Mrs. Falconeri chimed in.

"Exactly, so if I stop now, I'll be ok enough to drive and they all can continue to enjoy their drinks. Now can we please stop discussing why I don't want to drink and get to dinner? I'm starving."

"Again?" asked her mother.

"Nonna…I'm hungry, too." Dante whined.

"What are you? 5?" Lulu teased.

She looked across the table at Olivia and they burst into giggles.

"What's that all about?" asked Dante.

"Enough chatter, let's eat!" Vito said.

The platters of food made their way around the table. Olivia grabbed the bowl that her brother was handing to her and instantly felt her stomach turn. She looked in it. Egg salad. She quickly handed the bowl to Johnny and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

As she was walking back to the dining room she called out to her mom, "Since when do you make egg salad on Thanksgiving?" she complained.

"Since when do you not like it, ma?" Dante asked.

Johnny walked over to her, worried. "Are you ok? Come back and sit down."

"I can't. If I get anywhere near that bowl again, I'll just be back in there praying to the porcelain God."

The sound of glass shattering against the floor startled everyone and they all turned to see Mrs. Falconeri staring at Olivia in disbelief.

"Ma? Are you ok?" asked Vito, rushing over to her.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant."

Olivia and Johnny were both stunned silent.

Lulu gulped the rest of her wine and waited for the fireworks to erupt.

Dante just stared at his mother.

Olivia finally found her voice, barely "What?" she whispered.

"Don't you dare try to deny it. You have been eating since you got here and refusing the wine, so I was suspicious. But, the eggs…that's what confirmed it."

"What?" Olivia repeated.

"When you were pregnant with Dante, just the smell of eggs alone made you throw up."

Olivia saw the memory return to all of her brothers' minds as well as her dads.

"Oh yeah. I remember trying to bring you breakfast one morning and you couldn't stop throwing up when you smelled the eggs, I had to leave the room." Vito reminded her.

"That's right. We couldn't have eggs in this house the whole time you were pregnant." Remembered her dad.

"We were like, on an egg diet for a freakin' year or something." Said Joey.

Dante stood up. "Ma, is that true? Are you…pregnant?"

"Is this why you're getting married, honey?" her mother asked.

"WHAT?" she heard a lot of voices say in unison.

"Married?" Asked Dante.

Lulu banged her head on the table where she sat. _This is all my fault._ She said to herself.

Now her father stood up. "My princess is getting married? And you didn't tell me?"

Olivia ran her hands through her hair.

"Ok. I think everybody needs to give Olivia a minute to catch herself and breathe. She's already thrown up once and I don't want her getting sick." Johnny said, trying to take control of the situation.

He turned to stand in front of Olivia. "How are you feeling? You need anything? Need to throw up again?"

"No. No. I'm ok. I could use some water though." She said.

Lulu jumped up and handed her a cup of water from the table. "Here!"

"Thank you, honey."

Olivia grew uncomfortable with the fact that everyone was waiting for her to say something. She looked up at Johnny and the look in his eyes told her to go for it.

She sighed, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes. I am pregnant, but that's not why we're getting married. We were actually engaged already before I found out I was." She waited for the madness to erupt.

"Well, why didn't you say anything before now?" asked her mom.

"We were waiting for the right time." Johnny chimed in. "We didn't think the first time meeting me was appropriate. Guess that was out of our hands." He smirked.

"I'll say." Vito walked over to his sister. "Let me be the first person, just like I was all those years ago, to congratulate my little sister." He kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Congrats. I am genuinely happy for you, Liv."

"Thank you, Vito." She fought back tears.

"Oh, there you go starting the waterworks." He joked.

They both looked on as their father walked up to Johnny with his hand extended.

"I stand by what I said earlier. But, I now formally welcome you to our family, John."

Johnny shook his hand, shocked. "Thank you, sir."

"Oh we have a wedding to plan!" exclaimed her mother who ran over to touch Olivia's stomach.

"There's nothing there yet, ma."

"I know, I know. Let me enjoy the moment."

Olivia stood back and watched in shock at her family's reaction to everything_. Was she really seeing them all shake John's hand congratulating him and welcoming him to the family? Was her mother again crying tears of joy at the prospect of a new grandchild and a wedding to plan?_

She noticed Dante still hadn't said anything.

He looked down at Lulu. "You knew about this?" he asked her.

"No. Well, not completely. I found out about the engagement when I saw the ring on her finger in the kitchen earlier. I had an idea about the baby, but I wasn't sure." Lulu explained. "Why are you upset? This is a happy time for your mom. Why don't you go congratulate her?"

Dante looked up at Olivia and turned around and walked out of the house.

Olivia followed

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Dante heard the door open behind him and turned to see his mother.

Olivia stepped out into the cold and closed the door behind her.

"Guess that was a lot to take in, huh?" she asked him.

He didn't answer.

She walked over to him.

"Are you just going to let me stand here and talk to myself?"

Dante looked up at her standing there with her arms crossed, obviously cold.

"It's cold out here, ma. You shouldn't be out here, you're gonna get sick. Go inside."

"Not until you talk to me. So, unless you actually want me to get sick, start talking." She smirked.

"That's not fair."

"And not talking to me is? Come on honey, I know this is a lot to take in, but can't you for once be happy for me?"

"Ma, I never said I wasn't happy for you. It's just…" he hesitated.

"It's just what? What is it?"

He looked up at his mother.

"Why didn't you tell me before now? I thought we had the kind of relationship where we told each other the important stuff like this. What happened?"

"Oh, honey." She sat down next to him and hugged him. "I didn't know exactly how you were going to take learning that I was not only marrying the guy you hate, but I was also pregnant by him."

Dante sighed. "Ma, I don't hate him."

"Really? Could've fooled me."

"Yes, I used to think the worst of him, but I will admit that he's made a lot of changes. I guess I know why now."

They were silent for a bit.

"Is everything ok? You know, with the baby?" he asked.

"So far so good. Morning sickness has become bearable."

"How far are you? Do you know if you're giving me a little sister or brother yet? When is the wedding?"

Olivia laughed. "Whoa Nellie! One at a time. I'm 15 weeks and I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet. I'm leaving it up to John to decide if we find out beforehand. And no wedding plans have been made whatsoever."

"Well, I guess that makes me feel a little better. Knowing I didn't miss that much. I really am happy for you, ma. I hope you believe that. Even though, I did just act like a 5 year old when I found out." He put his arm around her and kissed her head.

Olivia smiled at him. "Thank you, baby. That makes me happier than I think you know."

"Okay, come on. We need to get you inside before you guys get sick. I'm not sure I wanna piss Johnny off by being the reason for it." He stood up and helped her up.

"He's holding up pretty well with everybody, huh?"She asked.

"He is. But, I honestly never doubted he would."

They turned to go inside the house.

"Oh and don't think I'm not jealous. I totally am. Being stripped of my only child crown after all this time? There's gonna be hell to pay. You hear that, little one?" he said to her stomach.

They both laughed loudly as they went back into the house.

_**Three weeks later…..**_

Olivia straddled a sleeping Johnny and planted kisses on his bare chest trying to wake him up.

He stirred a little in response but didn't wake up.

She shifted her weight on him and felt him start to come alive under her.

_Now that's more like it._ She thought to herself.

She continued kissing his chest as she made her way up to his neck and then she nibbled on his ear.

She felt him harden in response and knew, for sure, that he was awake now.

He ran his hands up her thighs to find she was only wearing a shirt…his shirt…and he smiled. "Well, good morning to you, too."

Olivia sat up straight and pulled the shirt over her head.

Johnny, feeling extremely aroused at the early morning hour, immediately sat up and started to suck on her swollen breasts.

She put her hand in his boxers and massaged his erection, causing him to moan loudly.

He put his hand in her hair and pulled her mouth to his. As they kissed, he gently lay her down on the bed so that he was now over her.

She helped him remove his boxers. When he entered her, she let out a moan and gripped the sheets.

He intertwined his hands with hers and used his tongue to caress her breasts and her neck as he moved in and out of her, his motions quickening with every moan that escaped from her lips.

"Oh, John…mmm."

Johnny kept her hands in his in an effort to stay in control since he knew she was about to climax at any moment. Her moans grew louder which made his orgasm approach faster. She tried to move her hands but he stopped her. He quickened his movement even more and she moaned his name in response. He couldn't hold back any longer and finally gave in to his orgasm, as did Olivia.

As they lay there, enjoying the remnants of their orgasm, Olivia caressed his chest with her fingernails.

"I could definitely wake up like that every morning. Just sayin'." Johnny laughed as he kissed her.

Olivia laughed as well. "With the way this belly is growing? You'll be lucky if I can do that in a month!"

Johnny placed his hand on her belly. She now had a little bump that was noticeable.

"You're not gonna feel anything, honey. I'm pretty sure you just rocked your baby to sleep."

They both laughed.

"I'm actually starting to feel a little jealous that you've felt it move and I haven't." he admitted.

"Oh honey. I'm sure you will soon. He or she is just being stubborn." She kissed his chest. "Though, I have to say, I have no idea where they get that from." She joked.

"Oh yeah. No idea. At all." He replied. "You hungry?"

"Oh are we playing a game of lets state the obvious? What do you think?" she teased.

"Okay smart ass. Why don't you start getting ready for work and I'll make you something to eat."

Olivia groaned. "I don't want to go to work. I hate Mondays!"

Johnny smiled. "You are absolutely adorable when you pout."

She stuck her tongue out in response and got up from the bed and headed to the shower.

As he was pouring coffee into his mug, Johnny heard Olivia yell and a loud bang.

He went running to the bedroom and found her standing in the middle of the room in her robe surrounded by clothes everywhere.

"Are you ok, babe?"

"NO!"

He looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing fits!"

Johnny was confused. "What?"

"Nothing fits, John. I can't fit into any of my clothes. My bra won't even close."

He noticed she was crying.

"Aww, baby, don't cry. I'll just take you shopping to get all new stuff." He tried to pull her into his arms but she shook her head and pulled away.

"No. I'm not going anywhere!" she yelled as she climbed into the bed and threw the covers over herself.

Johnny heard her crying and made his way over to her.

"Don't! Just leave me alone." She said from under the covers.

He stopped walking. He wanted to make her feel better, he just didn't know how. He sighed, ran his hand through his hair and left the room. He quietly closed the door behind him and went straight to his cell phone.

Lulu picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Lulu, thank God. I need your help. Olivia is freaking out and doesn't want me anywhere near her. I have no idea what to do or who to call. You're almost the only person she likes nowadays, so…"

"Oh no! She's still there, Johnny? Dante and Michael are on their way with Ethan! She can't be there when they get there." Lulu panicked.

"I know! But, I can't do anything about it. She's in bed crying right now and won't let me anywhere near her." He whispered.

"Crying? Oh my God, Johnny! What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her! But, something must've happened over the weekend and now she doesn't fit into any of her clothes or so she says. So, she's refusing to go to work. Or leave the house, period."

Lulu tried to think of some way to help. "Oh! I got it. I'll be right over." She ended the call and dialed another number as she ran out of the door.

Johnny was pacing Olivia's living room when Lulu finally knocked on the door.

"Finally!" he said as he opened the door, only to see the worst person possible at the door.

"Good morning! I come bearing gifts." Said Carly as she barged into the apartment with a bunch of bags in hand.

Lulu was behind her with more. "I know, I know. But, I tried to think of the best person, you know, someone who has gone through what Olivia is going through. My first choice was Tracy and well…it's been a really long time. Carly just went through it with Joss, so I figured…" she noticed the look on Johnny's face. "She's going to kill me isn't she?"

Carly removed her coat. "Oh come on guys. When women are pregnant, there is always at least one person they can't stand to be around. I happen to be the lucky one for Olivia. But, I knew this was going to happen and have had this all at my house, waiting for this day." She waved at the bags. "I can handle Olivia's snark and bitchiness, you two can't, clearly. But, if you wanna go in there and deal with her, be my guest. I'll go and leave the clothes for you."

"Oh no no no no." protested Johnny. "She scares me when she gets that way. She's all yours."

"May God be with you." Joked Lulu.

"Ha. You're coming with me. Grab a bag. Let's go." She ordered.

"Ugh." Lulu removed her coat, reluctantly grabbed a bag and followed Carly into the bedroom.

"Hurry up, we don't have much time." Whispered Carly.

They walked into the bedroom and Olivia looked out from under the covers.

"Oh hell no! Are you freakin' kidding me right now? What the hell are YOU doing here?"

Lulu doubled back out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Johnny was laughing at her.

"Dude, she's so pissed off! This is not funny!"

"Oh simmer down Olivia. Hate me all you want right now, but I know what you're going through. When you told us you were pregnant, I knew it wouldn't be long before you wouldn't be able to fit into your clothes anymore and I knew you wouldn't be prepared. So I made sure I was. And when Lulu called…"

"Lulu? Oh so it's all her fault that you are in my face right now?"

Carly looked behind her and noticed Lulu was gone. "Oh you are such a chicken!" she yelled.

Johnny came in. "It's not Lulu's fault, babe. Its mine. I called Lulu and since she didn't know what to do, she called Carly. I should've just handled it myself."

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned away. "You can go now. I don't need your help." She said to Carly.

"Seriously, Olivia?" Olivia simply stared back at her. "Okay, well…I guess I'll go then, but the stuff stays. Everything you could possibly need is in these bags. See you at work."

"Unfortunately."

Carly walked out of the bedroom.

"What did you do to make her like that with you?" asked a shocked Lulu.

"Nothing. It's very normal. You should go help her. Take the rest of the stuff to her."

"Okay. Thank you, Carly. I'll see you later, right?"

Carly grabbed her coat and walked to the door. "Yes. Olivia will get over her hate for me at some point, I wouldn't miss tonight's special Christmas tree shopping for anything." She winked at them both and walked out.

"Alright, hurry up and get her dressed and out. If she sees the three musketeers, she'll get suspicious and then we're so screwed." Johnny told her.

Lulu rushed to the bedroom. She knocked on the door and then pushed it open.

"Can I come in?"

"Do you have your annoying cousin with you?"

"No, she left."

"Then, yes."

Olivia still hadn't moved from the bed.

"I know you're probably mad, but I didn't know who to call. When Johnny called and said you were crying, I felt so bad and wanted to do anything to help."Lulu blurted out.

"Honey, relax. I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad at anybody. Well…I guess I'm a little mad at myself. I totally overreacted."

"Aww, no you didn't, Olivia. This is normal, right? The hormonal mood swings and gaining weight?"

"And the never ending hunger." She laughed.

"Oh perfect. Then let's find you something to wear and go have breakfast before we go to work."

Olivia and Lulu started to take the stuff out of the bags. "Remind me to apologize and thank your cousin later."

"I won't."

Olivia looked over at her and they both laughed.

As she was getting dressed, Olivia noticed a pile of Johnny's clothes on the floor by the closet, covered in paint. _What the hell has he been doing all week?_

She put her earrings on as she walked out of the bedroom. "Honey, why do you have a pile of clothes full of paint on the floor in the bedroom?" she asked Johnny.

Lulu's eyes opened wide.

"There you are beautiful. Are you feeling better, now?" he pulled her to him and kissed her, attempting to change the subject.

She put her arms around his neck. "Yes, I am." She kissed him. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch."

"Okay, lovebirds. I need to get your wife-to-be fed and to work." She told Johnny.

"But, I made her breakfast." He pointed to the kitchen.

Lulu gave him a look. "I'm sorry, but we girls are going to have a nice girl's breakfast before we go to work." She started to walk to the door and Olivia kissed Johnny and followed.

Johnny followed them and helped Olivia with her coat.

When Lulu opened the door, there was Dante, Michael and Ethan getting ready to knock.

"What the…?" Olivia muttered. "Why are you all here?"

Dante thought quickly. "Ma. Just the woman I wanted to see. I was hoping to catch you before you left. Can I take you to breakfast?"

"There you are mate. Ready to go?" said Ethan to Johnny.

"Have you seen my mom? She told me to meet her here, which I thought was weird to begin with and judging by the look on your face, I was right." Michael said to Olivia.

Before Olivia could answer anybody, Lulu grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door. "No, Dante. You cannot take her to breakfast. We're going to have a girl's breakfast. Just us girls. Try again tomorrow. Michael, you just missed your mother. Now get to school."

Olivia laughed and quickly kissed Johnny. "Bye boys!"

Ethan closed the door behind them. "Whoa. That was close."

"What's a girl's breakfast?"

They all looked at Michael and laughed.

"Oh…that was Lulu covering for us and getting Olivia out…yeah. I feel stupid."

"What was she still doing here, anyway?" asked Dante.

"It's been a crazy morning."

"Ha. Did my ma have another mood swing?"

"Did she? This was by far the worst, yet."

"Better you than me, man." Dante laughed.

"Hey guys, enough chit chat! We have a lot to get done before tonight. Get dressed, mate." Ethan told Johnny.

_**Late that afternoon…**_

Carly and Jax were outside of Olivia's office door.

"Remember, don't make it obvious. Be nonchalant and normal. If she suspects anything, she'll have a fit and everything will be ruined and it will all be your fault." Carly whispered.

"Would you relax? Why am I the one doing this now?" Jax asked his ex-wife.

"Because she hates me and she's kinda scary. But, she loves you, so it'll be easier for you to convince her." She pushed him to the door. "Remember, act normal." She rushed away.

Jax shook his head and knocked on her door.

"Come in." called Olivia. Jax walked in and smiled at her. "Don't go trying to charm me with your smile, buddy. It's never worked before and it definitely won't know. I've been waiting for an hour." She scolded him.

Jax winced. "Ouch. That hurt." She didn't smile. "I'm so sorry. You know how Carly is. Everything is the end of the world with her. But, I'm here now. So, shall we start?"

"Jax! Come on. Now we have to rush because John will be here soon to pick me up." She complained.

He noticed she was no longer in business attire. _Perfect. This just got easier._ "You changed your clothes. Are you guys going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes. John insists on us having a Christmas tree. You know, 'cause the baby can see it from inside of mommy." They both laughed. "But, it'll make him happy. So, we are going to get one after work. In the freezing cold. After dinner, of course."

"Of course."

"Dante and Lulu are coming too. Should be fun." She smiled.

"Hey, that's what we're doing tonight, too."

"Really? You and Carly with the kids, I assume."

"That's right." He tried to work up the nerve. "Okay, don't kill me for suggesting this, but why don't we all do this together? One big group."

Olivia stared at him. "You want me and Carly to actually spend quality time together?"

"Well, I guess that's one way to look at it, but I was thinking it would be a fun family night. Whether we like it or not, we are all family now. I think this could be fun. Dinner, nice drive to the Christmas tree lot, fun picking out a tree and then you girls get to watch us struggle with the trees."

That last part made Olivia giggle. "Well, we know I won't be helping."

"No, you will not lift a finger. And hey, before we head home, we can stop at this nice little coffee shop on the way for hot cocoa. What do you say? Please?" he begged.

Olivia thought about it. "You're cute. It amazes me how good you are to that witch after all she's done. But, I get it. It's all about the kids." She put her hand on her belly. "And if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have clothes that fit me. So, as a thank you, I'll do it."

"Yes!"

"But do NOT expect me to be all nicey nicey with her. All she has to do is speak to piss me off."

"I'll play referee. I promise." He smiled at her. "Alright, then I guess we will take care of this tomorrow. I'll go tell Carly and we'll meet downstairs in about 10 minutes?" He pulled out his phone and started typing.

"Sounds good to me."

He hit send and Carly, Johnny, Lulu and Dante all received a text message reading:

_**She went for it. Lobby. 10 minutes.**_

Carly was in the lobby when she got the text. "Woo hoo!"

Lulu was at her desk in the middle of a conversation with Maxie when she got it. "Oh my God! Yay! I have to go. I'm sorry! I'll call you later!" she said as she ran into the elevator.

The guys were standing and admiring their handiwork when they got it.

"Yes!" exclaimed Johnny.

"Damn, that dude is good!" said Dante.

"I take it Olivia agreed to breathe the same air as my mom?" asked Michael.

Ethan laughed.

"Oh man. Ten minutes? We have to get changed, fast!" said Johnny.

They all rushed to the car.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7

The elevator doors opened and Olivia was greeted by a screaming Josslyn.

"Joss, what is wrong with you?" asked Carly.

Jax gave her over to Carly, but she only continued to cry. "I don't know what's wrong with her, Lulu tried, too." He told her.

Joss tried to get out of Carly's arms when she saw Olivia. "What are you doing?" She reached her arms out behind Carly which made her turn around to see Olivia standing behind her. "Oh." Joss shifted her body and reached for Olivia again.

Olivia was surprised. "Um, okay." She put her bag and gloves down on the chair and reached for Joss. Once in Olivia's arms, she stopped whining and put her head down on her shoulder.

"Ha! Oh, you and Johnny better brace yourselves. Looks like you're having a little girl." Stated a smiling Carly.

"What?" asked Olivia, Jax and Lulu in unison.

"She's pregnant and Joss only wants her. When that happens, it means the baby is the same sex as the child who's attached to the mommy." Carly answered.

They all looked at her, silent.

"I have never heard that and if you don't mind, I'll let the ultrasound tell us what we're having, not your stupid little myths." Olivia snapped.

"Whatever. You'll see."

Jax jumped in before Olivia changed her mind. "So, Johnny has decided that he does want to know the sex of the baby beforehand?" he asked her.

"Yes I have." Johnny said as he, along with Dante and Michael, walked into the hotel.

He noticed Josslyn asleep in Olivia's arms. "Either we took long to get here and this is our kid in your arms or somebody has a new friend." He teased her.

Olivia giggled. "Josslyn was having a fit and apparently I'm the only one she wants to be held by."

"That's because she senses the little girl in your belly. Why don't you believe me?" Carly whined.

"How do you know that?" asked Johnny.

Carly was confused. "What?"

"I mean, what makes you think she's having a girl?"

"Some stupid old wives tale that makes no sense. Can we go now? I'm starving." Olivia interrupted.

"What's new, ma?" Dante laughed.

"I'll take my sleeping sister off of you, I'm sure she's heavy." Offered Michael. She slowly handed her over, trying not to wake her.

"Alright my love, let's get you some food." Johnny said as he grabbed her hand and started to walk out of the hotel.

_**Two hours later…**_

As they were walking to the car, Dante looked over at Johnny and whispered: "You think Krissy and Ethan did what they were supposed to?"

Johnny sighed. "We'll know soon enough."

"Hey, John, I was thinking. Let's drive through Hillcrest, that way the kids can see all of the houses decorated for Christmas." Said Jax.

"Oh come on, Jax. That's gonna take forever and it's not on the way to the lot." Complained Carly.

Olivia looked at her annoyed. "I think that's a great idea. As a matter of fact, I'm sure I'll enjoy it just as much as the kids."

"Well then how about you take them with you in your car to enjoy the lights and the rest of us will get the trees." Carly snapped.

"I have a better idea…how about you take your annoying, whiny ass home!" Olivia yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dante stood in between them with his hands up. He looked at Carly, "I'm sorry, but this is a fight you will not win. Seeing as many decorated houses as she possibly can is one of my mother's favorite things to do at Christmastime. Besides, this is supposed to be a fun, family night, right?"

He looked at his mother who stood there with her arms crossed, visibly annoyed. "What are you looking at me for? I'm not the one bitching and acting like you need to do what I want." She answered.

Dante sighed. "Can you two just try; at least for the rest of the night, try to get along? For those two." He said pointing to Morgan and Josslyn.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever." She said and got in their car.

"I can't guarantee that I'm not going to be tempted to slap her into next week when she opens her mouth again. But, I'll do my best to ignore her." Olivia said and got in their car.

As they were driving, Olivia could see they were getting closer to the houses.

"Oh look! They look so pretty! I've always wanted to do that."

Johnny smiled at her. "What? Make a spectacle of your house for a few weeks a year?"

"Yes. Just ask Dante. I used to tell him my plans with the house we never had, all the time. Right, honey?"

"Oh yeah. You know that movie with Danny DeVito? He wanted his house to be seen from space? That's my mother."

They all laughed.

"I was not THAT bad!"

"No ma, you were worse. You would put him to shame."

Olivia's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Olivia, it seems like we weren't the only ones with this idea. How do you guys feel about parking the cars and walking around a bit instead?"

"Um, hold on let me ask the car. Jax wants to know if we want to get out and walk around instead."

"I'm ok with it." Shrugged Lulu.

"Same here." Said Dante.

"That's up to you, baby. Are you tired?" Johnny asked her.

"Nah. I think I can handle it. Okay, Jax. Sounds like a good idea." She said into her phone and hung up. "He said to park in the next spot you see." She told Johnny.

Olivia was standing in front of a house with Carly and Joss admiring the decorations when Johnny walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "You holding up, ok? Not too tired or cold?" he kissed her on her cheek.

"No, I'm ok. I could keep going for awhile actually."

"I can't wait until we are doing this with our little one."

She turned around and put her arms around his neck. "Neither can I. My favorite part will be seeing the joy on YOUR face." She reached up to kiss him.

He lifted her up off of the ground in a hug which made her laugh. "Ohhhh…look at that house." She pointed towards the top of a small hill behind him.

"Hey, isn't that the one you were admiring that day we were out shopping?" Lulu asked.

Olivia looked at the house, "I think you might be right. It looks so pretty from here."

"We should go get a closer look. Come on everybody!" said an excited Morgan.

"Oh, Morgan. There's no way we can get our cars close enough and I'm not sure any of us want to walk that." Said Carly.

"The snow does make it look like a pretty difficult walk." Agreed Lulu.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm in, Morgan. Let's go."

"Good job, mom." Whispered Michael.

"I have a better idea. Since the girls are such girls, why don't you hop on our backs and we'll carry you up?" suggested Johnny.

"Ha! Are you serious? Do you want a hernia?" asked Olivia.

"Oh stop it. You're still light as a feather. Come on, hop on."

Michael grabbed Josslyn and put her on his shoulders while Carly, Olivia and Lulu climbed onto their guys' backs.

The walk was not as bad as it looked and they were at the house in no time.

"Oh my God! It looks like my memories freakin' threw up on this house! I love it!" exclaimed Olivia, as Johnny put her down.

Lights covered the roof and twirled around the columns. The trees were all adorned with lights. There was a manger on one side of the lawn and reindeer, snowmen and elves on the other side with Santa's sleigh. Candy cane lights lined the walkway to the front door, where a beautiful wreath hung on the even more beautiful door. Sitting on the porch swing were Santa and Mrs. Claus.

"Wow. This house is absolutely gorgeous." Admired Carly.

"It really is. The outside makes you wonder what the inside looks like, right?" asked Olivia.

"Totally. These people definitely pay attention to detail."

"Well, what do you say we find out?" asked Johnny.

"What?" asked Olivia. "John, there is no way we are knocking on someone's door, interrupting their evening, just to ask to see the inside of their house."

"What if I told you we don't have to do that?" he smiled.

Olivia looked at the faces around her and was confused as to why she was the only one that saw something wrong with what he was saying.

"Okay, I'm getting a little freaked out by all of you, right now. What are you talking about, John?" she asked.

Johnny walked up to her and looked in her eyes. "It's yours, babe. All yours." He held up a set of keys in front of her.

Olivia's mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn't seem to find her voice. She was fully aware of everyone's eyes on her. _Did he just say what I think he said?_

She finally found her voice. "What? Honey, what do you mean its mine? What did you do?"

"I listened. Every time we lay in bed and you told me about the house you always wanted. I listened. When I asked you to marry me, I made a promise to take care of you. When you told me you were pregnant, I promised to make sure that you and our child had everything you could ever want. I wasn't lying. "

"But…" she fought back her tears. "Oh my God, John. This is a house. You bought me a house!"

"And like a little kid, he couldn't wait until Christmas to give it to you." Revealed Carly.

"Which is why we all conspired to get you out here tonight, because it's finally done." Said Lulu.

She looked up at the house. John noticed she seemed to get lightheaded and grabbed onto her. She looked over at him.

"You ok, ma?" Dante smiled.

"You knew about this?" she asked him.

"Yup." They all answered.

She looked around at all of them. "All of you?"

"It's snowing!" yelled Morgan.

"Wait. What do you mean it's finally done?"

"Oh, well as soon as Lulu told Johnny about this house and how much you loved it, he bought it."

Dante interrupted Jax. "And there was no way I would let you move into a house that wasn't exactly as you had dreamed. So, we, Johnny and I, got together and started to redo the interior."

"But, then they feared they wouldn't get it done in time for Christmas. Johnny refused to let me hire a team for it and instead had Michael and Ethan join them." Jax finished off.

"So, can we get out of the snow and go inside so you can see your new home, Ms. Falconeri?" Johnny smiled.

Olivia smiled back. "Yes, Mr. Zacharra. I would love to see the inside."

He took her hand and led her up the walkway to the front door; their front door.

When she walked in she gasped. "Oh my God!"

"You furnished it, too?" asked Carly. "Wow. You guys are good."

Olivia walked around taking it all in. Everything was as she had imagined her house to be. Even the colors.

"Babe, let me show you the best part of the downstairs." Johnny said as he grabbed her hand.

When she stepped into the kitchen, she instantly fell in love with it. "Wow. This kitchen is huge."

"Yup. Lots of room for you to cook for lots of people, ma." Dante smiled at her.

Olivia leaned on the counter.

"Are you ok?" asked Lulu.

"Yeah. Just…a little overwhelmed, I think."

"Okay, I think you've had enough for one night. How about I show you our bedroom and you go to sleep?" Johnny put his arm around her.

"Dude…she can't go to sleep without seeing the…room, first." Said Michael.

"What room?" Asked Olivia. "You might as well show me the rest. There is no way I'm going to sleep."

Johnny laughed. "Come on."

He led her to the second floor and to the only closed door. Before opening it, he turned to her.

"If you hate any of it, we can change it, I promise."

He opened the door and moved out of the way so she could walk into the baby's nursery.

As soon as she walked in, she started crying.

"Oh, John. How could I hate any of this?"

All of the baby's furniture was solid mahogany. The walls were white and covered with unicorns, whangdoodles, castles and every magical creature imaginable. There were clouds painted on the ceiling. There were stuffed animals of all different sizes and colors all over the room.

Olivia couldn't stop crying and Johnny went over to her and put his arms around her. "Remember when we talked about what we wanted the nursery to look like?"

Olivia gasped and turned around to look at him. "We're having a girl?"

Johnny smiled at her. "Yes we are."

More tears flowed from her eyes. "When…how?"

"Before the ultrasound last week, I asked Dr. Lee to pretend that she couldn't see the sex of the baby, even if she could and to let only me know after. So, while you were using the bathroom for the millionth time, she told me that we were having a baby girl."

"Oh my…and you remembered what I wanted." She said as she looked around.

"Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it, honey. It's absolutely perfect. Aww, you're gonna have your very own little princess." She reached up, grabbed his face and kissed him.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"Wow, dude. You killed it in here." Said Dante, looking around.

"Yeah, man. Definitely worth the wait." Agreed Michael.

Olivia wiped away her tears. "This is the first time you've seen the nursery?" she asked them.

"Yup. Johnny asked us to let him do this one alone as a surprise for you." Answered Dante.

"Like he was that dude on _Extreme Makeover_ or something." Joked Michael.

Carly walked in and gasped. "Oh my God! I was right! You are having a girl!"

Lulu rushed in and looked around. "A girl? A GIRL? How exciting!"

"What?" said Dante. He looked around. "Holy crap, she's right! Aw ma!" he went over and hugged her.

After all of the hugs were exchanged, they went back downstairs.

"Wait, we still have to go tree shopping." Said Olivia.

"Oh no we don't. We have ours already." Said Carly.

"Yeah, so do we." Said Dante.

"Ours is in the garage. I just need to bring it in so we can decorate it." Johnny said.

Olivia laughed. "Wow. You are all a bunch of sneaks! You make a great team, though. I'll give you that."

"Not trying to be rude. But, I know she's tired and being polite. So I think it's time to end the night and we can plan for another night for everyone to come over for dinner. I'll cook."

"Well, you can count me out then. No way in hell you are killing me." Joked Dante.

"Oh stop! He's actually a very good cook." Olivia said, in Johnny's defense. "But, honey. How are we staying here already? Don't we have to move our stuff from our apartments?"

"Done."

"What the hell? Okay, well...how are you two getting home?" she asked Lulu and Dante.

"Oh, did I mention our tree is sitting on top of our new, family friendly SUV in the garage?" Johnny said and handed the keys to his car over to Dante.

"You're too good to me." Olivia said and kissed him.

"Alright, that's a sign that we need to go." Laughed Carly. "Olivia, congrats again on your baby girl and I'm so happy that you love the house." She hugged her. "I better not see you at work tomorrow." She pulled away.

Everybody was silent, afraid to breathe. They were just waiting for Olivia to flip out.

"Thank you, Carly. For everything." Said Olivia.

They all breathed.

"I am going to jump in here and repeat, we better not see you at work tomorrow." Said Jax. "Good night. Let's go, Carly."

Lulu hugged Olivia. "I am so, so happy for you. A little girl!" she squealed with delight.

Olivia laughed. "Thank you, honey."

Dante shook Johnny's hand. "It's been fun. But, now the real fun starts. You're having a girl! I'll pray for you."

"Ha! Stop trying to scare him." Olivia scolded.

Dante put his arm around his mom as they walked to the door. "I hope you like it, ma. I tried to bring your dream to life. I hope I did it justice. You deserve nothing less." He kissed her head.

"I love it, honey. Thank you." She kissed his cheek and watched him go. "Good night!" She called after them.

She went back inside and closed the door.

Johnny had started a fire and patted the sofa next to him. "Sit down, baby. I know you're tired."

She sat down. "You've been a busy little bee for the past couple of weeks, huh?" she said as she kissed him.

"I have. But, you know what? We have one more thing to discuss."

"What's that?"

"A wedding date."

"Oh. Well…did you have one in mind? Wait, before you answer that. I'm not walking down the aisle fat and pregnant, so, it will have to be after the baby comes."

"You're not fat. And I figured you would say that. So, do YOU have a date in mind?"

"Actually, I do. September 28th."

"Ahh…I do love you. That's the same day I was thinking."

"I love you, too." She pulled him into a passionate kiss. When she came up for air she said, "You know. A new house is supposed to be christened."

"Is that so?"

She nodded her head as she undid the buttons on his shirt. "So, it's only fair that we get a head start. I mean the house is really big. We wouldn't want to miss a room or anything." She pulled his shirt off and lifted his t-shirt over his head.

"You're right. Missing a room would just be tragic." He said as he pulled her shirt over her head.

She giggled. "How funny is this?" she undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

"What's funny?" he asked as he unbuttoned her pants.

She helped him remove her pants. "We just decided on our wedding date and we are now christening the living room of our new house. Do you remember where our first time was?"

He was now over her, kissing her neck. "Mmm..."

He looked down at her. "If you gotta ask, I did it wrong."

Olivia laughed. "Well, obviously, you didn't. Now shut up and kiss me."

Johnny was happy to oblige and did as he was told. She caressed his back and wrapped her legs around him. He caressed her neck with his tongue, making his way down to her breasts. Olivia moaned as he started to suck on her.

She reached down and guided him inside of her.

"Uhhhh…" she moaned.

He moved in and out of her at a slow, steady pace. She continued to caress his back with her nails, his chest and neck with her tongue. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him to her for a kiss. He quickened his pace and she knew he was going to climax soon.

He looked down at her as he quickened his pace even more.

"Oh God, Olivia. I love you so much." He moaned.

Olivia dug her nails into Johnny's back and moaned as her orgasm started.

"I love you too, baby."

Their combined moans of pleasure echoed off of the walls of their new living room…


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny rolled over onto his side and put his arm around Olivia. He let his hand rest on her little bump as he placed light kisses on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

"Mmmm…" Olivia reached her hand back to cup his face. "Good morning to you, too." She said before kissing him.

He kept her in their kiss as he became aroused. Olivia turned her body and put her arms around his neck. As she ran her hands through his hair, Johnny jumped.

"What the…?" He said as he moved away from her. "What the hell was that?"

Olivia looked over at him, confused. When she saw him with his hand up, wide eyes staring at her belly, she burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Come here you goof!" she managed to say between giggles.

She grabbed his hand and placed it back on her belly. "THAT was your baby; excuse me, your DAUGHTER moving. Think of it as her way of saying 'Good morning, Daddy!'" she smiled up at him.

He was on his knees next to her, staring down at his hand on her belly, waiting to feel her move again.

And there it was.

"Whoa. That's…"

"Freaky? I told you it was." Olivia finished his thought.

Johnny laughed. "Not freaky. Amazing."

"Oh yeah. So amazing that you ran from me like there was an alien in there or something, right?" she teased.

He smiled. "I'm sorry. Why is she moving around so much? Is everything ok?"

"Well, like mommy, she just woke up and she's hungry. So, yes, everything is just fine."

"Wow. I can't get over how amazing it is to feel her moving around. That's my daughter in there." He bent down to kiss her stomach.

_**Click.**_

He looked up at her with her camera in her hand. "What? I couldn't help it. I had to." She smiled.

He smiled back and then spoke to her belly. "Are you hungry, little one?" he asked.

"Um, I am. I think it's safe to say she is. And she's also sitting on my bladder!" She pushed him aside so she could get up from the bed.

As he watched her walk away he said, "You know, if I wasn't used to these mood swings already, I'd be highly offended."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you are then, huh?" she replied. She turned around before entering the bathroom. "Oh and by the way, fair warning, it gets worse."

"Yay, something to look forward to." He teased.

"John."

"Alright, alright. I'll shut up and go downstairs to make my girls something to eat." He said as he left the room.

When Olivia finally came downstairs, he noticed she was fully dressed.

"Where are you going, hot stuff?"

"To work."

Johnny looked over at her in surprise. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Liv, Jax and Carly both told you not to go to work today. Why do you insist on being stubborn and go in anyway?"

"Because, they're not gonna do my work which means it's only going to sit there until I go in. So, I'll just go in and do it."

"No."

Olivia was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're not going anywhere."

"John, I am not going to argue with you about…" She grabbed onto the counter for support. "Whoa."

Johnny dropped what was in his hand and grabbed onto her. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Liv?"

Olivia took deep breaths. "I'm ok. It was just a dizzy spell that came out of nowhere."

"See? You're not going anywhere. Let's go back upstairs and change your clothes, so you can be comfortable." He said as he started to lead her to the stairs.

"No, no, no. I'm fine. Really." Olivia pushed his hand away.

Johnny gently grabbed her face in his hands. "Why must you be so stubborn? I said you are not leaving this house and that's all there is to it."

Before Olivia could answer, he bent down and lifted her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down, John!"

"Nope." He simply stated as he carried her upstairs.

"Oh my God. I can't believe you. I'm fine. I just haven't had anything to eat. PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled.

Johnny continued carrying her upstairs in silence, letting her yell to her heart's content. When he got to their bedroom he gently placed her down on the bed.

"Ugh. Move." She demanded.

"Not until you take off your clothes."

"Oh if you think I'm in any kind of mood for that…"

"I mean for you to get comfortable. That's all."

She looked up at him and knew there was no point in fighting him on the matter.

"Fine." She gave him a look and started to undress.

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to go down and finish breakfast. Do you want me to bring it up to you when it's done?" he asked.

"I'm perfectly capable of coming downstairs, thank you very much." She snapped.

Johnny sighed as he walked away shaking his head.

Olivia watched him walk away. She put her hand on her belly and said out loud, "Oh my little angel. You are making mommy give daddy such a hard time. That's not fair. Stop it." She changed her clothes and headed downstairs.

When she walked into the kitchen, Johnny had his back to her. She walked up to him and put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before kissing his shoulder blade.

He quickly turned around. "Sorry? What are you sorry for, babe?" he asked.

"For my stupid mood swings. It's not fair that you keep suffering through them."

"Hey. I'll take what you give me over Carly any day. True story." He smiled as he put his arms around her.

She put her arms around his neck. "You don't deserve it. Don't even get me started on her." She started to caress his ears. "I have an idea."

"Oh yea? What's that?" he smirked as he kissed her.

She giggled. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I was thinking that since we are both home today, you should bring the tree in so we can decorate it."

"That is a good idea. I already brought the tree in." he smiled at her. "But, we will not be doing anything until you eat. Don't want you getting dizzy on me again. So, sit down and eat."

_**Two hours later…**_

Johnny was finally done putting the lights on the tree and he plugged them in to get the seal of approval from Olivia.

"Oh, yay! They look so pretty!"

"Thank God! I'm not sure I have the patience to try and fix them if they weren't good enough."

"Aww, honey. I'm sorry. But, I hate that part. As soon as Dante was old enough, he learned how to do it and it was his job for life!" she laughed.

Johnny laughed. "Poor kid."

"Oh my God! How did you get all of these?" Olivia exclaimed when she found a box of old ornaments.

Johnny looked in the box. "Ah, that would be courtesy of Dante. He was adamant that they needed to be on your tree."

"Well, he's right. But, how in the hell did he get these away from my mom?" she wondered.

"Um, I'm not sure she knows they're gone." She looked at him confused and he put his hands up. "Hey. Don't look at me. Ask your son."

"Jeez, she must be having a conniption." She said as she went through all of the ornaments. The box was filled with handmade Dante creations from his childhood, as well as ornaments that were special to her for many different reasons.

While they were putting the ornaments on the tree, Johnny's cell phone rang. It was closer to Olivia, so she picked it up.

"Hello?" she said as she walked over to him.

"Senor Zacharra, por favor?"

"Um, okay. Hold on?" she handed the phone over to him.

"Who is it?" he whispered.

"I don't know. He's talking Spanish." She shrugged.

He nodded, knowing exactly who it was. "Hello Mr. Torres, how are you?" he was silent for awhile as he listened. "How did that happen to three of your trucks at the same time?" he sighed. "Is there any way that this can wait until tomorrow? I'm in the middle of something with my fiancée…" he looked over at Olivia apologetically. "Okay, go ahead and have the towing company take them to my shop, I should be there in about 30 minutes." He ended the call and immediately walked over to Olivia who was now sitting down.

"I'm so, so sorry baby. It's just that these trucks are how he makes his living. If they are out of commission, he loses a lot of money. So…" she put her finger to his lips.

"It's ok, honey. You don't have to explain to me. It happens. Besides, the tree is pretty much done."

He smiled at her. "Yes, I do have to explain to you. I promise to work as fast as I can so I'm not gone too long."

Olivia sighed. "I'll be ok. I think." She looked around. "I'm sure I can find something to do in this big house."

"Yea, we both know you'll be lying here, watching a bunch of your chick flicks." He teased her.

"Don't forget the food I'll be stuffing my face with." She laughed. "You should get going, honey. You don't want to leave your customer waiting."

He unwillingly stood up and walked to the door. She followed him and got his coat for him.

When he grabbed it he looked at her and said, "Now, don't you go being all sneaky and leaving the house to go to work. You hear me?"

She put her arms around his waist. "Yes, dear. I won't leave the house. I promise. As a matter of fact, I'll cook dinner."

"I should probably object, but, I won't." They both laughed and he kissed her.

"Be careful." She said.

"Always."

"Hardly ever's more like it." She replied.

He smiled and kissed her again. And again. And again.

She giggled and pushed him toward the door. "If you don't leave now, you never will."

He bent and kissed her belly. "I love you." He said before he kissed her one more time.

"I love you, too."

He backed away, blew her a kiss and walked out of the door.

_**Later that afternoon…**_

The ringing of her cell phone woke her from her nap and when she looked at it, she saw it was Dante calling.

"Hey, honey." She said when she picked up.

"Were you sleeping, ma? At work?"

"No, silly. I'm home. I was watching a movie, but it ended up watching me. What's up?"

"Umm…what are you doing for Christmas?" he asked.

"Nothing that I'm aware of. Why? You want me to cook, don't you?" she laughed.

Dante laughed. "Of course I do. But, I was thinking, how about having the family over?"

"What? Our whole family? Here? In our house?"

"Yes. Nona called me this morning to guilt trip me into asking you." Dante laughed at himself. He'd never been good at lying to his mom. "She wants to see you and the house, but doesn't want you to drive. What do you say? I'll help with anything and everything, I promise."

Olivia sighed. "Everything? Including convincing John that this is a good idea?" she tried to think quickly. "Look, I have to talk to him first. It's only fair. I'm gonna have to do something special to get him in a good mood before I bring it up."

"And this conversation is officially over. Come on, ma! I don't need details! Call me later."

Olivia put her phone down. She knew John was not going to be in the best mood after working on all of those trucks today. Not to mention, as much as he insists it doesn't bother him, her mood swings are getting to him. How the hell was she going to bring this up? What could she do to soften the blow? She smiled as the idea came to her and she went to start dinner.

_**Later that night…**_

As they were finishing up dinner, Johnny gave Olivia a full report on his day.

"Oh, honey. You must be so tired." She said as she rubbed his shoulders.

"That feels so good."

"I have an idea. Why don't you go up and take a hot shower to relax your muscles and then I'll give you a nice massage. How does that sound?" she kissed his ear and neck.

"Mmm…well, will this massage have a happy ending?"

"Ha! Maybe…maybe not. Guess you'll have to wait to find out." She teased.

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "It's not nice to tease."

"Would you go get in the shower?"

"Come with me. I'll enjoy the shower more." He smirked.

"The point is to relax, not get worked up." She said as she stood up. "Now, get going buddy."

When he stepped out of the shower, Johnny noticed a familiar scent and smiled. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door. "Is that vanilla I smell?"

He was greeted by a room lit only by candles and soft music playing. Olivia was on the bed, in a black baby doll nightie, waiting for him. She got up from the bed and slowly walked over to him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. After all this time, she still managed to take his breath away. All he could manage to say was "Wow."

She put her hands on his waist and gently tugged at his towel. "Ready for your massage?"

Johnny continued to stare at her and then he smiled. "I have absolutely no interest in anything but making love to you, right now."

Olivia opened his towel and smiled. "Clearly, but, sorry to disappoint you, I only offered a massage." She started to walk backwards to the bed and tugged at him to follow.

"Do you really think that with you looking like that, a massage is all that's going to happen? How about we change the plan?" he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Heyyy…no fair. I'm supposed to be taking care of you tonight. It's my way of apologizing and trying to make up for being a super bitch all of the time." She pouted.

"First of all, you have nothing to make up to me. No apologies, baby. Second of all, have I ever told you that when you pout it turns me on?"

He pulled her into a kiss with so much passion that it sent chills through her body. She let go of his towel, stepped back, undid the ribbon that held her nightie in place and let it fall off of her body. She then reached up and grabbed onto his hair, pulling him into an even deeper, more passionate kiss.

In one movement, he lifted her from the floor, placed her on the bed and was over her, looking at her with lust filled eyes. "I know that I don't deserve you, but I'm damn glad to have you in my life." He said with a husky voice.

She put her finger to his lips. "Shhh…stop that crazy talk. You do deserve me and I'm yours, forever."

Unable to resist any longer and without warning, Johnny entered her causing a surprised moan of pleasure to escape from her lips.

"Ohhh, John!"

As their bodies moved in a steady rhythm, Johnny caressed her swollen breasts with his tongue. Olivia moaned in response and ran her hands through his hair, stroking his ears as well. She could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching and grabbed his hips to guide him deeper in to her. As he did, she winced.

He looked down at her. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" he was breathless.

She shook her head. "No, no, no. I'm fine."She lied. She pulled him in for a kiss to shut him up.

As if their bodies were one, their orgasms took over at the same time.

As she lay there, trying to catch her breath, Johnny planted kisses on her body. Starting at her neck and ending on her belly. He stopped there and laid his head on her belly. She caressed his cheek with her finger.

The baby kicked and Johnny could feel it on his cheek. "Hey!"

Olivia laughed. "I think someone doesn't like you invading her space. But don't take it out on mommy!"

"I thought you said sex rocks her to sleep."

"It does. But, she might be feeding off of my anxiety, right now."

He crawled up to lay beside her and grabbed her in his arms. She threw a blanket over them. "Speaking of, what happened before? You winced in pain, I saw it. Did I hurt you?"

She sighed. "I don't know what happened. But, it wasn't something we should worry about. Before you ask, I promise to bring it up at the next appointment, ok?"

"You know me too well. Doesn't matter anyway, I'll be there. So, even if you happen to forget, I'll remember and ask." He smiled and kissed her.

She pulled away and smiled at him. "However, that's not the anxiety I was referring to."

"Oh?"

"Would now be a bad time to tell you that my family wants to come here to celebrate Christmas?" She bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation of his response.

He was silent for a minute.

"That depends." He finally answered. "Would now be a bad time to tell you that they will be here tomorrow night?"

She sat up quickly and turned around to look at him.

"WHAT?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell do you mean they'll be here tomorrow night? How the hell do you even know about this?" She got off the bed, wrapped the blanket around her and looked at him, waiting for his response.

"Where are you going? Would you relax? Get back in bed."

"Not until you answer me."

"The same way you know. Dante called me after he hung up with you."

"Are you kidding me?" she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you freaking out?"

"Why aren't you?"

He put on his robe and sat next to her. "Why should I be? This is your family. My daughter's family. That makes them my family, too. The holidays are meant to be spent with family, right? I may not have had that luxury growing up, but you did and you loved it. Your love of all things family related is one of the many things I love about you. Being that its one of the many things that I want for our child, I'm going to have to start getting used to the big family get together things."

He put his arm around her and looked down at her smiling face. He smiled back and kissed her.

"Besides, they're going to be in MY territory now. I'm not scared of them." He joked.

He looked over at Olivia and they burst into laughter.

"You know. I don't know how I feel about this whole getting along with Dante thing. I think you should go back to co-existing and not speaking to each other." She joked. "So, they're really going to be here tomorrow night?"

"They really are. From what I understand, your parents didn't want you making the drive, but they really want to see you and the house. Your mom insists on cooking, which is why I suggested they come tomorrow night. Dante and Lulu will be here early tomorrow to help me get the house ready." He told her.

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Enjoy the holiday and the time with your family. Of course, you should also eat as much as you want." He smiled.

She stood up and grabbed her robe. "I'm not some delicate flower, honey. I can help you…"she was overcome with another dizzy spell and leaned on the bed for support.

"You ok, baby?" he said as he grabbed onto her. "That's the second time today. Should I be worried?"

"No, I think I just got up too fast." She took a few deep breaths. "I also think I'm just tired."

"Ok, then why don't you lie down and I'll get you some hot tea. Sound good?"

"I'd much rather have you in bed with me. You've been gone all day and I missed you." She said as she crawled into bed.

"Well, in that case." He crawled into bed right beside her and covered them with the blanket.

She put her arm around him and her head on his chest. "I feel fine, honey. Just tired, but that's normal. Please stop worrying about me. I can feel it." She looked up at him.

He kissed her forehead. "It freaks me out when you do that. I'll feel a lot better if you call Dr. Lee."

"I really don't think it's necessary, but if I have another dizzy spell, I'll call her, ok?"

"Alright, I'm gonna hold you to that." He kissed her again and snuggled closer to her.

_**Early the next afternoon…**_

Olivia opened her door to greet Dante and Lulu, but was surprised to just see Lulu standing there with bags in her hand.

"Hi, honey. Where's Dante?"

Lulu pointed behind her to the car as she walked in. "He's getting the rest of the stuff out of the car."

"Hey, ma!" Dante waved. "Don't even think about coming to help." He yelled up to her.

"Should I get John, then?" she yelled back. Johnny appeared behind her. "No need, here I am." He said as he walked past her.

Dante kissed her on her cheek as he walked past her into the house.

"Hey, baby. What is all of this stuff?" she asked following them to the kitchen.

"This is all of the stuff Nona said she needed to make dinner."

"Are you kidding me? I could have done that!"

"I know and so does Nona, but she didn't want you doing too much of anything." Dante shrugged.

"Oh, you guys are too much, you know that?" Olivia shook her head. Just then the baby kicked. "Ow. See? Even your little sister agrees." She said as she put her hand on her belly.

"She's kicking?" asked Dante as he rushed over and put his hand on her belly. Olivia moved his hand over to where hers was so he could feel it. "Wow, she's strong." He laughed.

"Yes, I know. She's inside of me, remember?"

"Alright you. We're gonna put all of this stuff away and get the house ready for your family. Go chat with Lulu, watch a movie or something." Johnny said as he kissed her forehead.

Lulu walked out of the living room. "Oh there you go. Spinelli gave me your…oh, never mind." She stopped when she saw Johnny behind Olivia.

"What?" he asked.

Olivia turned around. "Excuse me; didn't you just toss me out of the kitchen? Go!"

Johnny put his hands up and backed into the kitchen.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Olivia said to Lulu.

She led her into their room and Lulu gave her the box. Olivia opened it. "Oh my God! It's absolutely perfect! How was he able to get them on there like that?" she asked her.

"I have no idea, but you asking for his help was like asking him to deliver baby Jesus. He would not shut up and less than perfect was unacceptable."

"Aww, he's so cute. Why didn't you bring him with you?"

"Actually, we were going to ask him, but he went to spend the holidays with his grandma."

"Really? Well, good for him. What about you, honey? Is your family ok with you not spending Christmas with them this year?"

"Well, dad and Tracy are away and my brothers are, well, I don't know. I'd much rather spend it with you, I hope that's ok."

"Of course it is! Don't be silly! First thing you can help me with is finding somewhere to hide this. I swear John is like a little kid and will be looking." She laughed.

Lulu looked around. "Um, well, I don't think in here is a good idea. Hey! What about the nursery? He has no reason to go in there."

"Ohhh, good one. Come on." She grabbed her hand and they rushed to the nursery.

When Olivia opened the door, she smiled. "You know, no matter how many times I come in here, my heart still melts every single time."

"I can see why." Lulu said, looking around.

Olivia found a spot to hide Johnny's gift. As soon as she was done and they walked out of the nursery, the guys came up the stairs.

"What are you two up to?" asked Dante.

Lulu laughed. "Nothing. Why do you think we are up to something? I just wanted to see the pretty nursery again."

"Hey did you feel the baby move? I did. She kicked me." Dante beamed.

"Aww, you're so cute." Said Olivia. "Lulu didn't get so lucky. I think she's sleeping now, so no movement."

"Don't worry, Lulu. You'll get your chance. She moves a lot." Said Johnny. "Where are you going now?" he asked Olivia.

"To get the bedrooms ready, starting with my parents."

"I told you, we're gonna do all of that. Go relax." He protested.

"Oh no. I have to do my moms. I'm serious. She's very picky and only I know how to do it without her bitching." He looked at her as if he didn't believe her. "I'm not kidding, ask your new best friend here." She pointed to Dante.

"Let her do it, man. She's got Lulu to help. But that's it, ma."

"Don't worry; I came prepared with movies we both want to see, so when we're done, we take over the TV and sofa!" Lulu declared as she followed Olivia to one of the guest bedrooms.

_**Later that evening…**_

The doorbell rang, waking Olivia from her nap. She looked around and saw Lulu stand up from the other sofa.

"Was that the doorbell?" she asked.

"Yes it was, don't get up, I'll answer it." She started to walk to the door. "Oh, never mind, Johnny's got it."

"What time is it?" Olivia was confused.

"8:30." Lulu answered.

"What?" she sat up quickly and got lightheaded.

Lulu ran to her and sat down. "Hey, hey, hey. Chill out. You ok?"

"I'm ok. Clearly sat up way too fast. Why did you guys let me sleep so long?"

"Why not?"

"Where's my princess?" Olivia heard her dad call from the foyer.

"In here, daddy!" she called out to him as she got up to go and greet her family.

She hugged her father and kissed his cheek.

"Where's everybody else?" she asked.

"Mom is in the kitchen putting some stuff she brought in your fridge and your brothers will be here tomorrow. Vito and Tony have to work in the morning, so Joey and Alex decided to wait and ride up with them." He answered.

"Oh, ok."

"There goes my baby." Olivia heard her mom say.

"Hi ma." Her mother hugged her.

"Honey, are you sure your due date is right? You look farther along than you should." She said as she placed her hand on her belly.

"Is that your way of telling me I look fat? Thanks, ma."

"Oh, sweetie. That's a baby in there, not fat. Stop it." She looked at her again. "You look tired and pale. Are you feeling ok?" she asked, concerned.

"Boy, you are just dishing out the compliments left and right tonight, ma." She looked at her dad who smiled in response. "I am tired, ma. Your granddaughter is definitely making her presence known."

"Well, honey, are you…wait. What? Granddaughter? You're having a little girl?" asked her mom, excited.

Olivia laughed at her reaction. "Yes! I'm not gonna be the only girl anymore!"

"My princess is having her very own little princess? Well, Merry Christmas to us!" exclaimed her dad as he hugged her again.

Her mother hugged her again. "Well, I guess that explains a lot. Girls are very different from boys."

"I guess." Replied Olivia. "Come on, let me show you the house and your room." She told them.

After she gave them a tour of the house and they had settled into their bedroom, they all sat in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry, babe? We saved you some dinner." Johnny asked her.

"You ate already?" he nodded. "I still can't believe you let me sleep the day away like that. Yes, please, I'm starved."

He heated her food and placed it in front of her. As she ate, her mom made everyone a cup of coffee.

"Well, son." Her dad said to Johnny. "You've done good here, by my daughter. I think this is perfect for her and exactly what she deserves." He said as he shook his hand.

"I agree. The house is beautiful. And the nursery? I hear you did that all on your own? It's absolutely precious." Said her mom.

"Thank you very much. Both of you. I promised to take care of her, of them, and make sure they had everything they need and want. I intend on doing just that." He said as he looked at her.

She smiled in response and winked at him.

"So, Nona, did you check to make sure we got everything you needed?" asked Dante.

"We didn't pick up alcohol, yet. We weren't sure of what everybody would want." Chimed in Lulu.

"Just make sure there's eggnog for me, without alcohol, of course." Said Olivia as she yawned. "Ohh, excuse me."

"Looks like someone is ready for bed." Said Johnny.

"I'm right there with you, honey. I'm going to head up to bed so I can get up early and start making everything. Come on." Said Mrs. Falconeri

"What time are you getting up? I'll get up with you." Asked Olivia.

"You will do no such thing."

"Come on, ma. At least to keep you company and spend time with you." She looked at her with pleading eyes as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Oh, alright. I'll be up at 5. But, if you're too tired, you stay in bed, hear me?"

"Yes, ma." She kissed her cheek. "Good night."

_**The next morning…**_

All three women were awake and in the kitchen. As Mrs. Falconeri poured coffee into mugs for them, she looked at Olivia.

"Honey, did you sleep ok?"

"I have absolutely no trouble sleeping, ma. It just feels like I'm always tired even if I sleep for 10 hours. Which I do, sometimes." She laughed.

"Ugh. So jealous. I would kill to sleep more than 6 hours." Said Lulu.

"I'm sorry, honey. It's just that you look so tired and you're very pale. I can't help but feel a little concerned. Are you taking your vitamins?"

She looked down and took a sip of her coffee before answering. "No. I'm not taking the iron pills, either."

"Oh dear, that's probably why. Why aren't you taking them?"

"Because they're huge and make me gag whenever I take them. Also? I feel sick after taking them."

"That's not very smart, Olivia." They looked over at Lulu.

"She's right." Agreed her mom.

Olivia sighed. "Actually, I wanted to ask you, ma. I've been getting some pretty random dizzy spells, is that normal?"

"Really? Do you have pain, too? Like when it happens?" she asked.

"No, not at all. It just comes out of nowhere. John is a little worried, but I can't help but think it's normal because I feel fine." She decided not to mention the pain she had during sex with Johnny the other night.

"Ok, you're officially freaking me out." Said Lulu.

"I think just to be on the safe side, maybe you should call your doctor. See what she says." Her mother suggested.

"I agree. Get mad at me if you want, but I know how stubborn you are and I will bug you until you make that call." Lulu said. "Olivia, you and Tracy are the closest things I have to a mother right now. If anything happened to you, I…I don't know what I would do." Lulu fought back tears. "But, that's not as important as Johnny and your baby. You have to make sure you're ok, for them at least."

"Aww, honey." Olivia put her arms around her. "Is everything ok? What's with the tears?"

Lulu looked at her.

"Yeah, I see them; you can't hide them from me." She smiled.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" asked Mrs. Falconeri

"I'm sorry. I guess I should warn you that I tend to get a little…ok, maybe a lot emotional around the holidays." Lulu smiled at them. "Just don't mind me."

"You don't need to apologize. I understand. And just to make you both happy, I will call Dr. Lee. But, she's out of town for the holidays, so I promise to do so as soon as I get to work after New Years. Ok?" she looked at both of them.

They agreed and started on preparing everything for that evening.

_**Later that afternoon…**_

While Dante and Lulu were out picking up everyone's requested form of alcohol, as well as Olivia's eggnog, her brothers arrived.

"Wow, look at you, sis. Baby is definitely on board." Laughed Vito as he hugged her.

"Seriously." The rest agreed as they did the same.

"Oh shut up. Glad you've finally decided to join us." She teased.

"Where's John? And my nephew?" Vito asked.

"Dante and Lulu went to the store and John is..."

"Right here." He said as he came down the stairs.

"Hey, man. Nice house you got here." Tony said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Laughed Vito.

"Come on, I'll show you guys around and where you're sleeping." He looked at Olivia. "You wanna show them the nursery, babe?"

"I think I'm gonna go sit down for a little bit, you have fun showing off your work." She said before kissing him and walking into the living room.

When they all came back down, they were all having a good laugh over something.

Olivia looked back at them. "What's so funny?" she asked them.

"Is it true that you, of all people, always got caught trying to sneak out of the house on New Year's Eve?" Johnny asked as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Oh my God, yes! No matter how much I begged them to let me go see the ball drop in Times Square, they always refused. So, eventually, I stopped asking and just decided to go on my own. I failed every single year and got caught. I just stopped trying when Dante came along." She laughed.

"So, what was it like when you finally went? All that you expected or what?" he asked her.

"I never did." She said.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Really."

Mr. Falconeri walked in with Dante, a bottle of scotch and glasses for everybody. "Alright, lets drink!" he exclaimed as he and Dante handed glasses to everyone.

Lulu entered with a glass of eggnog for Olivia. "Here you go, no alcohol, of course." She smiled.

"Thank you, honey." She took the glass and drank from it. "However, as much as I want to sit here and watch you all get drunk and make fools of yourselves, I think I'm going to go lay down for a little while." She stood up.

Johnny stood up as well. "Let me take you upstairs." He grabbed her hand and led the way.

"Do you let her do anything by herself?" asked Joey.

"Dude!" Alex slapped the back of his head.

Johnny turned to answer, but Olivia pushed him forward. "Don't bother. He's just being a little brat." She said as she shot him a look that made him regret his question.

"Ha. You're in for it now, buddy. You know how your sister gets." Said Mr. Falconeri

"Yeah and she's having major mood swings, so if I were you, I'd pray she wakes up in a very good mood." Teased Dante.

…..

"Please don't let me sleep too long, baby."

"You should sleep as long as you want to. We'll all still be here when you wake up." He said as he covered her. He sat down beside her and kissed her. "You're sure that you feel ok, right?"

She put her arms around his neck. "I promise you that I feel fine, just very, very tired. Go enjoy the scotch with my dad. His bringing out the scotch and pouring your glass first says a lot. Trust me." She smiled and kissed him.

He stood up and kissed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Have fun."

…..

"There you are! Let's toast." Mr. Falconeri said as he handed Johnny his glass.

"What are we toasting, dad?" asked Vito.

"This man, right here." He said as he put his hand on John's shoulder. "My daughter is not a stupid woman; in fact she is wise beyond her years. So, I've never doubted your ability to be what she deserves. I'm proud of you for not running scared at the thought of becoming a father and for stepping up and already creating a home for your child and future wife."

"And a damn good one at that." Chimed in Mrs. Falconeri.

"I'll second that." Said Dante.

"So, to John!" Mr. Falconeri raised his glass and everyone else followed.

"It's a shame Olivia missed that." Said Lulu.

"Where is she?" asked Mrs. Falconeri.

"Taking a nap." Answered John. He turned to Mr. Falconeri. "Thank you very much, sir. I've never been happier than I am right now and that's because of your daughter. I am well aware of the fact that I don't deserve her, but someone thinks I do, so I won't argue." They all laughed.

"Alright, so how about, for a change, you tell us about yourself."

"Um, ok. What would you like to know?"

They all sat around chatting, drinking and telling stories about their childhoods. Before they knew it, time had gone by and they were all pretty tipsy.

Olivia came downstairs, having been awoken by her kicking baby who was clearly hungry.

She stopped at the entryway to the living room watching them. Her dad, Johnny and Vito were clearly drunk. _Oh great. Lord only knows what was said. But, no one's fighting, so I guess everything's ok._

"Your turn, Johnny." She heard Lulu say. "What's your biggest fear?"

"My biggest fear? Hmm…" he turned and saw Olivia standing there. He got up and walked, more like staggered, over to her. "My biggest fear is that one day this beautiful, perfect woman will wake up and realize that she has made the biggest mistake of her life by agreeing to marry me."

She looked up at him. "That will never happen and you know it. Stop being such a paranoid freak. You have my heart, John. No one's ever been able to say that before." She smiled.

"Funny you should say that…"

"Hey! Look!" said Dante.

They both looked over at him. "What?" they asked in unison.

He pointed above them. They looked up and saw that they were standing under the mistletoe. Johnny laughed.

Olivia looked at Dante again, surprised that he pointed it out. "Where did that come from?" she asked.

"What does it matter?" asked her mother, giggling.

"Oh my God. Are you ALL drunk?" she asked looking at them.

"Oh shut up and kiss your baby daddy!" Joey slurred.

"I don't need mistletoe for that and I surely do not need to be told to do so." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss to which everyone cheered.

He lifted her off the ground and she laughed. "Oh honey, put me down before you drop me please? You reek of scotch." He put her down. "Have you all eaten? I swear the answer better be no, because if you let me sleep through Christmas dinner…" she threatened.

"We have not. We were waiting for you to wake up." Said Lulu.

"Good. Little one here woke me up. Safe to say, we're ready to eat."

"Well, then let's eat then, honey." Said her mom.

As they walked to the dining room, Alex ran up to his sister. "You missed dad's toast to John, Sleeping Beauty."

"Daddy toasted John?"

"Yup. It was pretty kick ass. You definitely would have cried." He teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him as he ran around to the other side of the table. Johnny pulled her chair out for her and she noticed he swayed a little.

"Why don't you sit down first? I'm afraid you're gonna fall over."

"I'm fine. Sit down." He kissed her cheek when she sat down and sat next to her.

After dinner, they found themselves back in the living room. Everyone continued to drink and Olivia enjoyed the entertainment.

"You know what we should do? Play some Wii!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Oh please do! This is going to be so much fun to watch." Said Olivia as she went to sit by her mom, out of harm's way.

After awhile of them playing, Olivia started to yawn.

"Tired again, honey." Asked her mom.

Olivia sighed. "Yes. She's taking all of my energy, ma!" she whined. "How the hell am I going to work like this? I can't take naps at work. It's not preschool."

"Well, honey. Maybe you should consider leaving your job."

"What? No way. I can't do that." She objected.

"Olivia, you have a good man on your hands, here. He's willing and able to take care of you. He already puts you first and provides for you. I think you would make him the happiest man alive if you let him take care of you in every way possible."

Olivia looked at John battling Vito in a boxing match. "I'll see if I can somehow work from home or something." She put her head on her mother's shoulder.

As she started to doze off, Dante and her dad yelled as Johnny won the match, startling her.

"Oh crap! Sorry, ma. I didn't realize you were asleep." Said Dante.

"Its ok, honey."

"Alright, I think I'm going to celebrate this victory by taking my beautiful fiancée up to bed." Said Johnny as he reached for her.

They all started objecting.

"Come on man, that's my mom! Gross!"

"Oh would you guys shut up with the hysterics? He means to actually go to sleep." She said as they were walking out. She turned around. "Although, if that's not what he means, it's none of your business."

"Sis! That's nasty. And it's what got you in that position to begin with." Tony said as he pointed to her belly.

Johnny laughed loudly as they made their way upstairs. He walked past their bedroom to the nursery, still holding her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting your Christmas gift out of its hiding spot." He smiled.

"John, don't you think the house was enough?"

"Nope." He went into the closet, pulled out a long rectangular jewelry box and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas, baby."

She opened up the box to see a beautiful crystal heart necklace. "Oh honey. It's…amazing."

"Nowhere near as amazing as its owner." He replied. "Do you remember earlier when you said that I have your heart?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Well, I found it funny because I had this specially designed so that when you hold it up to the light..." he put it on her and lifted the heart to the light. "Can you see it?"

Tears came to her eyes when she saw little crystal "JZ"s embedded into the crystal heart.

"So, I'm sorry Ms. Falconeri, but I must correct you. It's you that has MY heart. Forever."

She turned around, put her hands on his face and kissed him.

"I take it you like it?" he asked

"I love it! Thank you so much, honey." She kissed him again. "Oh! Wait, I hid your gift in here, too." She laughed as she walked over to the baby dresser.

"We'll need to find new spots next Christmas. She'll find them next year." They both laughed as they pictured it.

She walked over to him, box in hand. "You always joke around and say that you don't know how you're ever going to get used to leaving us, even if it's just to go to the store. So, I'm hoping this can be a good substitute."

He looked at her, confused and opened the box. What he saw left him speechless. He picked up the dog tags from the box. There were four. One had a picture of him and Olivia from the very beginning of their relationship. Beside that was another one engraved with: _My heart is yours, now and forever, Liv._ The next set had the baby's sonogram picture on it and an engraved one that said: _Daddy's little princess. _

He looked at her. "Wow. I don't even know what to say. It's…wow." He put them on.

Olivia walked up to him. "Its designed so that, if you wanted to, you could add our wedding photo and one of her when she's born to the other side of the existing photos."

"Really? That's awesome!" he smiled at her.

"Yup, when you're ready to do that, Spinelli can help." She laughed.

He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

The nursery door slowly opened.

"In the baby's nursery? Have you no respect for my sister?" joked Dante.

They looked over to see them all standing there, watching them and smiling.

"Seriously?" asked Olivia. She looked up at Johnny. "Last time we have any holidays in our house."


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia looked over at the clock. _5:52._

As hard as she tried, she couldn't fall back to sleep. She looked over at Johnny who was peacefully sleeping and pouted. "Why do you have to give mommy such a hard time? I just want to sleep. Cant you let me do that?" she whispered.

She knew exactly what would help soothe the baby as well as help her fall asleep. But, it was obvious that Johnny was too scared to have sex with her after the last time. So, since he keeps avoiding her, she decided to wait until she talked to Dr. Lee so she could ease his mind.

She looked at him again. "Whatever it is that you have planned for today better make up for this, I'm just saying." She sat up and gently kissed his cheek before getting out of bed. Clearly, she wasn't going to be falling asleep again, so she took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast.

…

"What is that wonderful smell?" Johnny said as he entered the kitchen and kissed her. "Mmm…I knew it. It's you."

Olivia laughed. "Good morning to you, too."

He smiled. "Good morning. What, may I ask, are you doing?" he noticed she was fully dressed. "And how long have you been awake?"

"Ugh. Don't ask. You have good timing, though. I just finished your breakfast."

"Is the baby keeping you awake?" he asked as he rubbed her belly.

"Yes, she is."

"I'm sorry, baby. I wish there was something I could do."

She looked up at him. "Really? Because, there is something you could do." She smiled coyly.

He ignored her comment. "I'm gonna eat, so should you. I figure since we're both up and ready, we can leave as soon as we're done."

"You know. You suck. And at this point in time, not in a good way!" she complained. She started to clean up the kitchen.

He watched her from where he sat and tried not to laugh at her. "Liv, come sit down and eat."

"I already ate and I strongly suggest that you shut up and do the same or I'm going to be tempted to throw this coffee mug at your head." She snapped.

Johnny did as he was told. Besides, it was all he could do to keep from laughing at her little tantrum. Though, he was worried she was going to break a dish or two. He shrugged. _Better the dishes than my head._ He thought to himself.

Less than an hour later, he was putting their bags in the car when she appeared in the doorway. He looked up at her and noticed she didn't have her coat on. "What are you doing out here without your coat on? Come on. Put it on and get in the car."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I don't feel like leaving the house. I'm tired. While you sleep soundly all damn night, your daughter keeps me awake. So, I feel like taking a nap. You go do whatever and have fun." She waved her hand in front of her.

Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes. "Olivia, get in the car."

"I just told you that I'm going to take a nap. What didn't you understand?" she asked.

"You can take a nap in the car! It's not a short ride; now get in so we can go." He was losing his patience and she noticed.

She stared at him for a moment. "If it's not a short ride then where are we going?" she asked, giving in.

"If you get in the car so we can go, you'll find out soon enough."

She moved toward the car.

"Coat." He said.

She sighed and turned around to get her coat out of the house. She locked the door behind her and walked to the car.

"Seriously, Olivia? Put your coat on."

"We're gonna be in the car for awhile, right? I get hot fast. You know that. Stop treating me like a kid." She argued.

"Stop acting like one." He said quietly behind her.

She turned around. "What?"

"Nothing." He opened her car door. "Get in."

She stood there staring at him instead.

"Don't start, Olivia. Just get in the car." Nothing. "Please?"

She reluctantly got in and he closed the door.

He got in the car, put on his seatbelt, looked over at Olivia, noticed she didn't have hers on and gave her a look.

"What?" she snapped.

"Can you put your seatbelt on, please?"

"Oh my God, John. You do realize that I have a father, right?" she said as she struggled with the seatbelt.

"Why do you always have to be such a smart ass?" He leaned over to help her.

"I can put my own seatbelt on, thank you very much." She said as she finally got it to cooperate.

His face was inches from hers and he looked right into her eyes.

"I know that you are annoyed by the fact that I'm not comfortable having sex with you right now. But, I really need you to understand that it's not because I don't want to." He smirked. "Believe me, that's definitely not the case. It's just that, I can't bear the thought of hurting you and as much as you deny it, I know I did. So, until we see the doctor, I beg you to let us play it safe."

She put her hand on his cheek. "For that to happen, I'm going to need you to not look at me that way and get your hand off of my thigh." She smiled as he quickly moved his hand. "I know it's not because you don't want to. Well, the thought may have crossed my mind once or twice."

"What? Are you crazy?" he interrupted.

"Shut up, let me finish. Even though I know that's not why, my hormones don't give a shit. But, I get it and I'll deal with us playing it safe. You are so gonna have to make up for lost time, though."

They both laughed.

"You know, last time we made up for lost time, I kinda got you pregnant. Guess, it's a good thing we don't have to worry about that this time, huh?"

"Ha! That's right, you sure did. It was meant to be, apparently."

He leaned in and kissed her. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in and then quickly pulled away.

"Oh no, no, no. That's so not fair!"

"You're not the only one suffering here, you know. How do you think I feel?" he said breathless.

She looked down. "Oh, I can see how you feel. Too bad you wanna play it safe." She giggled.

He put the car in drive. "Now, THAT is not fair."

"You know, I can take care of that little problem for you." She teased as she caressed his thigh.

"I thought you were tired? Anyway, I'm driving." He put her hand in her lap.

"Oh, alright. Party pooper." She leaned back, tried to find a comfortable position and closed her eyes.

_**Hours later…**_

"Babe, wake up. We're here." He gently caressed her cheek to wake her up.

"Mmm…did you let me sleep the whole ride?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"Of course I did."

She opened her eyes and looked around. They were in what looked like an underground parking lot.

"Where are we?"

"Umm…well…I think I should show you rather than tell you." He winked at her. "Come on."

He grabbed their bags and opened her door.

"We're indoors so you don't have to put your coat on, Miss Cranky Pants." He teased.

"Hey. That's not nice. I have a reason." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed as he grabbed her hand and led her to the waiting elevator. They rode the elevator for awhile and finally the doors opened and she realized that they were in a hotel.

"Why are we in a hotel?" she asked confused.

He didn't answer and tugged her hand so she could follow him. They stopped at what she assumed was their room, even though there didn't seem to be many on this floor. He opened the door and motioned for her to go in.

"Holy crap! You got us a suite? For one night?" she turned and asked him.

"Come here." He walked over to the window and opened the drapes, revealing a balcony.

Olivia's mouth dropped open as she realized where she was.

"There is no way in hell that I'm taking you down there in your condition." He said as he pointed to the street. "So, I figured this was the next best thing. Since there's a balcony, you can even stand outside to enjoy it."

"Oh, honey."

They were in Times Square and had the perfect view of the crowd below, with the ball right outside of their balcony.

"You've always wanted to be here on New Year's Eve, right?"

She nodded her head, still at a loss for words.

"We actually have quite a few hours until the ball drops, so, how about I take you shopping?"

"I wanna go out there for a second. Just to see what it looks like from here." She said pointing to the balcony.

He opened the door, stepped out and then helped her out. She automatically looked down.

"Wow. We're up so high."

"Yep. I told them I wanted the room to be as high as the ball. They definitely hooked us up." He said looking around.

"You are so crazy. But, I love it, honey." She put her arms around him.

He put his arm around her. "The look on your face when you realized where we were, is all I needed." He looked down and saw that there was already a crowd. "No wonder your parents never wanted you to come here. It looks like a madhouse down there. I'm actually afraid to take you out there, myself."

"We could stay in the room all day. But…that might not be a good idea." She smiled.

Johnny laughed. "I'm gonna have to agree with you there. Alright, ready to go shopping?"

"I am, but, if it's ok with you…"

"You wanna eat first?" he finished for her.

"YES! I'm so hungry." She whined.

"Let's go feed you two."

When they got into the elevator, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss.

They were interrupted when the elevator doors opened and a couple with their child joined them.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "The little girl is staring at you."

She looked down. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." She replied quietly. "You're pretty."

"Aww, thank you sweetie. But, I don't think I'm as pretty as you are."

The little girl smiled. "Are you having a baby?"

"Honey, you don't ask questions like that." Her mother scolded. "I'm sorry." She said to Olivia.

"Oh, um, it's ok. Really." She replied, surprised. She looked down again. "Yes, I am having a baby. As a matter of fact, I'm having a little girl."

"Cool! What's her name going to be?"

Olivia looked at Johnny and then back to the little girl. "You know, we haven't even talked about that yet."

"That will probably be the last thing you guys do." Chimed in her dad.

Johnny laughed. "I bet it will be."

"What's your name?" Olivia asked her.

"Ashley."

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you." She smiled.

The elevator doors opened to a busy and very crowded lobby.

"Bye!" called the little girl.

"Bye, sweetie!"

"Good Lord." Johnny said as he looked outside. "I swear if somebody even looks at you the wrong way…"

"Oh relax, honey." She interrupted. "Are you sure you don't want to just stay in the room?"

"No. I brought you here to enjoy yourself. So let's get you guys some food and then we can do whatever you want."

"I don't need to go shopping, you know. I have everything I need. But, we can go shopping for you." She suggested smiling.

"We'll worry about that after we eat. Come on." He said as he grabbed her hand.

After dinner, they decided to walk around the city for a little while and after a few hours; they were finally entering their hotel room.

Olivia threw her coat down and headed straight for the bed as Johnny placed all of their bags on the floor.

"Thank God for room service. There is no way in hell that you are going anywhere with that crowd down there." He said.

"No argument from me there." She said as she lay down.

"You lasted a lot longer than I thought you would." He said as he lay next to her. "Are you tired?"

"I'm exhausted." She replied as she laid her head on his chest. "But, it was worth it. Wanna watch a movie?"

He reached for the remote. "I am not putting on a chick flick." He protested.

She lifted her head to look at him. "Well, that's fine. But don't go putting on some bloody, gory mess of a movie." She warned.

"What do you care? You're gonna fall asleep before it even starts."

She thought for a second and then put her head back down. "You're right. Put on whatever you want." She giggled.

He smiled and kissed her head.

"Please don't let me sleep past midnight."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

_**Hours later…**_

The ringing of the hotel phone woke Olivia.

"Thank you." Johnny said into the receiver before placing it back in the cradle.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Front desk. I asked for a wake-up call in case I fell asleep, too." He told her.

"You're so smart." She said as she kissed him. "What time is it?"

_**Knock. Knock. Knock. **_

"_Room service."_

"10 to 12." He said as he went to answer the door.

"Oh! I'm going outside." She said as she jumped up and grabbed her coat.

"Be careful, Liv."

She stood there, taking in the beauty of the ball as it stood right in front of her looking brighter than the moon even though it still wasn't lit up.

She heard Johnny behind her.

"Honey, I'm not sure that I can express to you how much this means to me." She turned around and saw he had two glasses in one hand and her camera in the other.

"I'm pretty sure you want to take at least one picture." He smiled.

"You remembered my camera!" she smiled as she took it from his hand. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the glasses.

"Well, you can't drink, but we should still toast." He handed her a glass. "Ginger ale."

She laughed. "Aww, you're so cute!" she reached up to kiss him.

He looked over the edge of the balcony as she busied herself taking pictures of everything.

"Holy shit! That's a lot of people down there."

She was next to him looking down as well. "They look like little ants." She joked.

"Alright, Ms. Falconeri." He said tipping his glass to her.

"Yes, Mr. Zacharra?" she smiled.

They both took notice of the ball lighting up and starting its descent to bring in the New Year.

"To new beginnings." He said.

"To undying love." She said.

"To family."

"Old…" she looked down at her belly. "And new."

"And to you. For making me the happiest man alive. Something I look forward to thanking you for. For as long as you'll let me."

She smiled. "That's not fair. I was going to say that. Or something close to it."

The crowd started to go wild below them. They looked over and the ball went dark just as 2011 lit up.

"Happy New Year, John."

"Happy New Year, babe."

As they kissed, she raised her camera and took picture after picture of them, hoping at least one came out good.

_**The following Monday…**_

Olivia sat at her desk going through paperwork in preparation for the meeting she, Carly and Jax were to have with Maxie and Lulu in 10 minutes.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to take her head out of Johnny's ass and come to work."

She didn't have to look up to know who the voice belonged to.

"Get out."

"I can't believe you just let him walk right back into your life as if he never left you." Sonny said as he walked farther into her office.

"I can't believe you actually think what I do is any of your damn business." She replied, finally looking up.

He took notice of the ring on her finger.

"You can't really be that stupid."

She looked around.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Lulu and Maxie rushed in.

"Oh great. You're back. Joy. How long until something happens?" Maxie asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lulu asked as she made her way over to Olivia. "Are you ok?" she asked her, concerned.

"I'm fine, honey."

"What the hell? She doesn't need protection from me."

"What she doesn't need is you in here stressing her out. So why don't you just go." Maxie blurted.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Carly asked as she walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she laid eyes on Sonny. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"That's a very good question." Jax said from behind her.

"Why is everyone acting like I'm here to hurt Olivia?"

"Because hurting the people around you is all you know how to do, Sonny." Lulu pointed out.

Olivia fanned herself with the folder in front of her.

"Get out, Sonny." Said Carly.

"Why don't all of you get out? Olivia and I were in the middle of an important conversation."

"No you were not." Said Maxie.

"Either way, Sonny, you're not welcome here and we all have business to discuss. Please leave." Said Jax.

"Oh please. What business could you all possibly have?"

"That's not any of your business!" yelled Carly.

"Enough!" Olivia yelled to be heard and they all looked at her. "I really don't have the patience for any of this shit, right now" she stood up and started to walk around her desk. "So, if you all want to continue…" She winced and her hand flew to her side as she lost her balance.

Lulu tried to catch her, but was too slow and Olivia fell to the floor.

"Oh my God, Olivia!" Lulu rushed over to her side. "She's out cold."

Jax was already on the phone calling for an ambulance.

Carly and Maxie joined Lulu by Olivia.

"Olivia? Olivia?" Carly shook her.

"Um, I'm not sure shaking her is going to help anything." Maxie said. She pulled Carly's hands away from her. "I'm serious. Stop it. That can't be good for her or the baby. Are you stupid or something?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ok. You two need to get away. Go. She needs whatever air she can get and you two fighting by her will only take it all up." She looked at them and they didn't move. "GO!"

"She's right. Come on, ladies. She needs air." Said Jax.

"Olivia?" Nothing. She looked at Maxie. "Call Johnny. Tell him to meet us at the hospital."

Maxie ran to Olivia's desk, grabbed her cell phone and dialed Johnny.

"She's pregnant? Why didn't…? Is she gonna be ok?"

"You better hope she is. I can't say the same for you when Johnny finds out you're the reason she was upset." Lulu threatened.

"Johnny, its Maxie. You need to get over to the hospital, now." She said into the phone.

"Is Olivia in labor? It's too early." He said panicking.

"No, she's not in labor, but she had a pain and then she passed out."

"I'm on my way."

She ended the call.

"Dante. Call Dante." Said Lulu.

While she did as Lulu requested, the paramedics arrived and started to tend to Olivia.

"What happened?"

"She winced as if she had a pain and grabbed at her side and then she just passed out and she hasn't come around, yet." Blurted out a panicked Lulu.

"How far along is she?"

"A little over 5 months." she responded

He looked at Olivia. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Alright, is anybody going to come with her?"

"Yes, I am." Said Lulu.

"Her son and fiancé are on their way to the hospital as well." Maxie informed them.

"We'll be right behind you." Said Jax.

They wheeled Olivia out, Lulu and Jax following.

Carly stopped in front of Sonny. "If you have any sense, you will not dare go anywhere near her or the hospital, Sonny." She threatened.

_**At the hospital…**_

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she saw Johnny sitting next to her, her hand in his.

"There go those beautiful brown eyes that always make my heart skip a beat." He said.

"Hey, you."

"You gave me quite a scare there, babe. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. What happened?"

"Well, from what I was told, you got a pain when you stood up and then you passed out. When you got here, your blood pressure was dangerously high. But, what nobody can seem to tell me is why you were so upset to begin with. So, I'm hoping you can."

The door opened. "Ah, you're awake. Very good. How are you feeling mommy?" asked Dr. Lee.

"Tired. Confused."

"Well, that's all normal." she took her blood pressure. "Good girl. It's finally down. However, so are your iron levels. You're not taking your vitamins or iron pills are you?"

Olivia closed her eyes. She knew Johnny was going to get mad at her. "No, I haven't." she heard Johnny sigh. "Is the baby ok?" she asked her.

"Everything seems fine, but that's why I'm here. I want to listen to her heartbeat and do a quick ultrasound, ok?"

She nodded her head.

"Could her low iron level be the reason she's been having random dizzy spells for the last weeks or so?" Johnny asked.

"Have you? Why didn't you call me?" she asked Olivia.

"Funny enough, doc. I was going to do just that this afternoon."

"She also had some pain during the last time we had sex." Johnny informed her.

Dr. Lee looked at both of them. "How long ago was that?"

"A little over a week ago." She replied.

"Can you describe the pain?"

"It was nothing, really."

"Liv, stop. Be honest." Johnny interrupted her.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "No, I can't describe it."

"Ok, don't worry. We'll hopefully get some answers right now. Let's start with her heartbeat."

She placed the fetal Doppler on her belly and Olivia's eyes shot open.

"That doesn't sound right. Why does her heartbeat sound like that? What's wrong?" she started to panic.

"Olivia, relax. If you get worked up, so will she."

She quickly squirted gel, followed by the transducer onto her belly. After moving it around for a bit, she stopped.

"Well, that's…"

"What's wrong?" asked Johnny, worried.

"Well, nothing is wrong. But, I think I just figured out what's going on with you, Olivia."

"What is it?" she asked.

She pressed a few keys on the keyboard to enhance the image and froze the screen.

She looked at them and pointed to the screen. "I have to apologize because I don't know how I missed it during the last ultrasound. But, if you look closely, mom and dad, you'll see that you are expecting twins. Seems like one is shy and keeps hiding behind his, or her, sister."

Olivia's hand went to her mouth in shock.

"Wow." Was all Johnny could say.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my God. So, that's why it's been feeling like a war is going on in my belly?" she asked.

Dr. Lee smiled. "Yes, that would be why. You've got two little people fighting for room in a tiny space."

"Is it another girl or is it a boy?" asked Johnny.

She turned back to the monitor and started to move the transducer around again.

"Let's see." She shook her head. "He or she wants to remain a mystery."

"Of course. Why make it easy?" Olivia sighed. "So, I guess this is why I am always tired and can sleep the day away if I let myself?"

"Well, that and your anemia." She gave her a look. "I now have to give you a stronger dosage, are you actually going to take them?"

"Yes, she will. If I have to use physical force to make sure she does, I will." Johnny answered before she could.

Olivia looked up at him, surprised and then to Dr. Lee. "Can I go home now?" she asked.

"I would actually like to keep you here overnight to monitor your blood pressure. You haven't had any problems with it, so the sudden and extremely high rise worries me."

"Overnight? Are you kidding me doc? I can hardly sleep in my own bed and now you want me to sleep in this thing?" Olivia complained.

"I'm sorry. We'll do everything we can to make you comfortable, I promise. To make it up to you, I'll even do another ultrasound so we can try to see baby #2 again." She offered.

Johnny ran his hand through his hair. "Twins. Wow."

Dr. Lee laughed. "I know this is a bit of a shocker."

"A bit? Seriously? I have two babies inside of me. Two! I never expected to have another child, let alone two. At the same time."

Johnny stared at Olivia, unable to offer any words of comfort.

She moved, trying to sit up.

"Can you please take this freakin' thing off of me?" she complained.

"I'm sorry, Olivia, but we need to keep the fetal monitor on you so that we can keep an eye on the babies while you're here."

She sighed. "Then can you at least loosen it a little? It's really tight and annoying."

"I know it's uncomfortable, but it has to stay the way it is."

Olivia laid back in defeat.

Johnny took her hand in his, lifted it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her that instantly relaxed her.

"I can only imagine that her discomfort is only going to grow worse as her pregnancy progresses. So, what are some things that I can do for her to try and make her comfortable? And what should I not do so she doesn't throw a tantrum and try to kill me?"

"Hey! I'm right here, you know." She pouted.

"Well, for starters, keep her stress-free. We don't want any more episodes like today." She eyed Olivia. "Massages are good to help alleviate the stress on her back. You'll also want to keep her from doing much of anything."

Johnny nodded his head. "Should she continue to work?"

"Whoa! Ok…hello? I'm sitting right here! Stop talking about me like I'm not." She looked at both of them.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Lee replied.

"I just want to make sure I'm…we're ready for this. I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"I'm not dying. I'm pregnant. With twins. Thanks to you and your super sperm. Chill out. And I will not stop working."

"Well, Olivia, everything you do now can and will become difficult to do soon. Possibly sooner than we think. I don't want to, but if I have to, I will put you on bed rest."

"Speaking of bed." She looked at Johnny and then back to Dr. Lee. "Is it ok for us to have sex?"

Johnny smirked and shook his head.

"Yes, it is."

"What about that pain she had?" Johnny asked.

"That's actually normal in her situation. It may or may not occur again. But, I think Olivia can be trusted to be the judge of whether or not she can handle it." She smiled at her.

Olivia looked at Johnny. "See? Now, will you stop being a freak?"

Johnny laughed loudly.

The door opened and Dante looked in. "Ma, you're awake." He said, relieved.

"Hi, baby." She said as he hugged her.

"I'll be back to check on you later." Dr. Lee said and walked out.

"Are they still waiting out there?" Johnny asked Dante.

"Yeah, they are waiting to hear something before leaving." He replied.

"Ok, I'll go give them an update." He looked at Olivia. "It's Carly, Jax and Lulu. Tell them everything?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I'll be back." He leaned down to kiss her, grabbed his coat and walked to the door.

"Oh wait!" she called out.

He turned around when he got to the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just hungry. Please don't make me eat the food here." She begged.

He smiled and Dante laughed.

"Anything in particular you want?"

"No. I'll pretty much eat whatever you bring me. Just make sure there's a lot. Oh, and dessert." She smiled.

"You got it." He said and walked out.

"Um, what did he mean? Tell them everything? Are you ok, ma?" he swallowed hard.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry! I'm fine. As fine as a woman pregnant with twins can be, that is." She said looking at him.

"Twins?" he laughed. "Holy crap, ma. Twins?" he looked at her belly.

"Yes. There are two little people in there." She laughed. "I'm not gonna lie, though. I'm freaking out a little bit inside. John seems to be fine, so I don't want to worry him by showing that this scares me a little."

Dante looked confused. "Scared? You? Why in the world would you be scared, ma?"

"Dante, I never in a million years saw myself having another kid and now I'm having two. When I had you, I went through this same thing if not worse, but I had your grandparents and uncles to help me."

"And this time, you have the father of your child…well, children. That's gonna take some getting used to." He chuckled. "What I mean is, you're not alone this time, ma. You've got Johnny, the father of your babies, your future husband and the man you love. More importantly, he adores you and would move heaven and earth for you if he needed to. He's totally onboard for this parenting thing. I'll admit nobody is more surprised by that fact or that I'm the one saying it, than me." They laughed. "Besides, you've got me this time, too."

"Aww, honey."

"Oh don't start crying!"

Olivia laughed. "Ok, ok. You do make very valid points, though."

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel, you never know, he might just be feeling the same way." He pointed out.

"How in the world did you ever become so wise?" she asked.

"Ah, I blame it on the fact that I have a pretty kick ass mom. I can only hope to be as good of a parent to my own kids in the future." He smiled at her. "So, what am I getting? Two little sisters or one of each?"

"Ha! Well, seems baby #2 is hiding behind your sister. So, we have no idea, yet."

"Oh great…watch, that ones gonna give you hell."

"Or be a little angel."

They both looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Yeah, wishful thinking on my part, I know." She said.

The door opened and Olivia lifted her head to see Johnny there with bags in his hands.

She quickly sat up. "Yay! Food!"

Johnny laughed as he walked over to her. "I'm sorry it took me long, I couldn't decide what to bring you, so you've got a little of everything."

She clapped her hands as he started place the food in front of her.

Dr. Lee walked in just as Olivia was finishing up her chocolate cake.

"Aha, caught you." She said.

"He brought it." Olivia said, pointing to Johnny.

"Well, dad, don't you know the doctor is supposed to get the good stuff, too?" she teased.

Johnny laughed. "I think I missed that memo. My apologies, next time, I'll be sure to bring an extra piece."

"I'm going to hold you to that." She turned to Olivia. "Well, this could possibly work in our favor. The babies are either relaxing or wired after mommy gave them the good stuff. Let's see what we can find out."

She squirted gel onto her belly and placed the transducer on her.

Olivia felt movement. "Whoa, doc. I don't think my kids like being on camera. Ouch."

Johnny grabbed her hand. "Anything?" he asked the doctor.

"Well, here's your daughter, making her presence known. But, baby #2 is still hiding. See?" she said pointing to the screen. "His or her little head is right there."

Johnny chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked.

"Come on. You don't see who our daughter is going to take after? Making her presence known? Ring a bell?" he winked at her.

Olivia laughed. "I have no idea who you could mean."

Dr. Lee wiped the gel off of her belly. "Alright, you should get some sleep. Your blood pressure is perfect at the moment. Let's keep it that way. I'll be back first thing in the morning, if all is well, you'll go home right away." She left the room.

"I think we should just give up on trying to find out the sex." He suggested.

Olivia looked at him and the moved over and patted the bed next to her.

"Lay with me. Please?"

He smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." He said as he climbed onto the bed and put his arms around her.

She put her head on his chest. "I know you didn't actually think you were leaving me here by myself, did you?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Nope, I knew better. Besides, did you actually think I would try to leave?"

She smiled and lifted her head to look at him. "Are you scared?" she asked.

"Of what?"

"Twins. You're not only going to be a daddy, you're going to be a daddy to two babies at the same time."

"Truth? I was freaking out earlier. But, then I realized, I didn't know why. I mean, here I am, with the love of my life and we are awaiting the arrival of two babies that we made. Us. Together. What's better than that? What's there to be scared of? Nothing." He looked down to see her smiling. "What about you? How do you feel about it all? You were kind of scary earlier." He laughed.

She sighed. "I was honestly freaking out earlier. But then, my son, of all people, called me out on how foolish I was to be scared. Guess I did something right with him, huh? Hopefully, we have the same outcome with these two."

"We will. With you as their mom, there's no way they wouldn't turn out to be absolutely amazing, just like you." He said before kissing her.

"Their daddy isn't too bad, either. These are some lucky kids!" she laughed.

He grew serious. "I'm sure the thought has and probably still is crossing your mind, that I'm going to leave you, again. I'm not sure that I can ever make that fear go away, but I know I plan to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I was stupid. I had everything I wanted right in front of me; I was just too focused on vengeance to see it. I thought I lost you forever, but by some miracle, you gave me another chance. No way in hell I am ever giving you up."

She didn't look at him. "I hate that you can read me. It's just a stupid fear, honey. Blame my hormones. I know you wouldn't leave me."

"So, how about you tell me what happened today." He asked her.

Olivia sighed. She really didn't want to get into this with him, but she knew she should tell him.

She looked at him. "Sonny came to my office today and started giving me crap about taking you back and agreeing to marry you. Lulu, Maxie and then Carly and Jax came in and they all started arguing and I couldn't deal with it anymore. When I stood up to leave, the baby kicked, really hard and everything went black." She blurted out.

He was quiet for a few moments before responding. "So, it's Sonny's fault that you're in the hospital, right now?"

She could feel him growing angrier by the second. She sat up and looked at him.

"Honey, please relax. Getting upset will not help anything." She kissed him an effort to get him to relax.

He pulled away. "How can I not be upset? He basically put you and my children in danger. Why the hell was he even in your office?"

She grabbed his face in her hands. "Promise me you are not going to go and do something stupid." He tried to look away. "No. Look at me. Promise me. You have way too much at stake now, John and he is far from worth it."

He looked into her eyes and softened. "Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything stupid. I promise. However, I can't promise that I won't give him a piece of my mind. He's not going to hurt my family, Liv and he's obviously going to need me to tell him that."

She sighed in defeat because she knew she couldn't fight him on this one and he did have a point.

"Come here and lay back down. I don't want to talk about this anymore and I don't want you to think about this. We have a lot of planning to do. That's more important. Get some rest so that when Dr. Lee comes in tomorrow to check on you, she'll send us right home." He said as he helped her get comfortable next to him and covered her back up with the blanket. "Maybe I should sleep in the chair, so that you have the bed to yourself." He suggested.

"No! I want you right here, with me. That will make me comfortable and help me sleep. Please?"

"Hey, you don't have to beg, of course I'll stay right here with you, baby." He said and kissed her.

She was quiet and he thought she had fallen asleep until, "You heard the doctor, it's ok to have sex."

He laughed loudly. "I thought you were asleep."

"I'm just saying."

"I know what you're saying, Olivia. Now, go to sleep." He ordered her.

"Alright, Mr. Bossy Pants."

_**The next day…**_

Olivia woke from an impromptu nap. She went looking for Johnny and found him standing in the middle of the nursery with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"What are you doing, honey?" she asked walking over to him.

"Hey, look who's awake. You slept so long that I went to the shop, worked on a car and made it home before you woke up." He teased.

She scrunched up her nose. "Eww…you smell like gross oil and car stuff."

He laughed. "Sorry, I didn't make it to the shower just yet. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great. What are you doing in here?"

"Well, trying to decide which room to make the second nursery. I'm thinking the one right across is our easiest choice."

"Oh no, honey. We can't separate them. At least not while they are infants."

"But, we have the room to do it." He said, confused.

"I know. But, can you imagine spending all that time in this little space with someone, only to enter this world and be separated? It's bad enough that this will all be new to them, but to take away the one familiar thing to them would be horrible. Not to mention, it would break my heart."

He smiled at her. "Well, what if it's a boy? I really don't think that he's going to be ok in this room with all of this pink and princesses and stuff." He pointed out.

She looked around. "You got a point there. If we do end up with a boy, I guess you'll have to add knights and princes and you know, boy stuff." She turned to him and smiled. "This is going to be so much fun!"

He looked at her and laughed. "You are absolutely adorable." He leaned in to kiss her.

She pushed him away. "Uh-uh. Go take a shower." She said as she pushed him out of the nursery and towards their bedroom.

"Wait, I thought you loved the garage?" he teased her as he went to turn on the water.

"Um, yeah. For the memories. Good fucking times, there. One that might be responsible for this." She said, pointing to her belly. "But, I don't like the smell. Go wash it off."

He walked out of the bathroom without his shirt on and she felt like the heat turned up a few notches in their room.

"So, you mean to tell me that if I came home one day, covered in all this, but wanted nothing more than to devour you, that you would make me take a shower first?" he teased as he tried to pull her towards him.

She slapped his hand. "Stop it! That's not fair." She put her hands on his chest to push him away and closed her eyes to keep from leaving her hands where they were. "Go get in the shower." She said quietly.

He smirked at her and walked away.

She heard him get in the shower and sat where she was for a few moments before moving.

Johnny heard something behind him and turned around. When he saw Olivia standing there, he couldn't stop the huge grin from appearing on his face.

"Couldn't resist me, huh? Even all dirty and oily?" he teased her.

"Aren't we a bit cocky?" she asked.

"Nice choice of words!" he joked.

She smiled and shook her head at him. She gestured for him to come to her, which he quickly obliged. She slowly ran her hands down his wet, bare chest.

"I've missed this."

"Not as much as I've missed this." He replied in a husky voice as he grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

He kissed her and all of their pent up passion started to rise to the surface. He couldn't, and didn't want to, waste any more time. He lifted her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist.

He pulled away to catch his breath. He looked in her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"What? It's not like this is my first time." He was serious. "If I need you to stop, you'll know. Now will you please shut up and continue?" she ordered.

She pulled him back into their kiss. He decided to trust her judgment and did as he was told.

As he slowly entered her, he gave in to the moment.

"Ahhhh…" she moaned and dug her nails into his back as she fully accepted him into her.

He moved at a slow and steady rhythm to which she matched with the movement of her own hips. His pace quickened and so did hers. Their dry spell, albeit a short one, caused them to fall victim to the waves of their orgasms taking over their bodies before they were ready.

Johnny looked at her as he tried to catch his breath. "I don't know about you, but I'm nowhere near done." He placed her back on the floor of the tub.

"Well, I did say you were going to have to make up for lost time."Olivia said. "Come on; let's take this to the bed." She smiled and walked out.

Johnny turned the water off and followed.

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Chapter 12

Johnny intertwined his hands with Olivia's.

His tongue caressed her swollen breasts, making her arch her back in response.

Olivia was nearing her climax for the fourth time tonight and he wanted to prolong it as long as he could.

He placed his mouth on hers and kissed her with so much passion, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Olivia wrestled her hands free and ran them through his hair before lightly running her nails down his back.

She felt as if she would explode at any moment and could no longer hold back. She reached down and guided him into her. They both moaned loudly in response.

He tried to move slowly, but she pushed him to move fast. Before they knew it, the sound of the headboard banging loudly against the wall was accompanied by their moans as their orgasms simultaneously took over their bodies.

Johnny kissed her before rolling onto his back. She laid her head on his chest and ran her fingers through his chest hair.

As they lay, catching their breath, the doorbell rang.

Olivia picked up her head. "What the…? Who the hell is that?"

Loud banging now joined the ringing of the doorbell.

Johnny sat up. "I have no idea. What I do know, is that whoever it is, better have a damn good reason for being here." He said as he put on a pair of sweatpants. "I'll go check. Stay there."

He left Olivia lying in bed and went downstairs. When he opened the door, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Oh, finally! Where's my baby?"

Olivia heard her mother's voice and quickly sat up. "Holy shit!" She jumped out of bed and quickly searched for clothes to put on.

Johnny found his voice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Falconeri. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What are we doing here? My little girl was in the hospital and you wanna know why we're here?" Mr. Falconeri asked.

Olivia was rushing out of the bedroom when she heard her mom say, "Since you insist on standing there without a shirt on, John, close the door. If you get sick, Olivia gets sick. She gets sick, so does the baby and they will both be miserable. Come on. Close the door." She insisted.

Olivia turned around, grabbed a shirt for Johnny and rushed down the stairs.

"Whoa, princess. Where's the fire? Slow down." Her dad scolded.

"Hi, Daddy." She said as she hugged him.

"Oh, honey! Look at you all swollen and sleepy looking." Her mother said as she hugged her.

"God, ma! Will you ever just say hi without telling me how awful I look?" she complained.

Johnny was standing behind her mother and gave Olivia a look as if to say, _"What the hell?"_

She passed him his shirt and shrugged her shoulders slightly in response.

"I'm sorry, honey." Her mother apologized placing her hand on her belly. "How are you feeling? It's far too early for you to be so swollen."

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked to the living room.

"I'm ok, ma. What are the two of you doing here at this time anyway?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, you were in the hospital. Why are you even asking?" her dad said.

"So, you drive all the way from Bensonhurst without calling me first?"

"Well, aren't we crabby tonight?" Huffed her mother.

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry, ma. But, come on. You could've called."

"We did, Olivia, numerous times. Actually…" her dad looked at Johnny. "We've been calling both of your phones. We were knocking for quite some time, too. Were you sleeping?"

Olivia felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

Johnny noticed and changed the subject.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he offered.

"Actually, honey, I'm really hungry." Said Olivia, smiling.

"I bet you are." He smirked. "I'll go make something real quick." He said and left the room.

"So, you called me? Really?" she looked around. "Now that you mention it, where is my phone?"

"Don't worry about that right now, honey. What happened? More importantly, is everything ok?" her mom asked.

"Well, remember I told you that I was having dizzy spells?" her mom nodded. "Instead of just a dizzy spell this time, I passed out. Turns out my iron levels are low and…"

"Your blood pressure was high." Finished her dad.

"How did you know that?"

"Dante told us when he called."

"Oh…what else did he tell you?" she asked.

"Why don't you tell me why your blood pressure was so high?"

Olivia saw a look in her father's eyes that she knew all too well. She decided to avoid the subject of Sonny with him altogether.

"So, he didn't tell you I was having twins?" she asked.

His face softened and he smiled as her mother squealed with delight.

"Twins?" he asked.

"I knew it!" her mother exclaimed.

She looked at her mother, surprised. "What?"

"You're far too big to be carrying one baby in there. This pregnancy has you completely worn out, nothing at all like when you were pregnant with Dante."

"So, do you have two little girls in there or is the other one a boy?" her dad asked.

"The other one keeps hiding behind her, so we don't know."

Her dad laughed as he stood up. "Well, let me go on ahead and offer some words of advice to John. I'll let you know when your food is ready, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head and walked out.

"So have you given any thought to what we talked about, honey? Working less or not at all?" her mom asked.

"Nope."

"You're going to need to, and soon. You'll probably end up giving birth early, too."

She looked at her mother. "Boy, you are such a ray of sunshine tonight." She said sarcastically.

"I'm just being realistic. No worries, though. I'll help as much as you need me too. I'll even convince Daddy to move closer to you, if you want."

"Oh no, ma. That won't be necessary. Believe me. Seriously. John and I can handle it. Besides, there's no way in hell Daddy will leave Bensonhurst."

They both laughed.

...

Mr. Falconeri joined Johnny in the kitchen.

"So, I hear even more well wishes are in order. Twins, huh?"

Johnny laughed. "Ahh, Olivia shared the good news I see. Yes, twins. Pretty exciting."

"Exciting? So, you're not trying to figure out the best time to run and leave my daughter to raise them on her own?" he asked.

Johnny stopped what he was doing and looked at him. "With all due respect, sir, have I not proven that I want nothing more than to be with Olivia?"

Mr. Falconeri stared at him for a few seconds and then started laughing.

"Oh, come on. I'm just pulling your leg, John." He looked in the direction of the doorway to make sure they weren't coming to the kitchen and turned back to him. "On a serious note, what are you gonna do about Sonny?"

His question took Johnny by surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I know that bastard is the reason my daughter ended up in the hospital. You're not gonna let him get away with that are you?"

"Let who get away with what?"

They turned to see Olivia standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and resting on her belly.

Her mother walked up behind her. "What's wrong, honey?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Sounded like Daddy and John were conspiring about something." She looked at them accusingly.

"Didn't I tell you that I would let you know when your food is ready?" her dad said.

"Actually…" Johnny interrupted. "It's ready. Good timing, baby."

He placed the bowl of veggies for her on the island.

She looked in the bowl and scrunched up her nose. "That's not what I had in mind." She pouted.

He laughed. "I know it's not, but, you need the iron. So, eat it."

When she didn't move to eat, he pushed the bowl closer to her. "If you eat it, all of it, I'll let you have whatever you want."

She perked up. "Whatever I want?" she smirked.

"Eat."

"Well, now that we've seen you with our own eyes and see that you're ok, we're gonna go now." Said her dad.

Olivia drank some of her water before responding. "What? No way. Don't be silly. You'll stay here."

"Oh no, honey. We don't want to impose." Her mother said.

"There's no way that you are driving home tonight, I'm sorry. It's too late already." Johnny interrupted.

"See? If you want, you can leave in the morning. After you make me breakfast." She smiled at her mother.

...

Olivia walked into their bedroom after getting her parents settled in for the night.

"What are you watching?" she asked as she climbed into bed next to him.

"Friends." He replied as he put his arm around her. "Your parents in bed?"

"Yup." She said as she snuggled closer to him. "John?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Were you and my dad talking about Sonny?" she asked.

He sighed. "He asked me what I was gonna do about the fact that he was the reason you were in the hospital."

"I asked you not to do anything stupid, honey."

"I'm not. Besides, he's apparently disappeared again. I don't care. He can stay gone. I have more important stuff to deal with and prepare for." He said, smiling at her.

She was quiet for a moment and decided to change the subject.

"So, I ate all of my veggies."

"I know you did."

"You said I could have whatever I want." She purred as she caressed his thigh.

She knew he was smiling, even though she wasn't looking at him.

"Yes, I did. You had cake and ice cream." He teased.

"Hey, you didn't say I was limited!"

She continued to caress his thigh, slowly making her way into his pants.

He put his hand on hers. "Do you really need me to point out that your parents are here?"

"Do you really want me to stop?" she was looking at him now and he didn't respond. "Exactly. The door is locked and we'll just have to be quiet."

"You don't know how to be quiet."

Olivia feigned a look of shock and Johnny laughed.

He grabbed her face and pulled her to him for a kiss.

"I promise we can pick up where we left off, tomorrow, when we are alone again." He kissed her again.

She pushed him away, playfully. "Then stop kissing me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

It was his turn to act shocked, which made her giggle. He threw the remote to the side.

"I will do no such thing. Get over here!" he pulled her to him, put his arms around her and started kissing her. He kissed her ears, her cheeks and her neck as she giggled and squirmed to get out of his arms.

…

_**A month later…**_

Olivia was at her desk scrutinizing the paperwork for the contractors before taking it to Jax for his review and signature when Carly walked in. She rolled her eyes when she saw her.

Carly put her hand up. "Wait, wait. Before you start growling, just hear me out."

She put her papers down and sat back in her chair, rubbing her belly. "Go ahead, Carly. Give me a headache."

"Jeez, look at that thing." She said eyeing Olivia's belly. She noticed the look Olivia was giving her. "Sorry. Ok, look. It's obvious that working is becoming difficult for you. You drag yourself in late and we push you out the door early. You're miserable."

"Where are you going with this Carly?" Olivia asked, annoyed.

"I think it's time for you to start your maternity leave." She blurted out.

"No." she sat up and picked up her papers again. "You came, you spoke, I listened and now you can leave. I have to get this to Jax before the end of the day."

"I told you she wasn't going to listen to you. Instead of leaving it to me or John, you butt in." Jax said from the doorway.

"What the hell is going on here?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia, you don't need to stress yourself out coming to work every day. You're carrying twins; they need you more than we do. Stay home and rest. Get ready for their arrival. I insist."

Before she could answer, Lulu came in.

"I figured you might be…" she looked at the three of them. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a meeting. I just thought you might be hungry." She walked over to her desk. "I got us some lunch. I'm really sorry."

"No need to apologize, honey. We are not having a meeting and you are the only interruption I'm welcoming."

"That's because she has food." Carly joked.

"Shut up." Olivia couldn't help but chuckle.

Maxie walked in. "Olivia, do you have any idea where Jax is? I'm going to need one of your signatures on this press release so I can send it out." She looked up. "Oh, there you are. Who wants to sign?"

"In a minute, Maxie." Jax said as he turned back to Olivia.

"Why do you insist on working?" he asked her.

She took a bite of a fry. "What the hell am I supposed to do at home? Look at the four walls? There's only so much cleaning I can do. Sitting my fat ass in front of the TV, eating, surely is not a good idea. So, that leaves work."

"You are not fat, you're pregnant." Maxie said quietly. "Though, I totally understand why you would say you are, so don't mind me. Carry on."

"Oh!" Olivia placed her hand on her belly. "I think the babies wanna thank you for the food." She said as she grabbed Lulu's hand and placed it where she had hers.

Lulu's eyes opened wide as she grinned. "Oh my God. Is that both of them at the same time?"

"I think so." She laughed.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Like hell. It doesn't help that they seem to be night owls like their daddy, so they keep me up all night."

"See? Even more reason for you to stay home. You need your rest." Said Carly.

"Maxie, you should feel this. It's amazing." Lulu said.

She made a face. "Oh, no no no. No offense Olivia, that's just not my thing. Kinda freaks me out." She shuddered.

Olivia laughed at her. "No offense taken." She looked at Jax. "I appreciate your concern, really, I do. But, can you see where I'm coming from? I'll go bat shit crazy if I'm home with nothing to do."

"What if I were able to make arrangements for you to work from home? Would you be up for that?" he suggested.

This piqued her curiosity. "Can we do that? I mean, I think I could get on board with that. I just don't see how it would work, to be honest."

"Well, I would have to look into it more, but I can set you up at home with all of the computer equipment and supplies that you could possibly need. Once we have that done, we can figure out the rest."

"How would I get paperwork back and forth? I know you don't expect this one to actually work. I mean she has Jason and Sonny to chase after and worry about." She said pointing to Carly. "Don't worry, I've been checking up on Michael. He's doing great." She told her.

"I can't wait for you to pop those babies out." Carly responded.

Olivia smiled in response.

"Well, I can go to your house a couple of times a week and work with you there. That way, Johnny won't have to worry about you being alone and I can bring stuff back and forth as needed." Lulu suggested.

"We wouldn't want Olivia scaring the poor messenger with her cranky disposition." Carly said.

"Oh no, honey. I save that all for you." Olivia responded.

"So, do we have a deal? You'll start working from home?" Jax asked.

She put down her cup and sighed. "If I say yes, will you get her out of my face so I can finish my lunch?"

Carly glared at her.

"Will you go home after you finish?" he asked.

"Oh, she can't go home yet. I have to take her to her appointment after she finishes." Lulu said.

Olivia took a bite of her sandwich and nodded her head.

"Ok, well no more work for you today. Got it?"

She nodded again.

….

_**Later that night…**_

Johnny woke up when he realized that Olivia wasn't next to him in bed. He looked around and saw her standing by the window. He walked over to her and put his arms around her, kissing her on her cheek. He realized she had been crying.

"What's wrong, Liv?" he asked, concerned.

She sniffed. "I couldn't get comfortable, so I got frustrated and started crying like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." He told her as he rubbed her belly.

"I swear, I think they're running out of room in there. How the hell am I supposed to last another two months?"

"Well, that's why Dr. Lee informed us of the possibility of them arriving early. Remember, babe, its normal. Everything you feel, is normal."

"I know, but it hurts." She whined.

He turned her around and hugged her. "Is it your back that hurts?"

She nodded.

"How about I rub your back until you fall asleep?" he suggested.

She shook her head. "You need your sleep. I don't want to be responsible for you hurting yourself at work because of lack of sleep. Besides, that's impossible. I can't lie on my stomach, unless you wanna see a beached whale in your bed."

"Would you stop saying crazy stuff like that? You're not fat, babe. You're pregnant, with my children. I look at you every day and I see the amazing, beautiful woman that I fell in love with and that I fall a little more in love with, as the days go by." He kissed her. "Come on; lay down on your side."

"I have to pee first." She said as she walked to the bathroom. "Third time in the last half hour, I kid you not."

He laughed at her as he lit a few candles and put on some soft music to try and help her relax so she could sleep.

She lay on her side as he told her and he started to rub her back.

"Honey, we've tried to find out the sex of the other baby four times since finding out that we were having twins, I think it's time to give up. We need to just start preparing the nursery, you know, doubling everything up and worry about the rest when he or she gets here." Olivia said.

"I was thinking about that, too. Maybe we can go shopping this weekend."

"Since I don't have to drive into work anymore, I have a lot of free time. I can just do it tomorrow, save you the trip."

"Sonny is still missing in action since he popped up in your office that day; I'd rather you not go anywhere alone."

"He's not gonna hurt me, baby. But, I'd rather have you with me anyway." She said quietly.

He kissed her shoulder and then her neck as he continued to rub her back. He could tell she was getting sleepy.

"We'll go this weekend, then."

She nodded her head and soon fell asleep.

He continued to rub her back a little while longer and then he put his arm around her and fell asleep himself.

...

A car pulled up quietly, with its lights off. The passenger opened their door, got out and walked up to the house. They left a package in front of their door with a note attached and walked back to the car.


	13. Chapter 13

Johnny quietly walked into the bedroom to check on Olivia. He smiled when he found her on her side with her hand on her belly. He knew she would be upset when she realized how late he let her sleep, but after her meltdown in the middle of the night, he didn't have the heart to wake her up. So, he just stood there and enjoyed the sight of the beautiful mother of his children, peacefully sleeping.

His phone started to ring, indicating that he had received a text message. He rushed to silence it before the noise woke Olivia, but he was too late.

She stretched and looked around until she saw him standing there and smiled.

He looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, babe. I thought it was on vibrate."

"How long have you been standing there watching me sleep?" she asked him.

"Today?" he said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Today? How often do you do this?"

"Every chance I get." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. "Are you feeling better?"

She sighed. "Actually, I do. Very well rested and, as weird as it sounds, I feel lighter."

"Lighter?" he asked, confused.

She shrugged her shoulders as she looked over at the clock.

"Oh my God, honey! Its past noon. Why did you let me sleep so late?"

"Why not? You don't have to go to work, remember?" he pointed out.

"Oh that's right." She relaxed. "This not going in to work thing is going to take some getting used to. But, don't you have to go in to the shop?"

"I make my own schedule. Besides, I wasn't going to leave you sleeping."

She smiled in response. "Ow!" she put her hand on her belly. "That minute of peace was bliss and now they are awake, too."

Johnny laughed and put his hand next to hers. "Wow." He leaned down and kissed her belly. "Hey, stop kicking mommy!" he playfully scolded them through her stomach.

Olivia laughed. "Honey, please don't get them started. They hear you and they go nuts."

He beamed when she said that and spoke to her belly again. "You guys hungry? Want Daddy to make you something yummy to eat?"

They kicked harder. "Ugh. Yes, yes they do! Now, get away and stop talking to them before they kick their way through my stomach." She pushed him away.

He laughed as he started to walk out of the room. "Oh, by the way," He turned around. "Did you order something? There was a package at the front door this morning. Don't worry. I didn't open it." He said backing out of the room with his hands up.

Olivia watched him go and tried to remember what she ordered. "Wait, I haven't ordered anything." She said out loud.

By the time she made her way downstairs, Johnny was almost done with her food.

"Honey, where's this package? Though, I have to tell you, I haven't ordered anything."

He turned around and looked at her, concerned. "It's on the dining room table."

When she got to the dining room, he was already behind her.

"You haven't ordered anything? Are you positive?" he asked.

She looked at him, annoyed. "Honey, I get that I am a little forgetful, lately." He smirked at her. "Ok, so I'm a lot forgetful. But, I think I would remember this."

She picked up the box and inspected it. "Hmm…that's weird. There's no return address." She pointed out. She opened the box and pulled out a gold baby rattle. "Whoa. I definitely did not order this. Did you?"

"Nope. Is there a card in there or something?" he asked as he took the rattle from her and looked at it.

She shook her head in response as she looked inside of the box. "Oh, wait. There is something." She pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"What does it say?" he asked.

She unfolded it to see: _To my beloved grandchild. We will meet soon. Grandpa Z. _

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me." She rolled her eyes. "Hold on a second. When did you tell your father we were having a baby?" she turned around and asked him.

"What? I haven't. Wait, is that who this is from?" he asked.

"Yes, John. How the hell does he know if you didn't tell him? It's not like I have any friends in Pentonville that I shared the news with. And I damn sure didn't go see his psycho ass to tell him."

"Let me see the note." She handed it over to him and he read it out loud.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you that he will meet my babies over my dead body, right?"

He looked up to see that she wore a look of anxiety and anger on her face.

"Hey, come here." He said as he put his arms around her. "Relax, babe. He's not going to get anywhere near them. I promise." He kissed her forehead.

"I know he's not. But, your father has a way of making things happen."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't fight her on that, she was right. "Look, I'm gonna go up there and talk to him. I don't want you thinking about this anymore, ok? You need to relax and stay calm. No more hospital visits until those two are ready to join us."

His cell phone beeped and he remembered he never checked his text message from earlier. He looked at his phone and saw it was from Jax. _Found the perfect place. Everything is booked and ready. It's not that long of a drive, either. I'll send the directions over with the messenger that's coming to drop off paperwork to Olivia._

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Jax. He was just letting me know that he's almost done working out the details on setting you up to work from here. Why don't you go eat and I'll call Dante to come keep you company while I go see my father."

"Honey, that's not necessary."

"Don't bother trying to argue. You won't win this one." He teased.

She did as she was told as he went outside to make his calls.

A few minutes later he walked into the kitchen with an anxious look on his face.

Olivia eyed him suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

He smiled at her. "What makes you think anything is wrong?" he asked. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today? Or how much I love you?"

She put down her fork and looked at him. "That does not work on me and you know it. Now, spill it. Tell me what's going on."

He sighed. "Dante is on duty and pulling a double, so he can't come up. Lulu is working an important photo shoot and well, you know how Kate is."

"Uh-huh. So, I'm alone for the rest of the day? I can deal with that, honey. I told you a babysitter wasn't necessary."

"No, not alone." He was almost afraid to say the words. "Carly is coming."

She looked at him over her cup.

"I refuse to leave you alone, babe. But, I need to figure this thing out with my father. Jax was going to send a messenger with a bunch of paperwork for you, but Carly offered to bring it up since you'll be alone. Then, she decided it might be a good idea if she stood here until I got back."

"Honey, I really wish you would've let me have a say in that. But, if it eases your mind to have someone, even Carly, here with me, then so be it."

He was surprised by her reaction. "Really? That's a relief. Why the change of heart with Carly?"

"Who said I had a change of heart?" she smiled.

He laughed as he moved behind her and put his arms around her. He kissed her neck a few times.

"I'm going to have to make this up to you, aren't I?"

Olivia laughed loudly. "You just might have to." She said before kissing him.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I already have Valentine's Day planned." He winked at her.

"What do you have planned?" she asked, suspicious.

"It's a surprise."

"That's 2 weeks away!"

"I know." He looked at her pouting and almost gave in, but the doorbell rang. "Oh, there's Carly."

"What the hell? Did she hop on her broom and fly?"

Johnny laughed as he went to let her in.

"Hi!" Carly said as she walked in. "This is for you, from Jax." She said as she handed him an envelope.

"What's that?" Olivia called from the kitchen.

"There you are." Said Carly, as she made her way to the kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

Carly placed the bags in her hand on the counter.

"What's all that?" asked Johnny and Olivia at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

Carly looked at them and laughed as well. "You guys are so cute, you make me sick." She looked at Johnny. "Don't you have to go find out what your father is up to?" he nodded. "So…go. I've got this under control."

He looked down at Olivia. "Don't worry, honey. We just ate. As long as she keeps me fed, she might just make it out of here alive." He leaned down to kiss her. "Please be careful." She said.

"I will, I promise." He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

She watched him leave and then turned to see Carly staring at her. "What?"

"You guys are like a single woman's worst nightmare. Ugh."

"You're single, because of your stupid choices. Don't forget that."

Carly looked at Olivia's plate. "Eww, I see Johnny is still actively making sure you get enough iron in your body."

"Unfortunately, and now that I'm home, it's going to be even harder to sneak the bad stuff." She complained.

Carly grinned. "You won't have to worry about that today." She started to empty the bags she placed on the counter. "I figured maybe we can have a day of junk food, chick flicks and girl talk."

Olivia watched as she placed ice cream, potato chips, candy, and a bunch of other things Johnny wouldn't let her eat anymore on the counter in front of her.

"I even had Mike put together a selection of your faves for you."

"I hate you for knowing how to win me over. You play dirty and that's not fair." She said as she eyed the food.

"Ha! It worked. Which movie first?"

"Surprise me." She grabbed as much as she could carry and started to walk to the living room. "Don't forget the spoons for the ice cream."

…..

_**Pentonville…**_

Johnny sat at the table waiting for his father to come in. His mind was reeling with thoughts. He had no idea what to expect right now, but he knew that he wasn't going to let him anywhere near Olivia and his children.

Anthony walked into the room with a smug look on his face, as always.

"Who told you I was having a baby?" Johnny asked without greeting him.

"What? No hello for your dear old dad?" said Anthony.

"Answer my question." He said through gritted teeth.

"What are you upset about? I should be the only one mad. You are about to become a father and I'm just finding out. To make it worse, I find out from Corinthos."

Johnny chuckled. "Sonny. Of course." He stood up to leave.

"Where are you going? First, you don't tell me that I'm going to be a grandfather and now you won't talk to me about it? When am I going to meet the baby? Is it a girl or a boy?" he asked.

Johnny put his hands on the table and leaned down so that he was face to face with Anthony.

"What goes on in my life is none of your business. I'm telling you right now and I will not say it again. If you try to make contact or come anywhere near Olivia and my children, I will kill you with my bare hands. You got that, old man?"

Anthony stared at him and then grinned. "Boy, that broad of yours has turned you into a man."

"You are such a waste of my time." Johnny shook his head and turned to leave. When he reached the door, he turned back to Anthony. "I meant what I said. You will die if you ever try to come near my family."

Anthony watched him leave, still grinning. "Children, huh? Do you really think it's going to be that easy to keep me away, John? You disappoint me." He said to no one.

….

_**Back at the house…**_

Olivia returned from her fifth trip to the bathroom in the last hour.

"I swear, I am so ready for these kids to come out already." She complained.

"Ha! I still can't believe that you're having a baby. Twins, at that. Have you guys found out the sex of the other baby?" Carly asked.

"Nope. He or she is being a straight up brat."

"Not surprising given the parents."

"Shut up." Laughed Olivia.

"Have you chosen names?"

"We've talked about it. We both want to honor our moms, but want our daughter to have her own identity as well. So, we might do a variation of their names."

"Aw, that's cute." Carly hesitated before continuing. "Ok, even though this may kill the mood, I'm just going to come straight out and ask. What's got you hating me so much? I was blaming it on the pregnancy, but I don't think that's the case."

"You really don't know? I mean, seriously? You can't be that stupid."

"Olivia, I have no idea. But, I'd really love to know so I can right the wrong. I miss this."

Olivia sighed and looked at her in disbelief. "You don't remember making a play for Johnny? Way back when?"

Carlys eyes widened. "Olivia, I was never serious about that and you know it. I can't believe that you're holding that against me after all of this time. I never wanted Johnny, I just wanted his help."

"I am fully aware that you wanted to make Sonny jealous or whatever game you were playing at the time. But, let's get something straight. Johnny didn't want YOU. Not the other way around. That's not the issue, I don't, nor have I ever had a problem keeping Johnny happy. So, I had no worries about you sinking your claws into him." Carly was silent, so she continued. "My problem was the betrayal of trust on your part. We were supposed to be friends. But, in reality, I'm the ass that should've realized that you don't understand the concept of friendship. Or marriage for that matter, since you lost a perfectly good man because of your own asinine actions."

They sat in silence until Carly cleared her throat and finally spoke up.

She looked at Olivia. "I'm sorry. I truly am. I never meant to cause a rift between us. But, you have to believe me when I say that I wasn't interested in Johnny that way."

"Why should I believe that? You're a vindictive manipulator that will do anything to get what she wants, no matter what it costs her."

"Is that really what you think of me?"

"That's all you've ever showed me! You have 3 beautiful children that, for some crazy ass reason, you put everything else before."

Carly tried to say something.

"No. Don't you dare try to deny it. Michael went though some crazy shit and you made it all about Sonny instead of helping your son heal. You're always sending Morgan with Jax or whoever else will take him and I never see you with Joss. Does any of that seem normal to you? You are so assbackwards, Carly. Your children should come before everybody and everything."

Olivia noticed she was crying.

"Oh jeez. Stop that." She said as she threw a tissue box at her.

Carly chuckled. "I can't help it. You are completely right." She sighed. "I just feel like I'm never going to change, no matter how hard I try."

"Oh please. If you take your head out of Jason's ass and let go of Sonny's…hand, you'd make a big difference in your life."

They heard a car door slam and within seconds, Johnny was opening their front door.

"Hi, honey." Olivia said as he walked over to her and kissed her. She put her hand on his cheek. "Are you ok?"

"I am now." He smiled at her and then looked over at Carly. "You're still alive. That's a damn good sign."

Olivia laughed. "We actually just had a nice little chat to finish off a pretty nice day."

"That we did." Carly agreed. "Nobody knows how to call someone out on their shit quite like your woman."

"Don't I know it." He said as he took in the mess of junk around them. "Oh, I see what you did here." He looked down at Olivia.

She looked back innocently. "What? That was all her." She said pointing to Carly. "She sat here and ate all of that in front of me and the babies, knowing full well that we can't have it. Isn't that mean?" she smiled.

All Carly could do was laugh. As did Johnny.

"That is such bullshit." He said to her. "But, I'll let you slide. How about dinner? You ladies hungry? I can make us something." He offered.

"Well, we all know my answer to that." Said Olivia.

"Actually, I think I'll pass. I'm going to go pick up my kids, all three of them…" she said looking at Olivia. "..and take them out to dinner. Just the four of us. But, thank you for the offer, Johnny. Enjoy dinner with your wife." She said as she gathered her things to leave.

"Not yet." Said Olivia.

"May as well be. September's not that far, anyway." She smiled as she reached down to hug Olivia. "Thank you. For everything."

"I can only hope that you will actually listen, but we both know better." Said Olivia.

Carly walked to the door. "Maybe I'll surprise us both." She said.

"Drive safe!" Olivia yelled after her.

Johnny locked the door behind her and went back to Olivia who was getting up from the sofa.

"Hey, where are you going?" he said putting his arms around her.

"I was actually coming to you." She said as she reached up to kiss him. "What happened with your father?"

Johnny sighed. "Sonny is the one who told him."

'What? Are you freakin' kidding me?" Olivia replied.

"No. But, look, I took care of it. Let's just enjoy our lives as we have been. Forget about all of the haters."

Olivia couldn't help but giggle. "Did you just say haters?"

"Yes, yes I did. What's so funny about that?" Johnny smiled.

"It just sounds funny coming from you." She said.

He gasped. "I think I might be offended."

"Oh, you are not. Shut up." She slapped his arm and kissed him again. "I'm all for putting this behind us, honey. I can't promise it won't stay on my mind, but I know we're in good hands."

"Indeed you are, my love. Speaking of, didn't you say you were hungry?"

"I did. Let's go make something to eat."

"Or I could take you out. You've been inside all day, how about it?" he said as he caressed her neck.

"I like that idea. I'll go get dressed." She kissed him and made her way upstairs.

Johnny cleaned up the living room while he waited. He realized he still had the envelope from Jax in his back pocket. He opened it up and unfolded the papers to see directions to where he planned to take Olivia for Valentine's Day and a note from Jax.

"_As I said, the drive is not bad. So, you won't have to worry about Olivia getting uncomfortable. From the looks of it, this place is better than anything I've seen. You'll be in good hands. Everything is booked under your name. Hope it is as it good as it seems." _

He heard Olivia coming down the stairs and quickly shoved the papers back in his pocket.

"Hey beautiful, ready?"

"Yes, I am and starving. Shocker, I know."

He helped her with her coat and they left for dinner.

….

_**Two weeks later…**_

Johnny lightly caressed Olivia with one of the roses he brought up to the bedroom.

She stirred awake and smiled at him sleepily.

"Good morning, gorgeous. Happy Valentine's Day." He said as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Mmm…Happy Valentine's Day to you, too." She looked around their bedroom and sat up. "Oh my God! What did you do?" she asked giggling.

"What does it look like?" he asked.

Their bedroom was filled with red roses on every surface possible. There were different stuffed animals all over the room holding what looked like candy filled hearts. Their ceiling was filled with possibly a hundred balloons. They were all red hearts and there were some that said "_I love you" _on them.

"Honey! You're so adorable! Come here." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me on Valentine's Day, thank you." She kissed him again.

"I'm only doing what you deserve. Which includes..." he got up from the bed and went to the hall. He came back in carrying a tray of food. "..breakfast."

He put the tray in front of her and helped her get comfortable. "Thank you, baby." She said.

"Here's what I want you to do. Eat, take a shower, get dressed and pack a weekend bag. We'll be leaving as soon as you're ready."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." He said as he walked out of the room.

"But, wait, you mean you went through all of this for nothing?" she asked.

"It wasn't for nothing. Your beautiful smile was all I needed. Besides, it will all be here when we get back."

…..

_**An hour later…**_

Olivia came downstairs ready to go with her bag in her hand.

"John?" she called out.

"Right here, babe." He said as he walked out of the kitchen. "Ready?"

"I guess so." He grabbed her bag, helped her with her coat and opened the door.

"You're really not going to tell me where we are going?" she asked as they walked to the car.

He chuckled. "You're like a little kid. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride."

When they were almost to their destination, he decided to tell her where they were going.

"Ok, so I originally planned to do something like this for you on Mother's Day, but either you're going to be very close to giving birth or our little bundles of joy will already be here. So, I decided to do it today."

"What?"

"Well, I feel bad that you're the one going through all of the physical pain and discomfort carrying our children, so we are spending the weekend at a spa. This spa offers special massages and treatments for pregnant women, so you are going to be spoiled rotten this weekend." He winked at her.

"Aww, honey! You already spoil me; you didn't need to do this. I would've been happy and content at home, cooking you dinner and snuggling up with you to watch a movie."

"See, you shouldn't be doing anything, but there you go wanting to cook." He laughed.

"I can't help it." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, sweetie."

They pulled up in front of the spa and two attendants walked to their car. One opened Olivia's door and helped her out of the car and the other greeted Johnny and took the keys to the car.

Johnny grabbed their bags and her hand and led the way to the front desk.

The young lady behind the desk looked up as they approached and smiled.

"Hello and welcome to Babymoons. My name is Celeste, how can I help you?"

They both smiled in return. "Hi, we're here to check in for the weekend. Reservation should be under Zacchara." Said Johnny.

She typed away on the computer. "There you are. Congratulations on your twins! You must be excited."

"That we are." Said Johnny as he kissed Olivia's hand.

"Alright, I've got you all checked in. Mrs. Zacchara, you're scheduled for a maternal massage in about an hour and here's the schedule for the rest of the treatments you'll be receiving this weekend." She said handing a pamphlet to Olivia.

Johnny spoke up. "Actually, we're not…" Olivia interrupted. "Thank you. But, where do I go for all of this?"

"Oh, they come get you from your room. You don't have to worry about a thing." She smiled. "Here are your room keys; you are in suite #5. Being that you are in your last trimester and expecting twins, we've made it very easy for you to get around. You are in the quietest part of the building and right on the first floor. Do you have any questions?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I think you've covered it all, thank you."

"Thank you." Said Johnny.

As they started to walk in the direction of their room, Johnny put his arm around her. "Why didn't you let me correct her?"

"What for? Besides, I like the sound of ''. I need to get used to it anyway." She smiled at him.

He opened the door to their suite and she went in, headed straight for the bathroom.

"Babe, there's a bunch of stuff here for you from the hotel." He called out.

She walked out of the bathroom. "Do we have time to eat before my massage? Wait, what are you going to do while I'm gone?" she asked as she went through the gift basket.

"I will be busy preparing to spend the rest of the evening with the woman I love after she comes back from her massage all relaxed and ready to chill out." He said as he leaned over to kiss her.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

He pulled away. "Didn't you say you wanted to eat before your massage?" he asked.

"I don't think I have enough time, so I'll just snack on something."

"Why don't you go relax until they get here?" he suggested.

"Good idea. Come lay down with me." She ordered him.

After awhile of enjoying the feeling of his children moving around, there was a knock on the door.

"I'm sure that's for you."

"I'll see you in a little while." She kissed him and then kissed him again before leaving for her massage.

As soon as she left, Johnny went to work getting the room ready for her return.

When Olivia opened the door a couple of hours later, she was surprised by what greeted her. The lights were dim. There were candles lit all over the suite. There were rose petals everywhere.

Johnny walked out of the kitchen. "There you are." He walked over to her and kissed her. "How was your massage?"

"Absolutely amazing. But, forget my massage, honey, what's all this?" she said, waving her hand.

"It's still Valentine's Day and we still need to eat. So, I cooked for us. Best part about a suite; I can do everything as if we were home." He smiled at her. "Come on, I know you're hungry. I gotta say, you already look more relaxed than I've seen you look in awhile."

"Thanks to you." She said.

After they were done with dinner, Johnny went into the kitchen and brought Olivia a huge slice of chocolate cake.

Olivia gasped. "For me?"

"Yes, for you. Enjoy. I'm gonna go prepare a nice, relaxing bubble bath for you." He winked at her.

"You better be joining me in this bubble bath!" she called after him.

And he did.

With her eyes closed, Olivia sat in front of Johnny and leaned back against him. There wasn't anywhere else in the world that she would rather be. He started to rub her belly and she giggled when their babies instantly started to move.

"What are they doing? Swimming around?" he joked.

"Pretty much. Mommy is relaxed, so they are enjoying it while it lasts."

Johnny kissed the back of her neck. "Have you given any more thought to what you want to name them?" he asked her.

"Well, it's hard since we don't know if we are naming two girls or a girl and a boy. But, I do have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Lets both choose a girls name and a boys name. When they're born, we'll take it from there. What do you think?" she looked back at him.

"I like that idea. If we end up with just one girl, I guess we'll figure out a name to honor our mothers together?" he suggested.

She smiled at him. "Yes, we will." He leaned down to kiss her.

"You know, we do have to start planning the big day." He reminded her.

"I know. A little over seven months from now, I will officially be Mrs. John Zacchara." She smiled as she played with her ring.

"I love the sound of that." He said.

"Me, too."

"So, are we going big or small? We could elope." He joked.

"Oh, sure. Lets pack up the twins and elope like a couple of stupid teenagers." She reached back and playfully smacked him.

"Ok, seriously. Big blowout or small gathering?"

Olivia thought about it. "You know, if I told you the wedding I dreamed up for myself as a little girl, you would laugh your ass off at me. It's so unlike me."

"Tell me. I promise not to laugh."

"No." she laughed at the look of shock on his face. "Let's do this our way. But, we have to get married in a church AND wherever we have the reception has to be big enough to accommodate my whole family. I guarantee you that not one of them will want to miss me finally getting married." She laughed. "We'll be lucky if we can keep them out of the delivery room!"

Johnny laughed. "Ok, so church wedding and book Madison Square Garden for the reception. Got it."

Olivia laughed loudly. "It's going to be so cute having the babies there when we get married. I'm glad I made us wait."

"I'm not thrilled that you made me wait to make you my wife, but having our children present just makes it that much more special."

She turned around and kissed him.

"Now, how about we finish off this night exactly how you wanted to if we were home?" she looked confused. "Snuggling in bed and watching a movie." He reminded her. "I'll even throw in some more chocolate cake."

She squealed with delight. "I love it! Let's go."

As he helped her out of the tub, Johnny couldn't help but stare at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I watch you struggle with this pregnancy on a daily basis. Everything is twice as hard for you now and I am so amazed that someone as tiny as you are can carry two little people around for nine months. I have yet to figure out how I can even begin to show you how much you mean to me. But, just know that I fall more and more in love with you, with each passing day."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Aww, honey. I do know how much you love me and I hope you know how much you mean to me by now. I never saw myself falling in love, having more kids and getting married. But, I'm so happy it's all happening with you and I wouldn't change a thing."

He stared into her eyes while he helped her into her robe. He cupped her face with his hands and gently pulled her towards him. Their kiss started slow and quickly turned passionate. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes again and smiled before kissing her forehead.

"You know, we could always make our own movie and then snuggle." She suggested.

They both burst into laughter and he grabbed her hand to lead her to the bed.

…

_**One month later…**_

Lulu let herself in. "Olivia? I'm here." She called out.

Olivia appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hi, honey. Did you get stuck with babysitting me today?"

She put down her bag and removed her jacket. "Don't you remember that we're supposed to be going shopping?" she asked as she followed her into kitchen.

She made a face in response. "Yes. I was just hoping you would forget. I'm not loving the idea of having to shop for something to wear to a party I don't even want to go to. I mean, shit, I thought Jax liked me. Why is he making me attend this party? Not to mention it's for Crimson. I'm sure the last thing those guests want to see is my roly poly ass."

"Well, he says that since your name appears on most of the paperwork, they should meet you." Lulu offered in his defense.

"Ugh. Whatever." She responded as she munched on a carrot.

"However, Carly knew you would be like this and sent a bunch of really cute dresses that she ordered for the boutique for you to choose from. I'll get them from the car in a little bit."

"Ha! She's making sure I come to this thing, isn't she?" Lulu nodded. "I'm sure you were looking forward to shopping, so we can still go."

"No way! This will be so much more fun. Besides, you'll be more comfortable."

"If you're sure, then I'm not arguing." She smiled and placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "So, are you going to be in attendance at this shindig?"

"I will be and so will Maxie. I'm dragging Dante with me and I think she's taking Lucky."

"Oh, good. I won't be alone in my suffering." She joked.

"Maybe you'll surprise yourself and actually have fun."

"I highly doubt that. I just want Saturday to get here so I can get this over with."

Lulu just looked at her and smiled in response.

…

_**That Saturday…**_

"Olivia, stop stalling!" yelled Johnny from the bottom of the stairs.

When she didn't respond, he sighed and headed back up the stairs. She was walking out of their bathroom when he walked into the bedroom.

"You've been complaining about this all week and now you're coming up with excuses not to go. We'll just pop in to make an appearance and then we can leave. I promise. Can we go now?"

"I told you that I don't feel good and my back hurts." She whined.

"You were just fine all day and as for your back, I'll massage it for you later. Come on. The faster we get there, the sooner we can leave." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he kept walking, pulling her with him.

"Fine. If I get sick in the car, I'll be sure to throw up all over you."

He continued to ignore her, letting her argue with herself for most of the drive until she got tired of talking. When they pulled up to the Metro Court, he handed the keys to the valet attendant and made his way over to help her. After he helped her out, she pushed him away.

"What the hell?"

"I told you I don't feel good and I'm in pain. Instead of letting me stay in bed like I wanted, you made me come to this. So now, don't touch me."

Johnny sighed. "I'm not even going to argue with you right now."

"Move." She said as she pushed past him.

He followed her into the hotel and then into the elevator.

"Just so you know, I was only trying to get you out of the house for a little while. No need for you to act like a spoiled brat." She was silent. "You're not talking to me now? Well, that's awfully mature. Just fantastic."

The elevator doors opened and she stepped out without looking.

"**SURPRISE!"**

She looked up in shock to see what looked like all of Port Charles and her whole family smiling back at her. It wasn't a Crimson party. It was their baby shower. She quickly turned around so that he faced Johnny.

"Oh my God, honey. I am so sorry. I had no idea and I was being such a bitch." She said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Hey, come here. It's ok. I'm used to it." He said as he hugged her.

She looked up at him and they both laughed.

"Something tells me that you need these." Said Carly handing her a box of tissues.

"A little warning would have been nice." She said as she snatched the box out of her hand.

"That would have spoiled the surprise. Besides, the look on your face was priceless." She said as she laughed.

Dante put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her from behind. "Finally got you back for all the surprise parties you put me through." He joked.

Olivia laughed as she wiped her tears away. "I must look like a mess."

"Negative. You look gorgeous as ever." Said Johnny. "We should go say hi to everyone, though." He took her hand and they walked further into the room.

"Ma, you've never been able to keep a secret. How did you keep from telling me about this while we are on the phone yesterday?" she asked as she hugged her mom.

"I threatened her." Answered her dad. "How are you, princess?"

"Tired." She laughed. "But, I'm so happy to see you."

They continued to greet guests, Johnny never leaving her side.

"I've got to tell you, Olivia. For someone carrying twins and so close to your due date, you look amazing." Said Elizabeth.

"Oh you're such a sweet angel for lying. I'm sure I look as bad as I feel."

"You want something to drink, babe?" asked Johnny.

"Yes, please."

"I'll be right back." He kissed her and walked away.

"Ma, stop walking around. Let everybody come to you. They're not carrying two people around inside of them." Dante said as he pulled up a chair behind her.

"He's right, Olivia. You really should be sitting." Said Robin.

"Oh, thank you honey. But, my back hurts more when I sit. So, I'll continue to walk around, it helps." She turned to face him and got lightheaded.

Elizabeth and Robin grabbed hold of her before Dante could.

"Whoa. Ok, on second thought, maybe I will sit down for a little bit." She said as Dante helped her to the chair.

Johnny rushed over, followed by Jax.

"Olivia, what happened? Are you ok?" Jax asked as Johnny sat next to her.

"I'm ok. Just a little lightheaded. Nothing new." She smiled at him.

"Maybe you need to eat. I'll go get you some food." Said Dante as he rushed to the buffet table.

"When is your C-section scheduled for?" asked Liz.

"Umm…" she looked at Johnny for help. He chuckled and replied. "Excuse her forgetfulness, its scheduled for April 6th."

Robin looked at Jax. "You should speed things along so that Johnny can take her home to her bed. She really shouldn't be doing too much right now."

After she ate and mingled some more, they finally had Olivia start opening her gifts. She ignored her discomfort for the better part of an hour.

She whispered to Carly. "Can we take a break for a little while? I really need to walk around because my back feels worse."

"You got it." Carly replied. "OK everybody, mommy needs a break. So, please enjoy some more food, the cake is on its way out, while Olivia takes a walk."

Johnny was right beside Olivia, looking concerned. "What's wrong? You don't look good."

"The pain in my back is quickly becoming unbearable and if you don't get me to a bathroom, I might really throw up on you." She warned.

He helped her up from the chair. "Where's my mom?" she asked.

"Right here, baby." Her mother knew something was up.

"Help me get her to the bathroom." Johnny said to Dante.

She started to cry. "I don't feel good, ma."

Mrs. Falconeri and Carly took her into the bathroom where she instantly threw up.

"Honey, you are so pale. Something's not right."

Lulu came in. "I thought you could use some water." She said, handing the glass to Olivia.

As soon as she took the glass from her, she screamed out in pain and grabbed at her side, the glass slipping out of her hand and shattering on the floor.

"Uh-oh." Said Carly. "Olivia, are you in labor?"

She shook her head, crying. "I can't be. It's too early."

"Isn't her doctor here? I remember meeting her." Said her mother.

Carly turned to Lulu. "Go find Kelly! Quick!"

When Johnny saw Lulu run out of the bathroom, he knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?"

"You need to be in there with her, she's in a lot of pain. I'm gonna try to find Kelly."

Lulu didn't see Kelly anywhere, but she did see Liz and Robin.

"Have you guys seen Kelly? Something's wrong with Olivia." She said panicked.

They both jumped up.

"What's wrong? Where is she?" asked Robin.

"In the bathroom. She's throwing up and in a lot of pain."

They both ran for the bathroom and Lulu followed.

"What the hell are you doing in here? You can't help her. You're not an obstetrician." Complained Carly when she saw Robin.

Olivia was leaning over the sink sobbing, while Johnny tried to ease her pain by rubbing her back.

Robin ignored Carly. "Olivia, what's wrong?"

"Horrible pain in my back and I keep throwing up." She answered.

"Do you have any idea how often the back pains are occurring?"

"Oh my God, that is such a stupid question. You, too? What the hell are you going to do? Where is Kelly?" Carly said when she saw Liz.

"CARLY! Shut the hell up or get out!" yelled Olivia before screaming out in pain again.

Robin turned to Johnny. "Go get your car; you need to get her to the hospital." She took out her phone to call Kelly as Johnny ran out.

"Olivia, how long have you had the pain?" Liz asked her.

"Since this morning."

"It's been consistent?"

Olivia nodded.

"Have you been throwing up all day, too?"

"No, just nauseous."

"Ok, sweetie. I think it's safe to say that the twins are ready to meet Mommy and Daddy." Liz said in her soothing voice.

Olivia looked at her.

"That's what Kelly just said, too." Said Robin. "She's on her way to the hospital."

"But, it's too early." Olivia was visibly scared as she continued to cry.

"Don't worry, Olivia. You guys are out of the danger zone, but we'll know more once Kelly can take a look at you." Reassured Liz.

Johnny ran back in with Dante right behind him.

"Cars out front. Come on, baby. Let's get you to the hospital."

Dante looked nervous. He'd never seen his mother in pain like this. "Hey, ma. Come on. Put all of your weight on me and if you get a bad pain, just pull my hair or hit Johnny, ok?"

Olivia laughed through her tears.

He looked back. "Come on, Nona. I'll drive so you and Johnny can take care of her."

…

When they arrived at the hospital, Kelly was waiting outside with a wheelchair.

"Did you guys bring the whole party with you?" she asked, eyeing all of the cars behind them. "Hey, Olivia. How are we doing?"

"Oh, I've been better."

"Have you thrown up anymore?" she asked as she wheeled her in. Olivia shook her head in response. "Pain still bad?"

"Worse."

"How bad would you say?"

Johnny showed her his hand, which had blood where Olivia's nails dug into his skin, repeatedly.

"That bad."

"Yikes. Do we know how far apart her pains are?"

"8 minutes." Her mother said.

"Alright, let me examine her and see what we are dealing with here." She said as she entered a room with Olivia leaving them in the hall to wait.

After 20 minutes, Kelly rushed out of the room.

"I have to do an emergency C-section. Come sit with her while they prep her. The anesthesiologist will be here in a few minutes to inject a local anesthetic. I'll be right back."

He walked up to Olivia, grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

She had stopped crying. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I didn't believe you when you said you didn't feel good. I disregarded your back pain." He was choked up with emotion as he fought back tears. "If anything happens to any of you because of my…"

Olivia cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop right there. Nothing is going to happen to us and you did nothing wrong." She caressed his cheek. "Don't be upset, honey. You're about to meet your children."

Elizabeth walked in and handed scrubs over to Johnny.

"What's this for?"

"Put them on over your clothes, silly. You're going to see your babies come into this world." She smiled and left the room.

Thirty minutes later, they were finally in the operating room.

"Johnny, stay in Olivia's sight so she can stay relaxed." Ordered Dr. Lee. "Can you feel that, Olivia?"

"Feel what?" she asked.

"Perfect." She replied. "Ok, here we go."

Johnny took Olivia's hand in his and held it tight.

Within minutes, their daughter entered the world, screaming.

Johnny looked down at Olivia, smiling. "Wow, what a set of lungs on her." Olivia said softly. He noticed she didn't have her eyes open.

"She's losing a lot of blood." He heard Liz say.

All of a sudden the machines started beeping and Olivia's hand fell out of his.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Olivia? Olivia?"

"We need to hurry and get the second baby out." Dr. Lee said.

"Olivia? Why isn't she awake?" he asked, panicking.

"Somebody get him out of here."

"What? I'm not going anywhere. What the hell is going on?"

"Johnny, please. I promise, we will take good care of them. But, we can't have you in here while we do it." Liz said, trying to calm him.

"But, that's my family. I can't leave them. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

She walked him out of the room and went back in without answering.

He walked to the waiting area and everyone stood up when they saw him. He ran his hands through his hair and punched the wall.

"Whoa! Mr. Zacchara! What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Epiphany.

"John, honey, what's wrong?" asked Mrs. Falconeri.

"I don't know. One minute, my daughters crying and the next, Olivia isn't awake anymore and they are pushing me out of the room."

Everyone was stunned silent.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Lee finally came to find Johnny.

"I'm sorry we had to make you leave so abruptly, but Olivia is fine. She's lost a lot of blood and gave us a hell of a scare, but that's one tough cookie you have there."

Johnny breathed a sigh of relief. As well as the rest of them.

"Can I see her? Please?"

"Of course, and your children."

When he finally laid his eyes on Olivia and saw that she was awake, he released the tears that had been threatening to fall.

"Hey you. Why are you crying? Did something happen to the babies?" she asked starting to panic.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you awake." He choked on his words and leaned down to kiss her.

She wiped his tears. "Dr. Lee told me I gave you all a scare. I told you, I wasn't going anywhere." She smiled at him.

He was still choked up.

"What about the babies?" she asked.

He found his voice. "We have two beautiful little girls that look exactly like their mother." he smiled.

She beamed. "You saw them? They're ok? Nothing's wrong?"

"I did. They're perfect. Full heads of dark hair. Twenty fingers and twenty toes."

Just then, the door opened and in walked Liz with two nursery bassinets.

"I have a pair of little divas here who will not be quiet until they see their Mommy."

Johnny helped Olivia sit up and Liz placed a pillow on her to prevent her from hurting her incision.

Liz placed one of the babies in Olivia's arms and the other in Johnny's.

"I'll leave you two alone." She stopped when she reached the door. "Oh, did Dr. Lee happen to tell you that they're identical? Good luck!" she said and walked out.

Now, it was Olivia's turn to cry.

"They're amazing. And so tiny." She looked up at Johnny and smiled through her tears. "We made these beautiful little creatures."

"I can't believe it, to be honest." He laughed. "I think their big brother is very eager to meet them and see his mother."

"Wait. Let's name them before they meet everybody. Did you come up with one?" she asked.

"Yes, I did." He looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. "How do you like Analise Maria?" He asked as he smiled at her.

"Oh, John. That's beautiful. And you thought of that all on your own?" he nodded. "I'm impressed."

"Your turn or did you not come up with one?" he teased.

"Of course I did, Natalia Elise."

"Natalia, huh? Is your mom going to be upset that you added on to her name?"

"No. All I ever heard growing up was how she hated her name. She preferred Natalia and never understood why my grandparents just left off the first two letters."

"Nice. Then she'll love it."

"I wanna see Dante, honey. He must've been so scared." She said.

"We all were. Here." He said as he gave her Analise and helped her position them comfortably in her arms. "I'll be right back." He kissed her and left the room.

Within minutes, Dante walked through the door. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi, honey."

"Ma. I can't tell you how happy I am to see that smile." He said, sounding relieved.

"Come meet your sisters."

"Sisters? There are two of them?" he joked.

"Yes, silly. You're still my only boy." She winked at him and he kissed her cheek. "Dante, meet Analise Maria and Natalia Elise. Girls, meet the big brother you're going to torture."

"Oh Nona is going to freak when she hears that name."

"I know."

"They're beautiful, ma. Can I hold one?" He asked.

"Of course."

After some time had passed, the girls grew restless and Olivia realized that they were hungry.

"Yeah. I don't want to see this. Love you, ma. I'll be back in the morning." He said as he kissed her.

As Olivia breastfed Natalia, she looked at Johnny who sat rocking Analise.

"Quick, which one do you have?"

"Huh?"

Olivia laughed and startled the baby. "Oh, I'm sorry mama." She started sucking again. "Ow! Shit, I do not miss this part."

Johnny stood up and walked over to her. "I don't know of another moment in my life when I was this happy." He said.

"I love you." She said to him.

"I love you, too." He said before kissing her. "And you." He said and kissed Natalia's head. "And you, too." He kissed Analise's cheek.

"Oh, these two are going to have you wrapped around their finger." Joked Olivia.

"Just like their mama. And I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled at her.

***************To be continued**************


	14. Chapter 14

Johnny pulled Olivia's shirt over her head and continued to kiss her passionately.

Olivia fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

He caressed her neck with his tongue which caused a moan to escape her lips.

She undid his pants and placed her hand inside grabbing his erection.

"_**Waaaahhhhh!" **_

They abruptly stopped.

Johnny buried his head into her neck and groaned. "Please tell me I don't hear that." He said, breathlessly.

The crying grew louder as both of their daughters started to cry.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry." She said biting her lip.

He sighed and rolled off of her and onto his back. "Go ahead." He said as he passed her shirt to her.

"I don't think I'll be needing that. I'm sure I'll be feeding them." She leaned over to kiss him. "I'm sorry, John. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I'll be right there to help you."

She could tell he was annoyed, but she couldn't do anything about that right now. She left their bedroom and walked into the nursery.

"Alright, alright. Simmer down, I'm right here. Who wants to go first?" The twins grew quiet at the sound of her voice. "Oh, NOW you wanna be quiet, huh?"

She picked up Analise and started to feed her. "What are you doing awake? You just got your first shots. Babies sleep a lot after those." She whispered to her.

Natalia started to cry again and Johnny walked in. "Ok, ok. Let's see what Daddy can do to keep you occupied until Mommy is done with your sister and it's your turn." He picked her up. "I know, let's go for a walk. I'll show you the house…again."

Olivia giggled and watched him leave as she sat in the rocking chair to finish feeding Analise.

They had just returned from her and the babies' first appointments since they were born. The girls were healthy, everything looked great and they received their first round of immunization shots. She smiled at the memory of Johnny's reaction to their screams. You'd think he was the one they were sticking the needles into. She received a clean bill of health and clearance to start having sex again, as well as birth control. Which, of course, she received at her own insistence. She loved John and their daughters, but she was not interested in doing it all over again.

She figured the girls would be asleep for awhile and knew Johnny had been especially happy that they could have sex again, so she suggested they take advantage of it. Well, she was wrong.

She sighed. "You girls just have to be…difficult, don't you?" she said as she kissed her head. "I'm gonna need you two to give me and Daddy a chance to…um…play. And since you're older, you need to be a leader and make your sister follow." Olivia laughed and shook her head. "I have lost my damn mind. Asking an 8 week old baby to…"

"To what?" Johnny asked as he walked back in.

Olivia looked up and smiled. "Hey, this was a private conversation buddy."

Johnny smirked. "Oh was it? Did she have anything insightful to say?" he joked.

"As a matter of fact, she did. She said she's done and wants Daddy to burp her so her sister can eat."

Johnny laughed as they switched babies.

He kissed Analise's head as he gently patted her back. "Are we all set for the Christening this weekend?" he asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Lulu and Jax insisted on taking care of everything, so I really don't know. But, they'll be here later for dinner to go over everything, so don't worry."

"They will? Why am I just finding out about this?" he snapped.

Olivia looked up confused. "What do you mean? I told you about it as soon as they called."

"No you didn't, Olivia. I think I would remember that."

"Oh so, I'm just making it up?" she asked, annoyed.

Johnny sighed. He jogged his memory trying to remember her telling him about tonight, but came up with nothing. "I'm not saying that, I just don't remember you telling me." She looked away and didn't answer. "So, what you're telling me is that in addition to the lack of alone time we have already, we now have company that you're going to have to cook for and clean after, leaving you more tired than you already are."

She didn't immediately answer him. Instead, she lifted Natalia to her shoulder to burp her and rose from the chair. "I don't know what the hell your problem is, but, I refuse to have any kind of tense conversation in front of these girls. So…"

"That's all you ever care about anymore."

Olivia was taken aback by those words.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." He responded. He walked over to the crib and kissed his sleeping daughter before laying her down.

"Wrong crib." Said Olivia.

"What?" he snapped.

"Could you stop with the snapping, John? Wrong crib." She repeated. When he looked confused, she continued. "That's Analise in your arms; you're putting her in Natalia's crib."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Olivia, they're 8 weeks old, do you really think they know the difference?"

"They do, John. Believe me."

"Well, she's already in there. If it's that big of a problem for you, switch them yourself." He said before walking out.

Olivia sighed. "Jerk." She said quietly.

She laid Natalia next to her sister and they looked so cute, she considered leaving them together. But, then Natalia started to whine, so she moved Analise to her crib before she woke her.

"It's ok my fussy baby. I know your little legs hurt from those needles the mean doctor poked you with. Shhh…" she soothed Natalia until she finally fell asleep. "There you go. Now to go deal with your cranky daddy." She sighed.

He wasn't in their bedroom so she went downstairs to look for him. When she got to the bottom of the steps, he came out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand.

"You wanna explain to me what the hell is wrong with you now?" she asked him as she went to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, so now you remember that I exist? Ever since the girls were born, you don't seem to have any time for me."

She opened her eyes wide. "You're kidding, right? I mean, come on John." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can understand how you may feel a little jealous now that the girls take up all of my time, but honey, you knew this was going to happen. Why are you acting like this?"

He didn't answer her. He finished his beer and grabbed his car keys off of the table.

"Whoa, where are you going?" she asked as she followed him to the door.

"It was one beer, Olivia. I'm fine." He tried to wave her off. "Besides, you have guests to cook for; last thing I want is to be in your way."

"Oh, honey. Come on. Stop being an ass, ok? If it bothers you that much, I'll cancel. Give me your phone so I can call them." She said sticking out her hand.

He shook his head. "Don't bother." She moved between him and the door. "Can you please move?"

"Nope. You can't leave, John. We are going to discuss our daughters' christening, you need to be here."

"Well, I don't want to be here right now. Besides, you're perfectly capable of handling it and updating me when I get back."

"John, you need to stop this. You're a father now; you can't just go walking out to avoid shit."

He grabbed her, moved her out of his way and left.

She didn't bother to go after him. Instead she called Dante and told him that she didn't feel like cooking so everybody should eat before they come.

By the time Lulu, Dante and Jax had arrived, she had just finished bathing and feeding the girls.

She opened the door to greet them.

"Hi!" said Lulu as she hugged her.

"Olivia, you need to come back to work. I can't deal with Carly by myself. It's just cruel and unnecessary punishment." He joked as he kissed her on her cheek.

She laughed. "Oh, I'm sure she's driving you nuts, but I won't be back anytime soon. Sorry."

"Ma!" Dante ran up the steps and picked her up into a big hug. "I missed you!"

"Honey, you just saw me last weekend." She said hugging him back.

"So, am I not allowed to miss you?" he asked, smiling. "Where are my baby sisters?"

"They just fell asleep. Do not go wake them up!" she warned him. "They got their shots today, so they are very cranky. Well, more Natalia than Analise, but still." She waved the baby monitor in front of him. "When you hear something come out of here, then you can go up there. Got it?"

He looked like she crushed his world, which made her giggle.

As they gathered in the dining room, Jax noticed Johnny's absence. "Are we waiting for Johnny?" he asked.

"Um, no. He had to go take care of something. He's hoping to make it back before you all leave." She lied.

Lulu and Jax started to discuss the upcoming Christening with her. They had finally found the perfect dresses that they both agreed on that very day and would be back early Sunday to dress the girls in them.

"They're going to look like beautiful little princesses, Olivia." Gushed Lulu.

"Do you have any objections to the reception being held at the Metro Court? I figured you may not be in the mood for anything big, so I've arranged for a small gathering." Shared Jax.

"That's sounds perfect. The less entertaining I have to do, the better."

"Plus, it's Mothers Day, so in addition to celebrating their christening we also want to celebrate you." Lulu, pointed out.

They heard one of the babies fussing on the monitor and Dante jumped up. "I'll go." He said as he rushed out.

"Wait." He turned around to see what his mother wanted. "That's Natalia fussing. Be gentle with her little legs. They're tender to the touch." She told him.

"Ok, ma." He said before running up the stairs.

"You can tell them apart by their cry?" Lulu asked.

"Well, when that's all you hear you kinda pick up on the little things that make them different. I couldn't explain it to you even if I tried." She laughed.

They heard Dante on the baby monitor. _"Hey, munchkin. What's wrong? Ma told me your little legs hurt." _Natalia whined in response. _"Want me to go kick the doctor's ass? I will."_

They all laughed at him. "I swear. Only my kid." Olivia said.

"_Come on; let's go downstairs so you can say hi to everybody."_

"_Waaaahhhh!"_

"Uh-oh! There goes Analise." Olivia started to get up from her chair. "I better go help him."

"No, let me. Please?" asked Lulu.

"Be my guest." She said as she sat back down.

Jax noticed that Olivia's mind seemed to be elsewhere. "What's wrong, Liv?"

She snapped out of her daze. "Huh? What?"

"Something's wrong."

"Oh no, Jax. I'm just exhausted." She lied.

"Olivia, you're not yourself and Johnny isn't here. I find it odd he would willingly leave you alone to deal with the girls. Is everything ok?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I assure you, everything is fine, no need to worry." She was relieved when Lulu and Dante came downstairs with the girls.

"Ma, your daughter is trying to eat my neck." Sure enough, Natalia, with her head on her big brothers shoulder, was sucking on his neck.

Olivia laughed. "I guess it's safe to say someone is hungry." She said, standing.

"Uh-oh, that means it's time for me to leave the room." He said holding his sister out to his mother.

"Do you pay attention to your mother at all?" Lulu asked. Dante looked back at her, confused. "She feeds them formula, too, you idiot." She shook her head as she followed Olivia into the kitchen.

He looked over at Jax. "Did you know that?"

Jax shook his head and shrugged. "I didn't even know Olivia was breastfeeding." He stood up and reached his arms out for Natalia. "May I?"

"Sure." He said as he handed her over.

….

"I can't believe how much changes with them in just a few days. And their little pajamas are adorable!" said Lulu as she rocked Analise while Olivia prepared their bottles.

"Yea…they do something new every day. Actually, a couple of things every day." She said, absentmindedly.

"Are you ok? Can I help with something?" Lulu asked.

"Hmm?" Olivia looked over as if she just remembered she was there. "I'm sorry, honey. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you needed help with anything."

"No, I'm ok. Are you excited to become a godmother to twin girls?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I really am! Did Jax mention that a photographer will be coming with us Sunday morning and staying throughout the day?" Lulu asked her.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Are you serious? Ugh. He is going to spoil these two rotten."

"Um, he's not the only one." She smiled at her. "Oh, this photographer also does weddings, so maybe you guys should talk to him about doing yours. Or, maybe we should wait to see how his photos turn out first." She suggested.

"Yea, if that even happens." Olivia muttered to herself.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. These should be ready. You want to feed her?"

"Yes, please! Oh, but she doesn't have a bib."

"I'll get you one, come on." She said leading her back to the dining room.

Lulu sat down and Olivia put the bib on Analise before handing her the bottle.

"Now, who's feeding Miss Fussy? I can, if neither of you boys are brave enough." She joked.

"Hey! I have no problem dealing with my fussy goddaughter. Hand over the magic juice." Jax said putting his hand out for the bottle.

"Ha! Alright buddy, just remember, you asked for it. And, I have a bone to pick with you, Mr. Jacks."

He looked up, tentatively. "What did I do that I'm not aware of?"

"A photographer?"

"What's wrong with that? Don't we want pictures of this special day?"

"You have a professional photographer coming. We are perfectly capable of taking them ourselves!"

"Whoa, baby! You were hungry." Said Lulu, looking at the empty bottle.

"Nah, she's just a greedy beast." Teased Dante.

"Meanwhile, her sister doesn't seem to want her bottle. Or is it because I'm the one feeding her?" Jax asked.

Olivia grabbed the bottle to look at it. "Well, she had a little, try burping her."

As he did that, she went over the plans for Sunday, one more time.

"Ok, you guys will be here at 9, with the photographer…" she said eyeing Jax. "…and the ceremony is at 11. Is the reception immediately after?"

"Yes, immediately after the ceremony. Like I said, I figured you wouldn't…" Natalia started to cry in pain and threw up all over Jax. "Oh no, is she ok?"

Olivia stifled her giggles as she made her way over to him. "Um, I think it's safe to say she is, not sure about your clothes, though." She grabbed Natalia and looked at her. "You ok, mama? Look at that, you threw up all over Jax and got nothing on yourself." She leaned in so they were nose to nose and whispered. "Good girl."

She handed the tub of baby wipes over to Jax. "Thank you. I feel so honored, Natalia. Glad you got that out of your system today as opposed to Sunday."

Olivia wiped her face and tried to feed her again, but she didn't want it.

"Give her to me, ma."

"Analise is back asleep already. Wanna hold her, Jax? I think it's safe to assume she won't throw up on you." Lulu laughed.

"Oh please. That one is not letting a drop of her milk get away from her." Stated Olivia.

Jax finished cleaning his shirt and took Analise from Lulu.

Dante walked back in. "Ma, she won't stop fussing and is it just me or does she feel warm to you?"

She put her lips to her forehead. "Yup, she has a fever. Honey, in the diaper bag there's a bag from the pharmacy; can you get it for me, please?"

"Is she ok?" asked a concerned Lulu.

"Oh yeah, she's fine, honey. It's normal for her to get like this after her shots. I'll give her some Tylenol and she'll feel a bit better and hopefully sleep. Dante was the worst whenever he got shots. He used to keep me up all night."

"Hey. Those needles hurt." He said in defense as he walked back in.

"Alright, let's hope she doesn't spit this all back out on me."

To her surprise, Natalia seemed to like the Tylenol and instantly stopped fussing.

"Oh mama, you are such a little weirdo." Olivia said as she kissed her cheek.

"She's not a weirdo, she's a little druggie. Don't worry, sis, I don't judge you. That stuff got me through some hard times, too." He joked.

"As much as I would like to sit here and just enjoy these two little darlings, it is late and I think we should go so your mother can get some rest and tend to Natalia properly without having to worry about us." Suggested Jax. "Should I put this little sleepyhead in her crib?"

"Please, if you don't mind."

"Are you going to be ok by yourself Olivia? Do you want us to stick around until Johnny gets back?" asked Lulu.

"Where is he anyway? Shouldn't he have been here?" asked Dante.

"No, that's not necessary. Dante, did you bring her pacifier down?" she asked, avoiding his question.

"Yea." He picked it up from the table and handed it to her.

Olivia stood and rocked Natalia. "I'm sorry, guys. She just doesn't seem to be taking well to her shots and I really should give her my full attention."

"Hey, no worries, we understand." Said Jax.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow, ma." Dante said as he kissed her on her cheek.

"Ok, baby. Drive safe."

Olivia locked the door behind them, turned off all of the downstairs lights and made her way upstairs with Natalia. After about an hour of rocking and walking around with her in her arms, she finally fell asleep. She gently laid her in her crib and covered her with her blanket. She checked on Analise before leaving the nursery. She lay in bed with the intention of reading until Johnny finally came home, but her exhaustion took over and she fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

A couple of hours later, Johnny stumbled into their bedroom. In his opinion, he wasn't drunk; he just had a bit more than he should have. He purposely stood out this late. Olivia was right, he was avoiding shit. The problem was, he felt like an ass for the way he was with her earlier and didn't know how to apologize or even if she would forgive him. He was jealous of his own daughters, that had to be the stupidest thing he'd ever heard, yet, it was true. He looked at her sleeping peacefully. All he wanted to do right now was hold her in his arms. So, he undressed and climbed into bed to do just that.

He kissed her cheek and caressed her arm. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Well, look who decided to come home." She said as she moved away from him.

He grabbed hold of her to stop her from moving. "Where are you going?"

"Get off of me, John. Please?" she said quietly.

"No. I want to hold you, baby. Come here." He pulled her toward him and she pulled away.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you left today. Now, get off of me." She said as she snatched her arm from his grip. He reached for her again and she sat up completely. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just want to hold you. And I'm trying to talk to you, but you won't listen." He slurred.

"Are you drunk?" she said as she grabbed his face to look into his eyes.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh my God. Yes, you are. Did you drive like that?"

He didn't answer and just stared at her.

"Have you lost your damn mind, John?" she practically yelled.

"I'm sorry, I know that was really stupid of me, just let me talk to you…" he moved closer to her.

"Hell no! That was so beyond stupid…ugh! I don't even want you anywhere near me right now." It took all of the energy she had in her to push him off of the bed. "Get out!" she yelled.

He was on his knees in front of her and didn't budge.

"_Wahhhhhhhh!"_

She closed her tear filled eyes and sighed. "Fuck. Do you have any idea how long it took me to finally get her down?" She put her hand up. "Don't answer that. Of course you don't, you weren't here."

He grabbed her hand. "I know it's not enough, babe, but I'm really sorry."

She sighed again before leaning forward and putting her hands on his face. "Do us all a favor, take a shower and sober the hell up." She said as she got up and went to get crying Natalia.

When he emerged from the bathroom awhile later, he found Olivia pacing the room rocking a whiny Natalia in her arms.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"No. She got all of the side effects from the shots. She must've gotten her sisters, too because Analise is sleeping without a problem."

"What's wrong with her?" he asked walking over to her.

"She has a fever, she's cranky, she won't eat and she's uncomfortable because her little legs hurt." She told him.

"Do we need to take her to the hospital?" he asked.

"No, I just need to get her calm again. I just gave her more Tylenol; hopefully it will kick in soon."

He put his towel down on the bed. "Give her to me, let me try something."

She handed her over to him.

"Hey baby, what's wrong? Come on; put your head on Daddy's shoulder. It's ok." He said softly as he rubbed her back. He started to hum as he rocked her and then he started to sing to her.

"_There's two things I know for sure__  
__She was sent here from heaven__  
__And she's daddy's little girl__  
__As I drop to my knees by her bed at night__  
__She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes__  
__And I thank God for all of the joy in my life__"_

Olivia stood watching him and couldn't help but smile.

"That's the man I fell in love with, not that other guy you showed me today."

He reached out and caressed her cheek. "I really am sorry, baby. I don't know why I even did any of that."

She put her hand up to stop him. "Let's not talk about this anymore tonight. Besides…" she pointed to the very quiet Natalia in his arms. "…I think it worked."

He smiled and kissed his daughters head. "Should I go put her in her crib?"

"You can try. Be gentle. Oh, here, take her pacifier."

As soon as he moved to walk out of the bedroom, she started to whine again.

Olivia giggled. "Give her here; looks like we're gonna have company in our bed tonight." He handed her over. "Which means that you might want to put on a pair of pants or something." She said, eyeing the towel around his waist.

He laughed and walked over to his dresser. "So, why is she like this but not Analise?" he asked as he put on a pair of sweatpants.

She looked down at Natalia lying beside her and shrugged. "Every kid is different. Some get the side effects, some don't. Dante was the worst, just like her. Seems we got lucky with Analise."

He climbed into bed with them. "So, what you're telling me is that this little one here…" he lightly poked Natalia. "…is a wimp?" he teased.

Olivia gasped and slapped his arm. "Did you just call my baby a wimp?" Natalia pouted. "You see? She's making the boo-boo face, you meanie!" She started to cry so she picked her up and laid her on her chest. "I know mama; Daddy is a big ole meanie. We'll make the doctor stick the big needles in him next time, ok?" She kissed her head.

"Aww don't cry my baby. I was only playing." Johnny said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. He looked at Olivia, who smiled at him and kissed her. "I love you." He said to her.

"I love you, too." She replied.

He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Ah." Natalia reached up with her little hand and swatted at her father's cheek as he kissed her mother.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked, laughing.

Natalia looked at him before putting her head back down on Olivia's chest, sucking on her pacifier.

Johnny looked at Olivia, confused. "Did she just hit me for kissing you?"

She was quietly giggling so she wouldn't startle her daughter. "I think it's safe to say that she's not very happy with you right now."

"Well, I'll be damned." He laughed. "Fine. Be mad at me, Mommy will piss you off one day, too. Then who are you going to run to, huh?" he said to her.

She picked up her head, looked at him and then at Olivia. "What? I didn't say anything." She said.

She turned her face away from Johnny and put her head back down.

"Ohhh…she's got a little attitude there." Said Olivia, giggling again.

"I wonder where she gets that from." He said looking at her. "Whatever, I'm still gonna lay right here next to you and Mommy with my arms around both of you, so you're stuck with me." he moved closer, covered them with a blanket, put his arm around them and Olivia turned off the lamp on their nightstand.

"Good night, wimp." He said.

….

_**The next morning…**_

Olivia opened her eyes to see her little girls lying next to her. "Good morning my little angels." They both smiled back at her. "Daddy is so lucky that you don't turn over yet." Analise grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Or he was thinking the bed is big enough that they wouldn't roll off of it if they did turn over." Johnny said as he entered with a tray in his hands. He looked down at his daughters. "I thought we had an agreement? No waking Mommy until I get back with her food. You didn't hold up your end of the deal, not fair." He said to them.

Olivia laughed. "Aww, they didn't wake me up, honey. But, I'm so surprised I slept so late. How did you keep these two quiet?"

He sat down and leaned over to kiss her. "I fed them." He put his hand up to stop her protest. "I know you don't like their first feeding of the day to be formula, but I didn't want to wake you up."

"I can't believe you did that all on your own." She kissed him again. "Ow! Analise, that's Mommy's hair! Hey…are you eating my hair? Stop that you little animal!" she said as she tried to get her hair out of her hand.

Johnny laughed as he tried to help her. "Jeez, she's strong."

"I know! It's my hair she's pulling, remember?"

All of a sudden Analise giggled at her parents who both stopped and looked at her. Natalia mimicked her sister.

"Did they just…" Johnny started to ask.

"They giggled! Oh my God!" exclaimed Olivia as she leaned over to shower them with kisses, making them giggle more.

"That has got to be the most beautiful sound I have ever heard." As he watched Olivia beam with happiness as she kissed and hugged them, he couldn't help but feel that this was one of the most beautiful moments he had witnessed.

"Oh, honey, there will be many more moments that will make you think that." She told him.

"Oh, hey, I even went out to get some things we needed and picked up these little gym things for them. I'm going to start putting them together in a little bit." He told her.

Olivia took a sip of her juice and shook her head at him. "Did they really need that?"

"Yes. They'll be crawling soon, right? Well, they need stuff to play with on the floor."

She laughed at him. "Excuses, excuses."

After she finished eating, she noticed the girls were falling asleep and decided to go take a shower. When she was done, she came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Johnny was seated at the edge of the bed fussing with what she assumed were the new toys he bought for the girls.

"Where are the girls?" she asked.

"They finally stopped fighting it and gave in to sleep. I just put them in their cribs."

"Really? Hmm...too bad you're busy putting that together, we could've…you know." She said as she moved to stand in between his legs.

He looked up at her standing there in nothing but a towel. Without looking away he pushed all of the different pieces of the gyms to the floor. He tugged on the towel to pull her closer and pulled her in for a kiss.

Their kiss quickly turned passionate and Olivia climbed onto the bed and straddled him. He pulled his shirt off and removed her towel. She helped him remove his pants.

She ran her hands through his hair and moaned in pleasure as he caressed her breasts with his tongue. She pulled him into another passionate kiss as she pushed him back onto the bed.

He grabbed onto her thighs as he entered her. She moaned loudly in response and dug her nails into his chest. She was in control of their movement, keeping it slow and steady. She leaned down to kiss him. He pulled her to him, making the kiss deeper and passionate.

Feeling his orgasm approaching, he once again grabbed onto her thighs in an effort to take control, but she moved his hands and shook her head. She kissed his neck and chest, lightly caressed him with her tongue.

Once again, he grabbed onto her, but this time he quickly moved her to the bed and was immediately on top of her, kissing her and then moving to her neck. He moved in and out of her at a quick pace, causing both of them to moan.

She ran her nails down his back and grabbed onto his waist as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching. He started to move even faster as he was about to burst from his own orgasm. Olivia's body shook as her orgasm took over her body sending waves of ecstasy through her. Her moans sent chills through his body causing his own orgasm to take over.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you, too, baby." He answered breathlessly.

"With that being said, if you got me pregnant again, I'm going to kill you."

He laughed loudly in response before kissing her.

"I'm just saying. I will kill you." She repeated.

"You hear that?" he asked picking up his head.

"What?" she asked. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. I think our daughters want siblings." He joked as he kissed her neck.

It was her turn to laugh loudly as she smacked him on his arm. "Watch it buddy."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss and they continued to take advantage of their daughters' extra long nap.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia pushed the stroller into the doors of the Metro court and removed her sunglasses, looking around. She spotted Carly behind the front desk at the same time she spotted her.

"Olivia! Hi!" she rushed out from behind the desk to get to her. "What are you doing here? Coming back to work?" she asked as she hugged her.

"Ha! No, I'm not coming back to work. I was actually hoping we could talk about something."

"Of course we can. Come on, sit down." She said as she led the way over to the chairs in the lobby.

It was pretty dead in the lobby so it was only them at the moment.

"And look at you two…" she said to the girls. "Have you grown some more since Sunday? Mommy must have miracle milk." She joked. "I just want to squeeze them, but they look so peaceful and calm. I don't want to disturb them."

"Please don't. I give them 5 minutes and they'll be out."

"So, what did you want to talk about? Should I be worried?"

"Well, that depends. Carly, I know you were upset that I didn't ask you to be godmother to my girls. But, you don't have a very good track record with your own kids, so there was no way I was leaving my girls in your hands." Carly tried to talk but she put her hand up to stop her. "I get that's pretty harsh, but come on, it's the truth."

"I swear, you are the only one that can get away with saying that to me. I was upset, but it's your choice. It's not like you're not allowing me to see them or anything."

Olivia hesitated before continuing. "However…" she started.

"Is that what you want to tell me? That I can't see them?" Carly asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh my God, woman. Would you shut up and let me talk?"

"Sorry, sorry. Go ahead."

"However, you have always been a very big supporter of my relationship with John. Even while trying to sleep with him."

"Olivia! I thought we cleared that up." Whined Carly.

She laughed at her. "I'm just kidding. Shut up. Back to what I was saying. You've always been a supporter while everyone else gave us hell. So, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor and help me plan my wedding."

Carly's mouth dropped open and then she squealed. "Oh my God, YES! Of course I will. I'm honored."

Olivia put her hand up to stop her. "Wait, before you get all excited, this one piece of information may make you change your mind."

"What?"

"Can you make it happen in 4 ½ months?"

"Jeez, Olivia. Way to procrastinate. Why the hell did you wait so long to start planning?"

"I wasn't going to walk down the aisle pregnant with twins, Carly."

"Oh, yeah. I get that."

"Hey, Olivia!" called Lulu from behind her.

"Hi, honey!"

"What are you doing here?"

"She came to ask me to be her maid of honor." Carly bragged.

Olivia laughed. "Clearly, she's happy about that."

"Aw, that's awesome! I can help, too. I know there's not much time." Lulu offered.

"So, how about I come over later to figure stuff out with you and Johnny?" suggested Carly.

"That sounds like a very good idea. I'll make dinner."

"Yay! I'm so excited." She looked at her watch. "Crap, I have a meeting 5 minutes ago with Jax and some prospective partners. I'll see you later." She rushed off.

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head. "She sucks so bad at her job." She looked at Lulu. "What are you up to? Free for lunch?"

"Of course! Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here."

…..

After lunch with Olivia, Lulu returned to the Metro court and went straight to Carly's office.

"Hey." Carly said, looking up as she came rushing in. "Where's the fire?"

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, on Sunday, Johnny asked Mrs. Falconeri if she knew what Olivia's dream wedding was so that he could bring it to life for her."

"Aww, that's so sweet! How is that a problem?" Carly interrupted.

"She didn't know, personally, but she told him who did." Lulu wrung her hands nervously.

"Ok, and as maid of honor, I need to know who that is so that I can help Johnny make that happen. So, who do I have to go see?"

"That's the problem." She hesitated. "It's Kate." Lulu blurted out.

Carly sighed and put her head in her hands. "Ugh. Seriously? Kate? She's never going to give me that information. She hates me."

"Can you blame her?" Lulu asked.

Carly shot her a look. "Excuse me?"

"Look, that's not important. We really need to figure out how to get that information from Kate. She has every single detail. Even the dress design! They had a book that Kate kept. We need that to help Johnny make Olivia's dream come true." Lulu told her.

"I know, I know."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We? No. What are YOU going to do?"

Lulu was taken aback. "What? What do you mean?"

"She's your boss. You see her more than I do and she likes you. So, you ask her for it."

"Ok, first of all, Kate doesn't like anyone. Second of all, why me? Why not Jax? Or Maxie?"

"You wanted to help. Here's your chance. Isn't she here today?" Lulu nodded. "Then get upstairs and get what we need! We're pressed for time."

Lulu sighed and stood up. "I'm only doing this because I love Olivia and want her to be happy. Not because you're chickening out and making me do it. Just putting that out there."

With that, she left to try and muster up the nerve to ask Kate for what they needed.

When she walked off of the elevator, she rushed over to her desk.

"Well, look who decided to remember she still has a job. Where did you go for lunch? New York City?" asked Maxie.

"Sorry. I had lunch with Olivia and the girls were just so cute and giggly that I didn't want to leave them." She looked toward Kate's office. "Is she in there?" she whispered.

"Uh, duh? Yes she is." She whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "I need to go in there and ask her for the details of Olivia's dream wedding."

"Huh?"

She sighed. "Olivia has a dream wedding and she won't tell Johnny about it so he asked her mom who told him that the only person that knows and has every little detail in a book that they made when they were younger is..." she pointed to Kate's office.

Maxie's eyes opened wide. "Oh no! You have to get that book, Lulu!"

"I know! But, how? Why would Kate give it to me?"

"Because you're dating Olivia's son and helping plan her wedding? Besides, you only have Olivia's best interests at heart. More than we can say for her." Lulu looked as if she were about to cry. "Look, just go in there and ask her for it. What's the worst that can happen?"

Lulu closed her eyes and sighed. "Ok. I'm going in. If I'm not back in 10 minutes, call an ambulance." She walked over and knocked on Kate's door.

"Come in." she looked up from her computer when Lulu walked in. When she didn't say anything... "How can I help you, Lulu?"

"Um…Olivia had her twins. You know that, right?"

"Yes. Two little girls, right?"

"Yeah. Well, now that they're here, she's ready to plan her wedding and…"

"So, she's really going to go through with it and marry the mobster, huh? My cousin never ceases to amaze me with her bad decisions."

Maxie was listening at the door and couldn't help but comment. "With all due respect, Kate." She said as she walked in. "You almost married Sonny."

Lulu looked at her with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just trying to say that you shouldn't pass judgment. Johnny is a much better man than Sonny could ever dream of being and he loves Olivia with all of his heart. And his daughters. And….he's not in the mob anymore." Maxie rattled off.

Lulu jumped in before Kate could comment. "Look, Olivia mentioned a dream wedding to Johnny and he wants nothing more than to make that come true for her, but she won't tell him what it is. So, he asked her mom if she knew and she said that you did. That you even have a book of every little detail that you both made when you were younger."

"If she doesn't want Johnny to know, there has to be a reason for it."

"I think it's just because she doesn't want him to go overboard. If you knew Olivia at all, you'd know she wasn't one for anything flashy or pricey. But, I guess you don't." Lulu said.

"Why should I tell you anything if you're not even sure that's what she wants?"

Lulu didn't have an answer.

Maxie spoke up. "I may not know Olivia very well, but I know a lot about her from Lulu, Dante and Johnny. For once in her life, she's happy. Her future husband loves to make her happy and he knows this would do just that. Why wouldn't you want to help make that happen?"

Kate was quiet.

Lulu finally mustered up enough courage to say what she wanted to say. "Your failed relationship with Sonny is not her fault. Don't take it out on her. Don't let your jealousy cloud your better judgment."

"Nice to know my cousin has her own personal cheering squad." She said as she walked over to a cabinet in her office. She unlocked a drawer and removed a large scrapbook. She opened it up, removed a page and turned to face them. "Let's hope she doesn't make you regret it." She handed Lulu the book.

"Thank you so much, Kate. This is going to mean the world to them." Lulu said.

"Wait, what did you just take out of the book?" asked Maxie, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'll take care of her dress." She stated.

"Oh." Was all Maxie said.

Lulu grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the office. "Thank you again, Kate."

"Just go."

When the door was shut behind them, Lulu silently squealed while jumping up and down.

"Now what?" asked Maxie.

"I have to take this to Carly." She said as she rushed to the elevator.

She walked into Carly's office to see not only Carly, but Johnny and Jax as well.

"Is that the book?" she asked.

"Yes, it is." She said walking over to her desk.

"How the hell did you manage to get that book from her?" Johnny asked as Carly started to flip through the book.

"With Maxie's help. What are you two doing here?" she asked him and Jax.

"Waiting to see if you were successful." Jax answered. "Good job."

"Ok, I see two problems." Carly said.

Johnny sighed. "Ugh. Come on. Why is there always some sort of problem?"

"What's wrong?" asked Lulu.

"Well, I don't see anything in here about a wedding dress." She looked up at Johnny. "Didn't you say her mom said that every little detail was in this book?"

"That's what she said."

"Well, everything but the dress is in here."

"Wait." Lulu interrupted. "Before Kate gave us the book, she took a page out. When Maxie asked her what it was, she didn't tell us what, she just said that she would take care of her dress."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Said Jax.

"Well, the good thing is…you won't see it. I'm sure she would freak out if you did. The bad thing is, neither will we." She said, looking at Lulu.

"You said two problems. What's the other one?" Johnny asked.

"The location. Olivia wants to get married in St. Patrick's Cathedral."

"You're kidding me, right?" replied Johnny. "Leave it to me to find the most Catholic woman to marry."

"I wish I was."

"Jesus, Olivia. No wonder she didn't want to tell me. There's no way in hell I can make that happen. Her dream is shot to hell. What am I gonna do now?"

"What do you mean? You haven't even tried, Johnny. Let's call them." She started to look up the phone number on Carly's computer.

"Lulu, stop." Carly said. "There's no way it's going to happen. I don't even think they have weddings there and even if they did, I'm sure they need more than 4 months notice."

Johnny sighed. "She's right." He told Lulu. "Guess we'll have to see if St. Timothy's is available."

"I'll call them now." Carly said as she reached for her rolodex.

"No. What is wrong with you two? You didn't even try." Lulu protested.

"Ok, everybody relax and pause for a minute. I'm not sure I can do anything, but let me go make a few phone calls. Maybe…hopefully…one of my contacts can make it happen. Don't call anybody yet." He said as he walked out.

"See? He makes sense." Lulu said to them.

"Ok. I need to memorize this book so I can act like I'm throwing ideas at Olivia later. You, too." She said pointing to Lulu. "You…" she turned her attention to Johnny. "…need to go home. And when we get there later, just agree with everything. Even if Olivia starts to protest."

He nodded and stood up. "Just…don't make it obvious. Olivia is not stupid. Try to make it seem like everything is her idea as much as possible. You know, have options. Just make sure they are horrible options."

"I got this, Johnny. Go. We'll be there later."

He left them to go through the book and went home to his family.

….

He unlocked the door. "Liv?" he called out.

"In here, honey!" she called from the kitchen.

"Guess I just need to follow the smell, huh?" he said as he walked up behind her and kissed her neck.

She laughed. "I guess so." She turned around and kissed him.

"What's with all the food?"

"Carly is coming over for dinner and to go over wedding plans with us."

"Did I hear you right? Carly?"

"Yes. I asked her to be my maid of honor."

Before he could comment, he heard his daughters behind him. He turned and laughed when he saw them in their bouncers on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Look at you two." He said as he walked over to them. "Keeping Mommy company?"

"They slept so much in the car that they refused to sleep here so I had to figure out how I can cook and keep an eye on them at the same time. They're learning how to cook early, right?" she said to them.

The kicked their little legs and squealed in response.

Johnny laughed and leaned down to kiss them. Natalia reached for him and he unfastened her harness and picked her up. Analise watched him and started to cry.

Olivia turned around from the stove. "What did you do?" She asked him.

"I didn't do anything." He said, defensively.

"Oh yes you did, honey. You took one and not the other." She walked over to Analise. "Aww, don't cry my baby. Come on, come with Mommy." She said, soothingly as she picked her up.

Johnny looked at her, confused. "What did I miss?"

"She's jealous." She told him.

"Ohhhh…sweetie. Daddy is so sorry." He said as he leaned over to kiss her.

Analise turned away and buried her face in Olivia's neck.

"Is she mad at me?"

"Her little feelings are hurt, she'll be ok." She said as she gently rubbed her back. "However, if looks could kill…" she said, pointing to Natalia, who was looking up at Johnny, pouting.

"Hey, don't tell me you're mad at me, too."

Natalia turned away and reached for Olivia.

He looked over at her, shocked.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it's true what they say, twins do feel what the other feels. So, since Analise is upset…with you…so is her sister. Though, I swear, I would've expected the one whose feelings get hurt to be her." She said pointing to Natalia. "You ok, mama?" she asked Analise.

Natalia continued to reach for Olivia.

"Mommy cannot hold you both at the same time, baby." She told her.

"Maybe I should spend some time with them. Have some Daddy/daughter time while you finish cooking." He suggested.

"That sounds like a very good idea."

…..

_**Ding Dong…**_

Johnny had just laid the girls in their playpen since they had fallen asleep.

"I'll get it babe."

He opened the door to let Carly and Lulu in.

"Oh my God, it smells like heaven in here!" Carly exclaimed.

Before he could ask if Jax had any luck, Olivia walked out of the kitchen.

"My, my, my…do you have the best timing or what? I literally just finished. Come on, I'll serve you."

Carly followed, but Lulu stayed behind. When she was sure they were out of earshot and she heard them talking she turned to Johnny.

"Well?" he asked. "Did Jax have any luck?"

She grinned and jumped up and down. "Yes!" she whispered. "So far, we've booked the church, the reception hall, found the invitations, everything we need to match the color she wants…"

Johnny cut her off. "What's the color?"

"A very pretty, very delicate…baby pink." She winced, waiting for his reaction.

"Pink? Pink? Please tell me I don't have to wear a pink tux…"

Lulu burst into laughter just as Carly and Olivia made their way over to the dining room table.

"Hey, you two, I served your plates. Come eat before it gets cold." Olivia told them.

After dinner, the girls woke from their nap and Lulu happily helped Johnny feed them.

"Ok. So, do you guys know what color you want?" Carly asked them.

"Well, I don't think Johnny would be on board with what I want so we may have to find one we both like." She said smiling at him.

"No, no, no. I want this to be all you, baby. Whatever you want, I want." He told her.

"So...are you telling me that you'd be ok with pink?" she asked.

He laughed. "Ahh…yes, yes I would. Besides, we have two beautiful little girls. I'm going to have to get used to all of the pink." He pointed out.

"Oh my, Olivia. You've got yourself a winner there." Carly said.

"I think it's a good color. I can totally picture it all." Said Lulu.

They went over more of the details, making Olivia reveal more and more of what they already knew, without her catching on. After an hour, they all had enough, especially the girls who became fussy and started to cry.

"Alright, alright, we're leaving so you can have your Mommy all to yourself." Carly said to them. She tuned to Olivia. "I will call the church tomorrow and search for a good place for the reception."

"We could just use the Metro court." Olivia suggested.

"Um, yea…we won't be doing that." Lulu interrupted. "Sorry, Carly. But that place has a history of bad things happening when special events are going on. Not taking that chance with this particular special event."

"Good point." Said Johnny.

Lulu turned to Olivia. "I will have Maxie help me search all over the internet for everything else that we need. Don't worry about a thing. We will give you the wedding that you want. I promise." She said before hugging her.

"Oh thank you, honey. But I feel like I should be helping more. Isn't there something I can do?"

"Trust us to make it all happen without your help?" suggested Carly.

"Ok, now you're pushing it. Run, before she freaks out. Hurry!" Johnny joked.

Olivia slapped his arm playfully, making Natalia giggle in his arms. "Stop being silly." She turned to Carly and Lulu. "If anything comes up, call me immediately."

"You got it." Carly said.

And they left.

Olivia rushed over to pick up crying Analise. "Ok, ok, mama. Let's go take a bath."

"I thought that might be the problem. Lets bathe them together." He suggested.

Olivia looked over at him as she walked to the stairs. It was clear he felt bad for not being around a lot the last few days. "Honey, it's ok to have to take care of things at the shop. Don't feel bad for it. You'd go stir crazy if you were home with us all day every day, anyway."

He chuckled knowing he could never hide anything from her. She could read him like a book. "You don't. How can you be sure I would?"

She laughed. "I know you. Believe me, you would."

He moved closer to her. "Ok, well maybe I just miss you guys…a lot."

"Hmmm…" she pushed him away. "We have two little monsters in need of a bath right now." She said before going up the stairs.

"How about me? I need a bath too."

"We'll handle that after these two are asleep." She turned when they reached the landing, winked at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm going to hold you to that." He said as she walked away.

After they had bathed the girls, Olivia sat down to feed Natalia as Johnny dressed Analise.

"You know, I thought it was really cute how you made me leave the room while you discussed your dress with Carly and Lulu."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I really thought it was cute. Your superstitions are one of the many things I love about you, you know that."

"It's not a superstition as much as it is a tradition. You're not supposed to see it until I'm wearing it walking down the aisle to you. So, you can't hear how I want it designed, either."

"You don't have to explain it to me. But, just so you know…you could come down the aisle in a potato sack and you'd still look beautiful." He said as he walked over to her.

"Aww…aren't you a sweetheart?" she looked down at Natalia. "Well, that was quick." She said when she noticed she had fallen asleep.

Johnny grabbed her so he could burp her and Olivia went to get Analise, only to find she had already fallen asleep as well.

"What the hell?"

"I guess you wore them out today…or…maybe they know how bad Daddy needs a bath." He smirked at her.

Olivia laughed and shook her head as she walked out of the nursery.

A few minutes later Johnny walked into their bedroom, but didn't see her. "Liv?" he called out.

"In here." She said from the bathroom.

He walked in to see her sitting in a bubble bath. She motioned for him to join her. He smiled as he started to remove his clothes. He climbed in and immediately started to kiss her.

She pulled away. "Hey…not so fast. Take a minute to relax, baby."

"This is how I want to relax." He said as he kissed her again.

She decided not to fight him and gave in to his kisses. She pushed him away so that he was lying on his back and straddled him.

Not wanting to waste any time, he entered her right away causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure. They moved in sync with one another, continuing to kiss passionately. She ran her hands through his hair as he grabbed onto her waist to increase the speed of their movement. She pulled away and moaned in pleasure as their orgasms took over at the same time.

Olivia didn't move as she tried to catch her breath. Johnny leaned his head against her doing the same.

"Well, that didn't go quite as I had planned." She joked.

Johnny laughed loudly. "I assure you, there was nothing wrong with that."

"Shhh..." she put her finger to his lips. "Did you hear that?"

He thought she was joking, but the look on her face said otherwise, so he listened. Then he heard what sounded like footsteps, followed by his daughters crying. He quickly pushed her away and jumped out of the tub, running to the nursery, grabbing his robe on the way. Olivia immediately followed, also grabbing her robe.

Johnny ran out of the nursery as she approached it. "Somebody was in here. Get inside there with them and don't move. I'll be right back."

She was stunned silent and just nodded before running into the nursery. The girls were in the same crib.

"Ok, my babies. Mommy is here. Shhh…stop crying." She struggled to pick both of them up and kissed their heads. "Who was in here? Who tried to get to you? Oh God, I wish you two could talk." She said as her tears started to fall.

Olivia didn't see the dark figure watching her before they rushed down the hall and out of the window. But, she felt them and quickly turned around, looking for whatever it was that made her hands stand on end. Still holding both girls in her arms, she slowly walked to the doorway.

"John?" He didn't answer. She walked out into the hallway and instantly noticed the open window. "John?" she called out louder. A door slammed downstairs and she jumped, startling the girls. She was frozen where she stood until she heard movement.

"Liv? Are you ok?" Johnny asked as he rushed up the stairs.

She exhaled, relieved to hear and see him and started to cry again.

He grabbed Natalia from her arms. "I know, babe, I know. But, they're ok. I already called Dante. He and Lucky are on their way up to check it out." He said as he put his arm around her and kissed her head.

She tried to get her breathing under control between her sobs as Analise stared at her and pouted before grabbing onto her hair and burying her face into it. Something she did to comfort herself. "There was someone in here." She said.

"I think so. Well, I'm positive there was, I just don't…"

She cut him off. "I wasn't asking. I was telling you. There was somebody in here."

"You saw them?" he asked, alarmed.

She shook her head. "No. I was standing in the nursery holding them and I felt like I was being watched. When I came out here to look…" she pointed to the open window.

He sighed when he saw it. "What the hell..?" he kissed Natalia's head. "Why did you come out of the nursery, babe? What if this…person…would've hurt you guys?"

"I know, I'm sorry and I know you tried to keep them calm by putting them together, but they wouldn't stop crying so I had to pick them up. I just wanted to hold them." She started to cry again before she could finish explaining herself.

He put his free arm around her and kissed her again, this time holding her close to him. He didn't have the heart to tell her right now that he didn't move Natalia to Analise's crib. He couldn't tell her that the back door was unlocked. He didn't know if she had left it unlocked by mistake, but he knew her well enough to know she would blame herself. Someone had been in their home. In their daughters nursery. Whoever it was touched their daughters. He didn't know who it was, but he was going to find out and when he did, he was going to kill them. That was a fact. For now, he went over all of the ways he needed to secure this house for his family's safety.

"Come on baby, let's go wait downstairs for Dante."

…..

Fifteen minutes later, Dante banged on the door. "Ma! Ma! Open up!" he yelled, his voice full of concern.

Johnny opened the door and he rushed in followed by Lucky. When he saw her in the living room, he ran over to her and hugged her. "Are you ok? What the hell happened?" he asked.

Her eyes filled with tears again and she couldn't talk.

Johnny spoke instead. "We were…" he cleared his throat. "…in the bathroom when she heard something and when I listened, I heard footsteps right before they started crying." He said pointing to the girls, where they lay next to where Olivia was seated. She refused to let them out of her sight.

"So, we need to check out the nursery." Said Lucky, moving towards the stairs.

"And the open window at the end of the hall." Olivia finally spoke.

Dante looked at her.

"I felt like I was being watched and when I walked out of the nursery, the window was open. We never opened it." She told him.

"Dante, I'll go up with Lucky. Stay here with her, please?"

He nodded. "Yeah, man. Of course." He turned to his mother when they were gone. She sat next to his sisters looking absolutely terrified. He walked over to her, sat down and put his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder. "Its ok, ma. They're gone. Nobody is going to hurt you, I promise. We'll figure out who was in here and how they got in. We'll catch whoever it was and make sure it never happens again. Ok?"

Before she could answer, Johnny and Lucky came back down the stairs.

"I'm gonna call in for a forensics team. Have them check for prints everywhere, hopefully we can get something." Lucky told Dante, who simply nodded in response.

Olivia noticed that Johnny had what looked like some of the girls' clothes in his hand.

"What's that for?" she said pointing to his hand.

He took a deep breath before answering her. "I didn't put them in the same crib, Liv."

"Are you telling me that whoever was in here…touched them? They put their hands on my babies?"

He nodded his head.

"So, we're going to need to have the forensics team check their pajamas for prints, too." Lucky explained.

She looked down at her daughters. "Oh my God, my poor babies. No wonder you were crying." She looked up at Johnny. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were already upset; I didn't want to make it worse at that moment."

Through her tears she gently removed their pajamas and redressed them in the ones Johnny brought down. Dante came back from searching the rest of the house.

"There's not one sign of forced entry anywhere." He said.

The forensics team had arrived and Lucky showed them where to check and Johnny handed over the girls' pajamas.

"Other than the open window upstairs, was there any other sign of how they may have gotten in?" he asked Olivia.

"I don't know. John made me stay upstairs while he searched." She answered.

Johnny closed his eyes before turning around and addressing Dante. "The back door was unlocked." Olivia's eyes widened.

Lucky overheard him and went to check it out.

Olivia's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God, I left it unlocked."

"Ma, you don't know that for sure. Relax."

"No, no, no. I did. I had to bring in the bags from the store and the girls so I parked in the back so it would be easier." She started to cry again. "Oh my God, I never locked the door. This is all my fault."

"Ma, come on. This is not your fault."

"Hey, hey, hey…" Johnny walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Stop that. This is not your fault, baby. Calm down."

Lucky walked in. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're done here. They're going to go back and run all of the samples they took. If anything comes up, I promise you will be my first phone call." He told them.

Dante walked over to his sisters and kissed them. "Hey." He whispered. "No matter what she tells you, this isn't ma's fault. I have to go, but take care of her, ok. Don't let her cry. And remember, you see anybody other than ma or daddy around you…scream at the top of your lungs. Love you." He kissed them again and stood up. "Ma, come here." He said as he hugged her. "Stop blaming yourself. This isn't your fault and they are fine. So relax and I'm going to be here in the morning to personally install a security system in here with Johnny, ok?"

She nodded. "Ok. Thank you, baby."

He kissed her head and walked toward the door where Lucky was waiting.

"I'll be back in the morning." He told Johnny.

"Alright, thanks for coming so quick."

He locked the door behind them and checked the back door as well as every window.

He walked over to her and picked up Natalia. "Come on baby, let's go up to bed."

"I'm not going to be able to sleep." She said as she picked up Analise.

"I checked every window and door. Gonna check the second floor again."

"They're not sleeping in the nursery." She said, wide-eyed.

He shook his head. "Nope. They're gonna sleep with us." He assured her.

She stood with him as he rechecked every window on the second floor to make sure it was locked.

They climbed into bed with the girls in their arms. Olivia laid back and put Analise beside her. Johnny laid Natalia next to her and he lay on his side staring at Olivia. He could tell she was still scared. There was nothing he could do or say to calm her nerves and that killed him. He promised to take care of them and keep them safe. How could he be so stupid in thinking they didn't need a security system? She blamed herself, but in reality, this was all his fault.

He kissed her gently. "Try to get some sleep baby. I'm right here. We're all…right here." He turned off the lamp and rubbed Natalia's back to help her fall asleep.

Outside in the darkness, they were being watched.

"I didn't get them. Next time, I won't fail."They said into the phone before walking farther into the darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Olivia jumped out of her sleep and frantically looked around. She felt the panic rise inside of her as she looked for the girls on her bed. They, and Johnny, were no longer next to her.

"John?"

No answer.

She ran to the nursery, but they weren't in there.

"John?" she called out again.

Still no answer.

She ran down the stairs. _Where the hell could they be in the middle of the night? _She was frantically searching the first floor for them when she heard a door slam.

"John? Where were you?" She called out. He didn't answer. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She slowly walked out of the living room. The door knob on the front door turned and she took off running for the kitchen and slammed right into…

"Liv, wake up. Liv!" Johnny shook her trying to wake her up.

She gasped and sat straight up. She looked around frantically and was relieved to see Johnny and the girls next to her. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her breathing.

"You were having a bad dream, baby. You ok?" he asked as he made his way over to her side of the bed.

She shook her head and started to cry. "I woke up and you all were gone. I couldn't find you anywhere in the house. You weren't answering when I called." She recounted the dream between her sobs. "It was so dark. Somebody was trying to open the front door and when I tried to run, I ran right into…" she stopped.

"Right into what, baby?" He sat down and put his arms around her.

"Not what…who. And I have no idea. I woke up." She continued to cry.

He held her tighter and kissed her head. "Its ok, baby. It was just a dream. We're right here and no one is in the house."

She pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her face. She looked over at the girls who were staring at them and laughed.

"They look so confused." She sighed. "I need to pull myself together."

Johnny kissed her again. "It's been a rough night for all of us. They don't know what's going on. They just see us sad and acting strange. So, we both need to pull ourselves together. For them. It's going to be ok, baby. I promised you that I would always take care of you…all of you. I don't break my promises."

Before she could reply, their doorbell rang.

Johnny sighed. "That's probably Dante."

"Go ahead, I'll stay here and feed them."

He made his way downstairs and opened the door.

Dante walked in followed by Lulu.

"Everything ok? Anything else happen after I left?" he asked.

Johnny shook his head. "No." he said quietly.

Lulu looked at him. "Are you ok?"

He ran his hands through his hair. "Someone tried to take my kids. The woman I love is blaming herself when we all know this is my fault. So, no, I'm not ok."

"Don't say that, Johnny. Neither one of you are to blame." She tried to reassure him.

"How is my mother? Is she ok?"

He shook his head. "Nope. She hardly slept and when she did, she woke up crying." He looked at Dante. "Did you find anything out? Anything at all that would ease her fears?"

"Not yet."

"Where's Olivia?" Lulu asked.

"Upstairs, feeding the girls." He told her.

"I'll go help her out." Lulu said as she headed for the stairs.

Olivia ran her finger across Natalia's cheek as she fed her. "Mommy is so sorry that a stranger got anywhere near you two last night." She looked down at Analise when she kicked her leg and smiled. "I know Daddy is blaming himself, but this didn't happen because of him. It's all my fault for being careless and leaving the door unlocked. I promise you, it will never happen again." Analise kicked her again. "Hey! What's your problem? OW!" She looked down at Natalia when she felt her clamp down on her breast. "What the hell?"

"I think they're just doing what they're big brother told them last night." Lulu said from the doorway.

Olivia jumped at the sound of her voice. "Holy crap, honey! You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I just didn't want to interrupt." She said, still standing in the doorway.

"Come in." Olivia said as she lifted Natalia to her shoulder so she could burp her.

Lulu walked over to the bed and sat next to Olivia. She noticed how tired she looked. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed. "Honestly? I'm scared. And I don't want to let these two out of my sight." She took a deep breath. "Wait, what did you mean by they were only doing what Dante told them to do?"

"Well, Dante told me that you were blaming yourself for what happened last night. So, he told them," she gestured toward the girls. "..not to let you. Or something like that."

Olivia smiled. "How cute. Big brother conspiring with the babies." She joked.

"He's right, you know. This is not your fault. This isn't either of your faults. So, you both need to stop the crap before it starts to cause problems and you drive each other nuts. These little angels need their mommy and daddy sane. And together. So...stop. Ok?"

She didn't say anything. Just simply held Natalia out to her. "Wanna hold her while I feed the other monster?"

Lulu laughed. "Of course. Maybe after you're done you'll consider taking a nap while I watch them? The guys will be busy for awhile making sure the house is set up with the new security system." She suggested.

"Maybe, but probably not."

_**Later that night…**_

"Ma, thank you for dinner. I really wish you would've just let me take you out to eat or something. You need some rest."

"I'm fine, honey. Really." She said as she looked toward the stairs.

"They're with their father and their godmother. Right upstairs, getting bathed. They're ok, ma."

Olivia sighed and looked at him. "Am I that obvious?"

He nodded and she smiled. "I know you're worried. Hopefully, the new security will help put your mind at ease. You remember everything we showed you, right?"

"Yes. Have you heard from Lucky?"

He looked down and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Its ok, baby. You should go when they're done. You look exhausted."

"I am. And so are you. Promise me you'll get some sleep."

"I'll try."

"Alright, you now have two squeaky clean, happy babies." Said Johnny as they entered the living room.

"And this one seems to be hungry. She's trying to suck on my cheek." Lulu said as she giggled.

"Analise. What have we told you about trying to eat people? It's not fun when you don't have teeth, mama." Joked Olivia.

Lulu handed her over to Olivia and she giggled when she saw her mother. "Ha. Someone is happy to be eating."

"And, as always, that's my cue to go." Dante reached down and kissed his mother on her cheek. "Love you, Ma. If you guys need anything, call us. And if I hear anything, I'll call you."

"Ok, honey. Thanks for everything, you two. Drive safe."

"We will. I'll call you tomorrow." Said Lulu.

With Natalia in his arms, Johnny let them out and locked the door behind them. "Are you ok, babe? I know you've got to be ready to crash." He said as he walked back into the living room.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Sit down with me. Please?"

"Of course." He looked over at Analise as he sat down. "Is she already asleep?"

"Yea…Lulu and Dante had them so hyped up today that they missed naptime."

"Remember when they first came home? They were so tiny. Look at them now."

Olivia smiled at him. "I remember. I also recall you watching their every move. If they made one sound or moved just a little…there you were making sure you didn't miss anything." She looked at him. "Actually, you still do that." She laughed.

"Am I that bad? Last thing I want to be is an overbearing parent."

"Oh, honey. It's not bad, its adorable." She reassured him. "My favorite moments are watching you watch them. Seeing the joy in your face when they do…well, anything…fills my heart with so much love."

He smiled and kissed her. "I just feel like I'm missing so much when I'm not home. Which, I've been meaning to talk to you about." He said.

"Oh. What's on your mind?" she said as she handed him Analise and grabbed Natalia to feed her.

Johnny gently burped Analise so he wouldn't wake her. "I've been thinking. Ethan does a decent job running the shop when I'm not around, so how about I stay home and handle things from here?"

Olivia looked at him with wide eyes. "John, I love you, you know that. But, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? You don't like when I'm around?"

"Oh stop it! You know that's not why. For one, you're leaving your business in the hands of a novice. Do you really trust Ethan that much?"

"I'll still be dealing with all of the paperwork and any financial stuff, Liv."

She looked at him. "You don't think being around us 24/7 will drive you bonkers? We're actually a pretty boring trio. Sleep, eat, clean and repeat…all day long." He laughed at her. "I'm just sayin'." She said.

"I think being around you three all day is exactly what I want to do for the rest of my life."

"Ha. Be careful what you wish for."

He laughed again. "Besides, I think it's a good idea with what just happened. I'll feel better and I think you will, too. And, it will free you up to take care of wedding stuff without having to drag the girls with you all of the time."

She stared at him knowing full well how he felt. She felt bad when he missed the girls doing something for the first time. She sometimes had to remind herself that while she's done this before, he never has. "Ok, let's try it, but on one condition."

He rolled his eyes, jokingly. "Yea, yea, yea…I'll stay out of your way and not interrupt your daily schedule."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Ugh, you make me sound like some monster. That's not what I was going to say, smarty." He tried to hide his smile. "I need you to stop blaming yourself for what happened. It's not your fault, honey. And it really pains me that you're beating yourself up over it."

"How do you think I feel about you doing the same thing?" She looked up at him, surprised. "That's right, Falconeri. I can read you like a book."

She laughed at him. "Ok, ok…let's both quit the crap." She looked down to see that Natalia had also fallen asleep while drinking. "Aww, my little sleepyheads." She said before yawning.

"Uh-huh…you…my little sleepyhead…are going to let me take you all upstairs to bed." Johnny said to her.

Olivia didn't even try to fight him. She simply took his hand and let him help her up from the sofa. "John?"

He turned around. "Yea, babe?"

"Can we keep them in bed with us again tonight? Please?"

"Of course. Whatever you want." He said before kissing her forehead.

_**A few months later…a little over a month before the wedding…**_

Olivia yawned as she walked out of the kitchen and over to the alarm keypad. She had just finished feeding the girls their lunch and knew they would be napping soon. And lately, when they napped, she napped. Since they never figured out who tried to take the girls that night, she never took chances.

A movement behind her startled her and she quickly turned around to see Natalia crawling to her.

"Mama, how did you get out of the play yard? Did I forget to lock it?" she said as she knelt down in front of her.

She heard a little gasp and looked up to see Analise peeking around the corner.

Olivia immediately laughed. "Did you just gasp? Did Mommy scare you? Wait a minute…did you open the gate?" She shook her head. "Jesus Christ, Olivia. They aren't going to answer you."

They both looked at her and smiled before lying on their backs.

"Ha. You two are wiped out already? That's because you're pushing yourselves. You're too young to be crawling. Can you please stop trying to grow up so fast? I want you to stay like this for as long as possible." She crawled over to where they lay, making them giggle and quickly turn onto their stomachs.

It was Olivia's turn to gasp. "You guys are fast! Hey…where are you going?" she asked as they crawled away from her giggling. "I'm gonna get you!"

After a few minutes of laughing and chasing them around the living room, Olivia's cell phone rang. She looked at it before answering.

"Oh, it's Daddy! Hello?"

"_Hey, baby. Looks like I'm going to be stuck here a little longer. I'm sorry I know you weren't feeling too good earlier."_

"It's ok, honey. We were just going to take a nap anyway."

"_Aww, man! I'm missing naptime? Maybe I should take this home with me and let you help me like you suggested."_

"I could say I told you so, but I won't." she laughed. "But, don't worry, sweetie. These two are dozing off as we speak. Just get home as soon as you can, ok?"

"_Ok. Love you."_

"Love you more."

She hung up the phone and lay next to the girls, but before she could get comfortable, her phone rang again. "This better not be Daddy again."

"Hello?"

"_Olivia! Your dress is here!" _said an excited Lulu.

"Finally? Jeez…what are the chances I'll fit into it in time for the wedding?"

"_Oh, stop it! I can bring it over after work, if you want." _

"Good idea!"

"_Ok, see you later!"_

"Bye!"

She looked at the girls who were now half asleep, but reaching for her and yawned. "Ok, no more interruptions." She turned off her phone. "Its naptime with my babies."

She picked them up and moved them to the sofa with her. As soon as she lay down, Analise climbed over her and lay against her back using her hair as a blanket and Natalia snuggled close to her chest. Within seconds they were fast asleep. And so was Olivia.

_**A couple of hours later…**_

Johnny pulled up in front of the house and jumped out of the car. "She still hasn't answered?" he asked Lulu as she stepped out of her car.

"No. But, calm down. Her car is here. She's probably just asleep. Didn't you say she was going to take a nap when you called her?"

He nodded as he walked to the front door.

"Ok, well…that wasn't that long ago. I wasn't supposed to come until after work anyway."

"But, to not answer the door or her phone? That's just weird." He said as he unlocked the door. The alarm beeped and he walked over and entered the code into the keypad. "Ok, so the alarm was on." He looked around and walked to the living room, where the TV was still playing Sesame Street. He stopped behind the sofa, looked down and smiled. He motioned for Lulu to come see what he was looking at.

She walked over and smiled as well. "Aww! That's so cute! Look at them all curled up. I need to take a picture." She said pulling out her cell phone. "See? I told you there was no need to worry."

"I swear, if something were to ever happen to them." He looked at them and smiled again. "They look so cute; I don't even want to wake them up." He looked up as Lulu snapped the picture with her phone. "Make sure you send that to me." He gently shook Olivia awake. "Babe, wake up." He whispered.

She shifted a little in her sleep and then opened her eyes. "Hey you. You really didn't want to miss naptime, huh?" she joked.

He laughed. "No, but that's not why I'm here." He pointed up at Lulu and Olivia looked up.

"Oh my God! How long was I asleep?"

"Relax, relax, babe. She came earlier than she was supposed to."

"I tried calling you when you didn't answer the door, but it went straight to voicemail so I called Johnny."

Olivia closed her eyes. "Ugh, I turned off my phone. I'm sorry, guys."

"Its ok. No big deal." Johnny said.

"No big deal? He pulled up like a bat out of hell just now."

Olivia laughed and woke the girls. "Can one of you please remove her from my hair? If I try, she'll just pull."

"I got it." Said Johnny, standing and reaching over her. "Hey sweetie. Wanna come with Daddy?" Analise instantly reached for him, smiling, and he picked her up.

Lulu picked up Natalia and Olivia stood up from the sofa. "Whoa." She said as she sat back down.

"You ok?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just stood up too quick and got lightheaded." She looked at Johnny. "Honey, I'm really happy that you're home. But, I need you to leave again."

"What? Why?"

"Lulu has my dress. I need to try it on. You can't see it. That's why."

"Ohhhh…gotcha." He looked at the girls. "Wanna go for a drive with Daddy?"

"I'll help you put them in the car." Offered Lulu.

"While you guys do that, I'm going to go take some aspirin. I feel a headache coming on." She kissed the girls and Johnny and went to the kitchen.

Lulu helped Johnny get them ready and in the car and as soon as he drove out of sight, she went to get the dress from her car.

_**In the car…**_

"Ok, Daddy has something to take care of. You girls wanna see your big brother? Wanna see Dante?" They said nothing. "I'll take that as a yes." He said, smiling.

He pulled out his phone and called Dante.

"_Falconeri." _He answered.

"Hey, it's John. Where are you right now?"

"_I'm at the station. Is everything ok?"_

"Yeah, everything's fine. I have to talk to you about something. I'll be there in a few minutes, but I have your sisters in the car. I would rather not take them in there."

"_No way, dude. Don't bring them in here. Call me when you get here and I'll come out."_

"Ok." He hung up. "Alright, my little dolls. Let's hope this goes well. Daddy can be an idiot sometimes. But, Mommy says it's one of the things she loves about me. That's why I keep doing it. At least…that's my reasoning." They smiled at him in the rearview mirror. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking behind those smiles. Daddy is crazy for talking to you as if you'll answer. Soon."

He pulled up in front of the station and got out of the car. He had already called Dante, so he was exiting the building as he pulled up. He opened the back door and Dante rushed over and poked his head in.

"Hey munchkins! Look at you…you don't stop growing." He said as he kissed them. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he said turning back to Johnny.

He took a deep breath. "I know we haven't always gotten along…"

"Come on man, we're past that." Dante interrupted.

"I know. Which is why I felt that I could…and should…ask you this. No matter what may have happened in the past, you are the son of the woman I love and my daughters' brother. Whether we like it or not, we're connected…for life."

Dante eyed him suspiciously. "Where you going with this, man?"

"I don't know if you know, but I'm trying everything in my power to make this wedding everything your mother could have dreamed of. I want nothing more than for her to be happy."

"Yeah, so I've heard." He shook his head. "My mother will most likely kill you, though. You do realize that, right?" he joked.

Johnny laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Ahhh…she'll get over it." Natalia dropped her rattle on the seat beside her and he gave it back to her. "What I know your mother would love is for you and I to not only put whatever differences we may or may not have aside, but to prove that the past is in the past. And I think the best way for that to happen is for me to ask you if you'll be my best man."

Dante was shocked. "Really? It would actually be an honor, man." He said shaking Johnny's hand. "But, just so you know, I don't have any problems with you or any doubts that you have their best interests at heart. My mother loves you, you make her happy and you take very good care of her and my sisters. That's all that matters to me."

"Thanks a lot. She'll be very happy."

"Where is my mother, anyway? I'm kind of shocked she let these two out of her sight."

"That would be because Lulu brought her dress for her to try on and well, you know…I can't be there for that because I can't see the dress." He said, mocking Olivia.

Dante laughed. "Yup. That's my ma. She's gonna stick to tradition as much as she can."

"I'm going to take advantage of this and go pick up some takeout for dinner. She wasn't feeling too good this morning and I know she's tired. So, I don't want her cooking. It was good talking to you and I guess we'll have to get fitted for tuxes sometime soon…or your mother will kill us." He laughed.

"She definitely will." He agreed. He was shaking his head when he poked back into the backseat of the car to say goodbye to the girls.

_**Back at the house…**_

Olivia stepped out of her bathroom and Lulu gasped.

"Oh my God! It's gorgeous, Olivia! And I told you it would be perfect on you."

She looked at herself in the mirror. "I can't believe she remembered every single detail."

"It's amazing." Lulu said as she admired the dress.

"Right? I kind of feel like I should invite her to the wedding now."

Lulu looked up quickly. "Um, let's not carried away."

They looked at each other in the mirror and burst into laughter.

"Yeah, you're right. Ok, as much as I do not want to get out of this dress, I have to." She walked back into the bathroom. "You're going to have to take this back with you. John will definitely try to sneak a peek and I will not have him bringing any kind of bad luck to this marriage." She called out to Lulu.

"Where do you want me to keep it? I don't think Dante should see it, either. He might take a picture and show him."

Olivia walked out with the dress in her hand. "Good point. Hmmm…Carly's?"

Lulu looked at her. "Really? Yeah, let's put your dress in the hands of the busybody of Port Charles. No. Oh, I know. Spinelli. He's good at keeping secrets. And he'll feel like he was blessed with some duty from God to watch over your dress. It's a total win-win."

Olivia laughed. "Ok, Spinelli it is. Let's get this back in that bag and in your car before John gets back. Which, if I know him at all, will be any minute."

As they were walking back to the house after putting the dress in Lulu's car, a pair of headlights turned onto their driveway.

"Jesus, you sure do know him." Said Lulu.

"Actually, I know my girls' feeding schedules." She cupped her ear with her hand. "Hear that screaming? Yup, those are your goddaughters." She smiled at her.

Johnny turned off the car and opened his door. "I have no idea what's wrong with them. They were just fine and then they just started freaking out as if someone was hurting them. Scared the living shit out of me."

"Aww! Well, someone is hurting them." Olivia told him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"The little hunger monsters in their little tummies." She took Natalia out of her car seat. "I know you're hungry, baby. Come on; let's go inside so Mommy can feed you."

"Ohhh…they're hungry. I knew that." He said.

"Ha. I'm sure you did, honey." She said, reaching up to kiss him as she passed.

"I'll get Analise." Lulu said.

Olivia set them up in their high chairs as she prepared their food. Lulu kept the girls occupied as she did so. Johnny came in with bags of takeout and huge bouquet of flowers for Olivia.

"Oh, honey! They're beautiful. Thank you." She said, kissing him again.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Lulu told him.

"Hope you ladies are in the mood for Chinese."

Lulu's phone rang. She looked at it and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kate?" she said as she walked out of the dining room.

Johnny walked up to where Olivia was standing, preparing the bowls of food and put his arms around her.

"I missed you today." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Did you?" she said. He nodded. "Well, I missed you, too. We all did."

Lulu rushed back in. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. But, I have to go anyway."

"Oh, why?" Olivia asked.

"Kate. Need I say more?"

She nodded. "I see. Well, thanks for coming by with the dress, honey." She said as she hugged her.

"No problem. And don't worry. I'll drop it off at the secret location before I go back to the office." She winked at her. "Bye girls." She said as she kissed them. "Bye Johnny, sorry I can't stay for dinner." She waved and left.

After they finished feeding the girls, they sat to eat their own dinner.

"You know what I thought we should do?" he asked her.

"Do I wanna know? Virgin ears in the room." She said pointing at the girls in their high chairs.

Johnny chuckled. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I think we should have our photos taken."

"What, like, wedding photos or something? We'll have a photographer there, honey. From the moment we start getting ready to the moment we leave for our honeymoon." She told him.

"No, no, no. Family photos. Pictures of the four of us. And Dante. Because, you know, he is your son and he is part of my family."

She smiled at him. "That's a really great idea, sweetie. My walls are kind of bare."

"Really? Good. I made an appointment for this weekend. You can tell Dante."

"Now what would have done if I had said no?"

"Did everything in my power to change your mind." She shook her head at him and continued to eat. He cleared his throat. "By the way, I asked Dante to be my best man."

She paused and looked up at him with her fork in her mouth.

"You heard me right."

She put her fork down and drank some of her water. "You did what? What did he say?"

"He said yes."

"Wow." Was all she could say. Then she looked at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. "You don't know how happy that makes me." She told him.

_**That weekend…**_

They were driving home after having their pictures taken. It all went surprisingly smooth, given that they had two babies. The photographers were pros at dealing with them.

She looked in the backseat. "They are out cold."

"Yeah, I guess it's hard work to be as beautiful as you all are." He said.

She shifted in her seat and he noticed. "You ok, babe?"

"I don't know. I just feel uncomfortable."

"You sure you don't wanna go to the doctor? You really haven't been feeling good all week."

"Maybe I'll go on Monday. I don't think it's necessary, though. I might just need to start taking vitamins. Between the breast milk they take from me all day and chasing them around, I have no energy at all."

He pulled into their driveway.

"Why don't you go inside and take a nap? I'll take them inside."

She looked over at him. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course, babe." He leaned over and kissed her. "Get some rest. I got this." She giggled. "I'll make you some homemade chicken soup and bring it up to you."

"Mmm…that sounds heavenly." She said. She kissed him again. "Love you."

"Love you more." He said as he watched her go into the house.

_**Later…**_

Olivia woke up and was surprised to see it was dark out. "Ugh. John you have to stop letting me sleep so much." She sat up and put her hand to her head when she felt it pounding. She took the bottle of aspirin off of the nightstand and took two. "I'm surprised I don't hear my little angels screaming to be fed." She said loudly as she made her way to the nursery. They weren't in their cribs. She started down the stairs. "John, why didn't you wake me up so I could feed the girls?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. The front door was wide open and the house was pitch black.

"John?" No answer. She walked through the first floor switching on all of the lights. All the while trying to fight the fear and panic rising in her body. "John?" her voice was shaky. "Maybe he just went for a drive." She turned to the front door. "But, why would he leave the door open?" she wondered out loud.

She slowly walked to the front door and turned on the porch light. He heart stopped when she saw John's SUV sitting in their driveway with the back doors wide open. She ran to the car and saw that the car seats were gone, too. They never took them out of the car.

Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God." She looked around her for any signs of Johnny or the girls. "Oh my God." She repeated. She ran inside to get her cell phone and dialed Johnny's number. She heard it ring and then she heard it ring outside. She let it ring as she walked outside to see where the ringing was coming from. "John?" she called out. The ringing led her back to John's SUV and she found the phone under the car.

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she frantically looked out into the dark night. "JOHN!" she screamed. She dialed Dante's number.

"_Hey ma. What's up?"_

He heard her crying.

"_Ma? What's wrong?"_

"I don't know where they are. I've looked all over."

"_Who?" _she started to sob into the phone. _"Ma, calm down. I can't understand you. You don't know where who is?"_

"John and the girls! They're gone, Dante. Oh my God. I don't know what the hell is going on right now."

_**Meanwhile….**_

She was sitting in her room rocking back and forth in the rocking chair when she heard the door slam. She rushed to the bedroom door hoping he would unlock it and let her out finally.

He opened the door and rushed in, causing her to jump back.

"What are you doing?"

"Here. These should keep you busy." He said as he placed the car seats that held the sleeping babies on her bed. "Maybe now you'll shut the hell up." He left as quickly as he came and locked the door behind him, leaving her staring at the beautiful, dark haired little girls sleeping before her all dressed up.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	17. Chapter 17

"_Ma, listen to me. Ma! Calm down. Go inside the house, lock every door, every window and set the alarm. I'll be right there. Ok?"_ he said into the phone.

Olivia rushed back into the house and shut the door. "Ok. Please hurry up." She said through her tears before hanging up and doing all that he told her to do.

Dante jumped up from the sofa. "I gotta go."

"What's wrong with your mother?" asked Sonny.

He stopped at the door. He hated that the thought popped into his head, but, he had to ask. He turned back to Sonny, who was now walking toward him.

"Um, I couldn't get the full story because she's freaking out right now, but, John and my sisters are missing." He watched Sonny for any sign that he may know something.

"Wait…what? Missing? As in, she doesn't know where they are?" he asked.

He nodded.

"What the hell? Is she sure they didn't just go to the store or something?" he asked.

"My mother can be dramatic, but she's not one to jump to any conclusions without facts." He told him. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

Sonny looked at him, shocked. "What? You think I had something to do with this? Come on, Dante. Those are your sisters. I would never put a child in harm's way. Let alone one connected to people that mean something to me."

"You've got a past filled to the brim of drama with John. You know what? I don't have time for this right now, my mother needs me. I'll take your word. I just hope it's the truth." He said as he turned to go.

"Keep me posted and if there is anything I can do to help, let me know." He called after him.

When the door closed, Sonny walked over to his desk and made a phone call.

Olivia paced in her living room, lost in her thoughts when the sound of banging on her door startled her back to reality. She moved toward the door and then stopped, realizing she had no idea who was on the other side. She wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve and crossed her arms, not moving from where she stood.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"MA! Open up!" yelled Dante.

She exhaled as she rushed to let him in and felt a slight wave of relief come over her when she saw him.

He rushed in and hugged her causing her to start crying again. "Are you ok?" he asked not letting her go. She shook her head in response and he finally pulled away. "What happened, ma?"

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. It broke his heart to see her like that. But, before she could muster up any words they heard cars pulling up and doors slamming shut. They looked out to see Lulu running to the house, followed by Jax and a few patrol cars coming up the driveway.

"What happened?" asked Lulu.

"Olivia, are you ok? Lulu called and said something was going on with the girls."

"I just got here and was trying to find all of that out." Dante told them. He turned back to Olivia. "Come on, ma. Let's sit down so you can tell me everything." He said as he started to lead her to the dining room.

"No. I don't want to sit down. I don't want to talk to you. I want you to go out there and find John and your sisters."

Dante sighed. "Ma, I can't do that until you tell me…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Mac said as he walked in. "Ms. Falconeri, Lucky has informed me that Mr. Zacchara is missing, along with your twin infant daughters, is that correct?" he asked Olivia.

Lulu covered her mouth in shock.

Olivia cringed and more tears fell as his words set in. "Yes." She said weakly. "That's right."

"I'm really sorry and I will do everything in my power to bring them all back to you safely. But, I'm going to need you to tell me everything that happened."

"I was actually just trying to get her to tell me that information." Dante interrupted.

"Dante." He turned to see Lucky shaking his head and motioning for him to come talk to him and he walked away leaving his mother to talk to Mac.

"There really isn't anything to tell." Olivia started. "We went to have our photos taken today. When we came home, I wasn't feeling good, so John told me to come inside and lay down. That he would bring the girls in and take care of them so I could rest. He said he would make me some soup and bring it up." She started to sob and not being able to watch her like that and do nothing, Lulu sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry; I know this is difficult for you." Mac said.

She took a deep breath and continued. "I guess I managed to instantly fall asleep and when I woke up it was dark. I went to look for the girls in their nursery and when they weren't in there I figured they were down here. But, I noticed the front door was open and all of the lights were off. John's car was in the driveway with the back doors open and the girls car seats were gone." She looked away. "We never take their car seats out." She said quietly.

Tears fell from Lulu's eyes now and she supportively squeezed Olivia's hand.

She turned back to Mac and continued. "I came in to get my cell so I could try calling him and heard it ringing outside. I looked around and found it under his car. Then I called Dante."

Mac turned to Lucky. "Search in and around the car." He turned back to Olivia. "Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt Mr. Zacchara? Or you?"

She shook her head. "Ever since the last time someone broke in, John's been home with us instead of at the shop. So, I can't even say that I don't know if he was up to anything."

"Have you two been having problems at all?" he asked her.

She looked at him, shocked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Falconeri. But as of right now, it looks as if Mr. Zacchara could have taken the girls and left."

"Are you fucking serious, right now?" she said, growing angry.

"I don't mean to upset you, but…"

"Johnny would never do that, Mac. He loves Olivia and his daughters way too much. Plus, she said she found his cell phone under his car. Wouldn't he need that?" interrupted Lulu.

"Olivia and John have been happily planning their wedding. I assure you, you are jumping to the wrong conclusions here." Added Jax.

"I understand, but we have to look at all possible leads."

"What you have to do, is get the hell out of my house and go find them." Olivia tried to control her anger.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but you can't go in there…"

"Don't you dare tell me that I cannot go into my daughter's home!" shouted Mrs. Falconeri.

"Its ok, man. That's my grandparents." Dante told the officer.

They ran in and looked around spotting Olivia who quickly stood up as they rushed over to her.

"Oh, honey! What happened?" her mom said as she hugged her.

She pulled away from her mother and started to cry again.

"Come here, princess." Her dad said, pulling her into his arms. He looked over at Mac. "What the hell are you and your officers doing just standing around? Shouldn't you be out looking for my granddaughters and their father?" he yelled.

"Daddy, please." Olivia whispered as she pulled away from him. "Don't get all worked up. I don't want to have to worry about you, too."

"Look. I can't just stand around here. I'm going to go drive around and see what I can find out." Dante said as he walked to the door.

"No you're not." Said Mac.

Olivia turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"You can't be on this case. It's a conflict of interest and we can't chance your emotional involvement clouding your judgment."

"You've got to be kidding me. Those are my sisters."

"I'm sorry." He said and walked out.

"I promise you all that I will do everything in my power to find them. I won't rest until they're home." Lucky promised them before he too left.

"Honey, why don't you go sit with Daddy and I'll make you some tea, ok?"

Olivia gasped and pulled her robe closed, embarrassed. "I…I…I'll be right back, I have to change my shirt."

_**A little while later…**_

Olivia sat at the edge of her bed when she heard a soft knock on her door and slowly turned around to see Carly in her doorway.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded.

Carly walked in and sat next to Olivia. "Jax told me what happened. I'm so sorry, Olivia. I can't imagine what you're feeling right now."

Olivia didn't look at her. "You know what I just did?" she didn't wait for Carly to respond. "I just had to pump breast milk that my daughters should have been drinking. Do you know what that means?" This time Carly didn't try to respond, she just let her talk. "That means that they're supposed to be eating right now. Whoever took them, they don't know that. My babies are probably crying and hungry and they don't know that." She was crying again. "If they try to feed them, they won't eat it. They're going through a stage of not wanting to eat unless it's me or Daddy feeding them. Not even Dante can feed them." She grabbed a tissue. "They don't even know what they eat. They don't know that it's my breast milk they're drinking. They don't have any of their special formula."

Carly didn't say anything. She just put her arm around Olivia.

After a long silence, filled only with the sound of Olivia's sobs, Carly finally spoke. "They're going to be fine. They come from a set of strong parents."

"They're only babies." Olivia cried.

"I know. But…"

Loud voices coming from downstairs interrupted her and they ran to see what was going on.

"Would you just let me in? I'm not here to start any trouble." They heard Sonny say.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sonny saw them. "Olivia, can you please tell these assholes to let me in?"

She sighed. "I can't deal with whatever it is you're here for right now, Sonny."

"With all due respect, fierce one, it is I that needs to speak with you." Spinelli appeared next to Sonny.

"Spinelli? What are you doing here?" Carly asked.

"Its ok, officer, they can come in." Olivia told him.

Sonny walked in and up to Olivia. "I'm sorry this happened. I know I'm probably the first person you thought of to be responsible for this, but, I had nothing to do with it. To help, I called this one here..." he said gesturing to Spinelli. "…to see if he could use his computer to find them. Or at least something to help find them. And…well…go ahead…show her." He told Spinelli.

Everyone looked at Spinelli who looked only at Olivia. "Requesting permission to plug into your power source." He said raising the power cord to his laptop.

"Um, sure." Olivia looked around. "How about the dining room?" she suggested.

"As you wish." He said, following her. He plugged in his laptop and powered it on. "Before I show you what Mr. Sir is referring to, I must ask for your forgiveness."

Olivia was confused. "My forgiveness? For what?"

"Well, you see…after the first failed attempt to kidnap the little princesses…I secretly installed security cameras on your property as an extra level of security." He said, looking down.

"You did what, Spinelli?" asked Lulu.

"Would you just shut up and show her already?" said Sonny.

"But, I wouldn't feel right unless the fierce one is truly forgiving of my actions." He argued.

"Come on! We don't have time to waste!" he yelled.

Olivia jumped. "Its ok, Sonny." She turned to Spinelli. "I know you only had our best interests at heart, honey. So, yes, I do forgive you."

Spinelli grinned and clapped his hands. "Ok...when Mr. Sir called and told me what happened; I immediately checked the cameras and found this." He pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and turned the laptop so they all could see the video playing.

They saw Johnny get out of the car with his cell phone in his hand and open the back door. Then they saw a SUV pull up behind his. A couple of men get out and approach Johnny. They exchange a few words and then Johnny punches one of them. As they were fighting, two more men get out of the car and remove the car seats, with the girls still in them, from the car and put them in the other SUV. Johnny is no longer in sight, but the men he fought are seen walking back to the car. They get in and the SUV pulls off.

"I'm sorry that there is no audio. I figured the video was enough of an invasion of your privacy."

"Wait…go back. How do you go back on this thing? In the car. The window was open as it pulled away." Dante said.

"I know." He said. "There's only one evildoer I know of that would be capable of harming innocent babies."

Olivia sucked in her breath.

"Maybe a different choice of words, Spinelli." Jax said.

He looked at Olivia. "Oh, Oh no. I'm sorry. I don't mean that I think he would hurt them…just that…"

"Its ok." She assured him. "Finish, please."

He looked at her apologetically before turning back to his computer. "Like I was saying…I only know one evildoer this…well…evil…and with white hair." He pressed a few keys and the camera zoomed into the car window to reveal Anthony Zacchara.

Olivia gasped.

"But, he's in jail." Carly said.

"Who is that bastard?" Mr. Falconeri asked.

"Anthony Zacchara. John's father." Dante told him.

"I don't understand." Olivia finally spoke. "Like Carly said, he's in jail."

"Which is the first thing that came to mind for me, but then I checked and he was released a week ago."

"Oh my God." Olivia swayed a bit and Spinelli reached for her, helping her sit down. "I can't believe this." She sat with her head in her hands. "What the hell does he want with them? Why is he torturing John?" she asked. Her head shot up. "John!" she looked at the screen. "They didn't put John in the car."

"What?" Dante said.

She got up and rushed outside.

"Ma! Where are you going?" he ran after her.

"They didn't put John in the car with the girls. He's still here somewhere. He has to be." She said looking around.

He realized his mother was right. "Alright, ma. Wait. Come stand over here and let me look around." He told her.

She shook her head. "No. John?" she called out. It was then that she noticed that the side door to the garage was slightly open. She rushed over.

Dante grabbed her arm. "Would you wait a minute? You can't just go rushing into places." He told her.

"The door." She said, ignoring him and looking around him.

"What?"

"The door, its open." She said pointing to it.

He turned around to look where she was pointing and she walked past him. He tried to stop her but she moved too quick. She pulled open the door and turned on the light in one movement. She gasped and ran over to where Johnny lay in a pool of his own blood.

"JOHN!" she was on her knees beside him. "Oh my God. What did they do to you? Dante call an ambulance!" She yelled. She looked down at him, took in how pale he was and then she noticed he was breathing. "Honey, can you hear me?" she lifted his head and placed it on her lap.

His eyes fluttered. "Liv..?" he whispered.

She smiled as her tears started to fall. "Yes, honey, it's me. I'm right here and an ambulance is on the way."

"The girls…" he said weakly.

She shook her head and answered his unasked question. "They haven't found them yet."

He closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry, baby. I tried to stop them."

"I know, honey. I know you did." She said as she rested her hand on his cheek.

He swallowed hard as he fought back tears. "It was my father. He took them. I told you it was all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Hey…don't you dare think that. Do you hear me? Your father is a psycho. That is not your fault." She wiped her tears away. "Stop thinking about him. Think about staying strong. Your little girls are going to be home soon and they're going to want their Daddy to crawl around with them." She ran her hand through his hair. She noticed him wince in pain. "Where are you hurt?"

"Well, they used me as their punching bag, as I'm sure you can see."

She ran her finger across his bruised cheek. "There's so much blood, John. Are you shot?"

"Nah. They were a bunch of cowards. Just stabbed me a few times." He tried to joke.

She sucked in her breath. "A few times?"

"Oh my God."

Olivia looked up to see everyone standing there watching them.

Johnny followed her gaze. "Hey. The gangs all here." He smiled faintly.

"He was in here the whole time?" Jax asked. "What the hell are these officers doing that they didn't find him?" he asked, growing angry.

Lulu, Carly and Mrs. Falconeri rushed toward them.

"Is he ok, honey? Can I do anything?" Mrs. Falconeri asked.

Dante ran in. "The ambulance is here. How's he holding up?"

Johnny weakly raised a bloody hand and gave him a thumbs up.

_**Meanwhile…**_

It had taken the twins all of 5 seconds to realize that she wasn't their mother and they instantly started to cry. She tried to console them, to no avail. She picked them up, separately and together, paced the room rocking them. She tried feeding them. She tried changing them.

"Why won't you stop crying? I've tried everything, what do you want?" she yelled.

They stopped crying and stared at her.

"There we go. I'm not going to hurt you, sweet babies. I just want to make you feel better." She picked up the bottles to try feeding them again. "Here, you girls have to be hungry."

They both kicked at her while pushing the bottles away from them. They started to scream louder than they were before. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She didn't come out until they had cried themselves to sleep.

_**The next morning at the hospital…**_

Johnny had lost consciousness on the way to the hospital from the loss of blood and they spent the last few hours monitoring him and transfusing blood to prepare him for surgery. Olivia had gone out to the waiting room to see if there was an update on the girls and ended up asleep on her mother's lap.

She woke just in time to see Dante coming in and Patrick walking toward them. She sat up and looked at Dante. "Did you find them?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to check on John."

"Olivia, I just wanted to let you know that we're going to take him into surgery now. Don't worry about a thing. He's already in good shape and we should be done quick, ok?"

She nodded. "Thank you." She said and watched him walk away. "What time is it?"

"9 'o clock." Dante answered as he sat down.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "It's going to be almost 24 hours since they've eaten. That I know of. What if they get sick?"

"Sweetie, don't think like that. They're fine. You know that." Said her mother.

"Ma, let me get you something to eat. Or at least some coffee. Please?"

"Come on, we'll get them both something." Mr. Falconeri said.

Jax walked off of the elevator as they passed on their way to the cafeteria.

"Olivia, how's John?"

"He's in surgery, but Patrick says he's in good shape already, so it should go well."

"Good. That's a relief. Can I get you ladies anything?"

She shook her head. "My dad and Dante just went to get us something. Thank you, though."

He sat down across from them. "I've been doing some thinking this morning. I think we should offer a reward for the safe return of the girls." He continued when she tried to object. "I don't care that it was Anthony that took them. Someone is bound to realize what he did. I think you and John…or at least one of you should plea with the public and let them know that I am offering a reward."

Olivia looked at him. "You? Jax I can't let you…"

"It's not up for discussion, Olivia. Should I call the news reporters?" he asked her. "I don't mean to rush you. But, the sooner, the better."

"If it's any help, sweetheart, I think it's a good idea." Her mother chimed in.

Olivia sighed. "Ok. Call them."

"Do you want to wait for John?"

She shook her head. "No. He needs to rest."

She paced the room as the girls screamed.

The door opened. "What the hell? Why can't you shut these little brats up?"

"I have tried everything! They won't eat or drink. They try to get out of my arms and I'm afraid they're going to fall so I gave up trying to hold them." She rattled off nervously.

"Well, figure it out! They're driving me crazy." He looked at his granddaughters and sneered. "Shut up!" he yelled at them.

They both jumped and screamed louder causing him to shake his head and storm out, slamming the door behind him.

"Shhh…he's very angry and I don't want him to hurt you." They continued to cry. She looked around. "How about some TV? Maybe the sound will make you feel better?" she said as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

She saw something about a kidnapping on the screen but couldn't hear over their screaming and turned up the volume.

"…_twin girls…infants…snatched from their fathers' car last night. Their father left for dead. We take you live to Jan Roberts who is with their mother…Jan?"_

"Twin girls?" she looked down at them as they whimpered.

A pleading voice made her look up. _"If you have my baby girls, please, I am begging you, bring them home."_ She noticed that the girls stopped crying and were trying to turn toward the TV so she turned them around. _"I just want them returned safe. I won't even press charges." _

There was something strangely familiar about the woman on the screen, but she couldn't place it.

"Ma…ma…" she looked down and saw them reaching out their little hands. "Ma…"

"Is that your mommy?" she asked them.

The woman was no longer onscreen and they started to cry again.

"Oh no. He took you away from your mommy and daddy? Why would he do that?" she looked at the door and then turned back to them. "I have to take you back. Port Charles. Where is that?" She stood up and started to pace again, devising a plan in her head as they continued to whine.

_**Hours later…back at the hospital…**_

Elizabeth rounded the corner. "Olivia. I think you're going to need to come to Johnny's room."

She jumped up from her seat. "Is everything ok?"

"He's trying to leave so he can go look for the girls."

Olivia sighed and followed her.

"Mr. Zacchara! You cannot leave this hospital in your condition! You will be of no use to your family if you die while looking for those babies. Now get your ass back in that bed or I will have no choice but to sedate you." Epiphany yelled at him.

"Is this your idea of bedside manner?" he complained as he stood hunched over in pain.

Olivia opened the door. "Get back in the bed. Now." She ordered him.

"Oh see…your woman is here. I'm done with you." She turned to face Olivia. "Bless your soul, Ms. Falconeri. I have no idea how you deal with him. Hopefully, he listens to you. He needs to stay in that bed." She told her.

"I know. I'll make sure that he does."

Elizabeth and Epiphany left them alone.

"Hey there, gorgeous." He said as she helped him back into the bed.

"Don't try it. It won't work." She covered him with the blankets and sat on the chair.

He lay back, defeated and sighed. "I just can't sit here and not do anything, Liv."

"Well, you're going to have to. You just had surgery."

"Minor surgery. The cowards didn't hit any major organs."

"You sound disappointed when you should be happy. Cut the shit out, John."

He sighed again and looked at her. Taking in, for the first time, how tired and sad she looked. "I'm sorry. Have you heard anything new?"

She shook her head as the tears she tried to hold back came rushing forward. "I don't even know if they're ok. If they've eaten. I just want them back. I want to hold them. I want to hear their giggles. I want to fight with Analise for pulling my hair." She sobbed.

Her tears made his heart ache. "Come here." He told her, his voice choked with his own tears.

She looked up at him and he reached his hand out to her. She took it and climbed into bed next to him.

He put his arms around her and kissed her head as she continued to cry. "Its going to be ok, baby. I'm sure they're fine. We have to stay positive and believe that they are."

She sobbed into his chest. "But, it's so hard."

He felt her body shake with her sobs and let his own tears silently fall. He let her cry and just held her until she fell asleep.

She followed the directions the GPS gave her. Every few minutes she checked the rearview mirror for any sign that they were being followed. She wasn't sure she knocked the old man out hard enough.

"Ok, babies. We're almost there. Well…we're almost somewhere. I guess I'll go into the first open place I see and try to get some information."

She looked at them in the rearview mirror. They didn't look good, so she pulled over to the side of the road to check on them. They had finally stopped crying way before she was able to put her plan in motion. But, they still wouldn't eat. They just slept. When she checked them now, they seemed…lifeless. But, they were breathing.

"Something's wrong." She said to no one as she pulled off to continue driving. A sign caught her attention. "Change of plans. I'm taking you two to the hospital. That way, you can get checked and I'm sure they can find your parents."

Olivia woke up and realized she had fallen asleep in Johnny's arms. She looked up at him and saw that he was sound asleep while Elizabeth took his vitals. "I'm sorry. I only meant to lay here for a bit." She said as she moved to get up.

"It's ok. I just gave him some pain medicine, though. So, he's going to be out for awhile."

She looked around. "Do you know if my parents are still here?"

Elizabeth nodded. "They're still in the waiting room."

She sighed. "Let me tell them to go home." She said as she walked out.

When she got to the waiting room, she saw that they were not alone. Lulu and Jax were with them.

"Hey, how's Johnny?" asked Lulu.

"Drugged and asleep at the moment." She smiled at her. "What are you all doing here? You should go home. Get some rest."

"Rest? With my baby girl a wreck because her baby girls are missing? Impossible!" her father said.

Dante came around the corner with coffees and bags of food.

"I thought you all might be hungry." He said.

"Thank you, baby." Olivia said before hugging him.

Carly, Sonny and Spinelli came around the corner now. "How's Johnny?" Carly asked her.

"He's ok. They didn't catch any of his organs when they stabbed him. He's sleeping right now." She said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Can I get some help, please? I've got these two babies in my car and I think something is wrong with them."

They all turned at the sound of her voice.

Olivia gasped and dropped her coffee.

"Holy fucking shit." Sonny and Dante said in unison.

She turned at the sound of the cup hitting the floor and saw the woman from the TV.

"You. I think I have your babies." Olivia stared back at her, mouth open. Not blinking. Not moving. "Hello? Miss? Aren't you the one who was on TV earlier?"

"Vixenella?" Spinelli said, shocked.

"What?" she said, looking at him with a confused look.

Olivia finally spoke. "Claudia? You...You..." she shook her head. "You have my daughters?"

"I'm sorry. I think you have me confused with someone else. But, I do think I have your daughters."

"Claudia, stop playing games. Why the hell did you take your nieces? You gave your brother and Olivia a heart attack!" Sonny yelled.

She looked at all of them as they stared back at her, all wearing looks of confusion and shock.

"Look. I obviously must look like someone you all know, but I'm not her." She looked at Olivia. "Will you come with me to see if these are your babies?"

She nodded her head. "Yes. Yes, please."

"Not by yourself, you're not." Dante whispered at her side.

"We'll go with you, Olivia." Jax offered.

"My cars right outside." She told them. As they walked, she spoke to Olivia. "They haven't eaten anything and they won't drink anything, either. They've just been crying nonstop. Until now. Now, they're just…quiet. I think something is wrong. That's why I brought them here." She opened the back door and Olivia started crying when she saw Natalia and Analise in their car seats.

"Oh, my babies." She said through her tears as she unbuckled them.

"Olivia, let me help." Said Jax as he reached for one of them.

She eyed Dante and whispered to him. "Don't let her go."

"Claudia Zacchara, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of…"

"What are you doing? And who is Claudia? Get off of me!" she yelled as he tried to handcuff her.

Olivia and Jax didn't stick around to see the outcome. They ran into the hospital with the girls.

"They're not waking up. They're not even moving!" she cried out to Jax.

"But they're breathing. Calm down. The doctors will take care of them."

Patrick, Robin, Epiphany and Elizabeth all ran to them as they rushed in.

"Someone page Dr. Lee!" Epiphany called out.

"They're breathing, but not moving and they didn't even try to wake up when we grabbed them." Olivia told them.

Jax handed Analise over to Robin who rushed into the room behind her to examine her.

"Ok, give her to me so I can check her out." Patrick said as he reached for Natalia.

Olivia moved back shaking her head and noticed that Jax no longer had Analise. "Where is she?"

"She's with Robin, Olivia. She's fine. Give Natalia to Patrick so he can help her."

She shook her head again, holding her tighter. "I want to go with you." She told him.

"Fine, come on."

_**Awhile later…**_

Jax had finally managed to remove Olivia from the room so that they could examine the girls without her interrupting and Dr. Lee now came to get her.

"The girls are severely dehydrated, but they'll be fine." She told her.

Olivia exhaled. "Are they ok, other than that?"

"We examined them from head to toe and they are just fine. They are hooked up to IV's right now so that we can get them rehydrated."

She opened the door to the room and they walked in. Elizabeth was in the room, checking their machines.

The girls were in the same crib. Their little hands hooked up to IV's. They still weren't awake. They just lay there.

Olivia smiled through her tears as she caressed their cheeks. "You're sure they're going to be ok, right?"

"I'm positive."

"I need to tell John. But, I don't want to leave them." She said as she sat down beside their crib.

Elizabeth and Dr. Lee exchanged glances.

Johnny looked around for Olivia. "Liv? Where the hell did she go?" he thought out loud.

The door to his room opened and in walked Dr. Lee, Elizabeth and Robin.

"Oh good. You're awake." Robin said.

He watched as they removed wires from him. "Do any of you know where Olivia is?"

"Uh-huh." Said Liz as she transferred his IV bag to the pole attached to his bed.

"Is…where…what are you guys doing?" he asked.

Dr. Lee took the brake off of his bed and they started to move him toward the door.

"We're going on a little trip." She told him.

"If you see or hear Epiphany, just close your eyes and pretend to be asleep." Robin instructed him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Shhh…don't worry." Elizabeth told him.

He grew dizzy as they rushed him through the halls and was relieved when they finally turned to go into a room. He looked around the room as they wheeled him in and finally laid eyes on the crib that held his little girls, with Olivia sitting next to it. His heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help but grin.

"Hey…those are my girls. Are they ok?" he asked Olivia, his voice choked with emotion.

She nodded her head.

"We'll leave you alone, now. I'll be back in a little while to check on them. If you need anything, let me know." Elizabeth told them before they left.

He looked at the crib and tried to get up.

"Oh no you don't." Olivia said as she rushed over.

"I just want to hold them."

"You can't, baby. They're hooked up to IVs just like you are."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"They are very dehydrated. My guess is they weren't eating or drinking." They had all decided not to tell Johnny about Claudia until he and the girls were ok. To Olivia, that meant she would tell him in the morning. He deserved to know, but not right now.

He sighed and laid back. "How did they get here?" he asked as he grabbed her hand.

She took a deep breath. "Someone just dropped them off at the ER." She lied.

"They just dropped them off like garbage?" He winced and grabbed at his side.

"Baby, please relax. Don't go getting all worked up. They're here. With us. I don't care how they got here. All that matters is that they're here."

"Aha. I knew I'd find you in here." They turned to see Epiphany at the door, shaking her head. They didn't say anything. She walked over to him, injected something into his IV and looked at them. "I'm happy your children are safe and back where they belong. Do yourselves a favor and don't waste time blaming yourselves for what has happened. Put it behind you and enjoy the time you have with them. It all goes so quickly." She told them before turning to leave.

"Crap." Johnny said as soon as the door closed.

"What?"

"She gave me more pain meds. That means I'm going to knock out before they open their beautiful little eyes."

"Aww, maybe not. Either way, you'll be right here with them. They're going to see you as soon as they wake up." She gently kissed him.

"I'll feel a lot better about this if you lay here with me. Please?"

She nodded her head. "Ok." She climbed into bed with him, but laid with her back to him so that she could also keep an eye on the girls. He struggled to turn onto his side and put his arms around her. As soon as he reached over and kissed her cheek, he lay his head on the pillow and fell asleep.

_**The next morning…**_

"Ma...ma...mama, mama, mama!" Analise started to cry when she saw her mother across the room. "MAMA!"

Olivia sat up quickly. She jumped off of the bed and rushed over to them when she saw her little hands reaching through the bars.

"Mama!"

"Oh yes, baby, mama's here."

Natalia was now awake and crawled over to where her sister was. "Dada?" she started to cry when she saw Johnny. "Dada…Dada!"

"Oh no, don't cry. Ugh. How do I put this damn thing down?" she struggled with the bar of the crib until she was finally able to lower it. They both reached for her and she quickly scooped them up into her arms, hugging them tightly. Analise buried her head into Olivia's hair making her smile and Natalia buried her face into her neck.

"Mama...mama." they repeated.

Elizabeth walked in. "Look who's awake. Hi there beautiful babies."

Natalia looked over Olivia's shoulder. "Dada?" she asked Olivia.

She smiled at her. "Yes, baby. That's Daddy." She stuck her arms out toward him.

Olivia looked at Elizabeth. "Can we remove the IVs? Just for a little bit?"

Elizabeth nodded and disconnected them. She then left the room to get Dr. Lee.

Olivia walked over to Johnny's bed with the girls in her arms. Analise was still buried in Olivia's hair, but Natalia was reaching for Johnny. "Dada...Dada."

She gently placed her down next to him and Natalia tapped his face. "Dada."

He immediately woke up and looked down at her and smiled. "Hey, baby. Come here to Daddy." He said lifting her in his arms. "Wait a minute. Did she just say…"

"Dada." Analise said as she too reached for Johnny.

"Yes…they did just say Dada." She said as she placed Analise next to him.

He beamed and hugged her as well. Natalia climbed down from his arms, crawled over to Olivia and reached up for her. "Mama, mama."

"Aww, they're saying mama, too?" he asked, still smiling.

She picked her up and Natalia patted Olivia's breast. "Oh my God!" Olivia laughed. "Are you trying to tell me to feed you?" She smiled at her mother as Johnny burst into laughter.

_**And they all lived happily ever after….**_

**THE END!**

Hahahahahahaha! I'm just kiddin'!

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_ Better?


	18. Chapter 18

_**A few weeks later…**_

_**Olivia's parents have decided to stay with them to help her since she has to care for Johnny and the girls and continue to plan their wedding. At least until they return from their honeymoon. **_

Olivia carried both girls into the bedroom and laid them down on the bed.

"You know…I really wish you two would cut the crap." She said as she took off their onesies and cleaned them up. "You can't keep throwing food at Nona or Pop or anybody else that tries to feed you. And this spitting the food back out is going to stop. Do you understand me?" she said to them with a stern voice causing them to cry.

Johnny rolled over. "Hey…what happened?" he asked her.

"My mom tried to help me feed them again so you could rest and they decide to throw the oatmeal at her and spit it out. Now they're a mess."

He looked down at them and laughed, causing them to stop crying and giggle.

Olivia looked up at him. "It's not fucking funny, John. They have to stop this. Remember, they'll be with my parents while we're away and right now, we can't walk out of a room without them freaking out."

He put up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm sure they'll stop, babe."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. This damn heat. Do you think the weather is going to screw us over and this heat wave will last through our wedding day?"

"Nothing is going to ruin our day. Stop worrying." He said as he reached over to kiss her.

"I'll try." She said, kissing him again. "I think I'm going to take them out back for some pool time. Cool them off a bit. This heat is hell on them, too." She said as she walked into her closet.

Johnny tickled the girls making them giggle loudly.

"Honey, please tell me you're not tickling them. They just ate. If they throw up on me in that pool…so help you, God." She called out from the closet.

He looked down at the girls. "Oops. Shhh! Our little secret."

Olivia walked out of the closet, looked at him and shook her head. "Alright you, come on, let me change your dressing before I go outside." She said as she walked over to him.

He looked up. "Holy shit." he said as he watched her walk over to him in her bikini. "You look so damn sexy. And that is so not fair." He said, unable to take his eyes off of her.

She laughed at him and pushed him back onto the bed. "Oh, be quiet." She said.

He didn't move and kept his eyes on her as she changed his dressing. "Seriously, though. If we agreed to not have sex until our wedding night, why would you strut around in front of me wearing as little clothing as possible?" he asked her.

"Ha! I do not." She looked over as the girls crawled over to them. "Tell Daddy that I don't strut."

"You know what I mean. Why did we agree to this anyway?"

"Hey! Don't come any closer. Honey…keep them on that side." She told him as the girls got closer to where she was. "To answer your question, we didn't want you to strain yourself. And let's be realistic…" she said as she looked up at him. "…we both know you would've popped a few stitches by now." He laughed loudly. "Besides, my parents are here and we both agreed that it would make our wedding night that much more special and sweet…and…you know…mind-blowing." She winked at him as she stood up. "All done."

He grabbed her and pulled her down onto him, rolling over so that he was on top and started kissing her neck. "John! What are you doing?" He didn't answer. Just kept kissing her. The girls giggled as they quickly crawled over and climbed onto Olivia. "Oh my God, John! Stop it!" she said between her own giggles. "You're going to pop a stitch, honey!" she tried to push him off of her.

The girls continued to giggle, clearly enjoying trying to help Olivia push Johnny off of her.

He finally pulled away from her laughing at all of them.

"What was that for?" she asked, sitting up with Natalia in her arms.

He looked at her as he stood and picked up Analise. "Let's just say, you're lucky they were here." He said, winking at her.

"You goofball." She said as she pushed him out of her way and walked towards the nursery. "Come help me put their swimsuits on."

…..

_**A little while later…**_

"Hey, why are you out here alone with them?" Johnny asked as he sat on the edge with his legs in the water.

"Tell Daddy we're having fun all by ourselves." She told the girls who squealed and kicked their legs splashing water at Olivia.

Johnny laughed loudly. "Good girls! Look at you, looking like little Pillsbury dough girls."

"Hey! That's not nice! Would you rather they burn?"

He smiled and moved to get in the water.

"Oh no you don't!" she said as she moved toward him, pulling the girls behind her in their floating chairs.

"What?"

"Honey, you still have stitches. The chlorine will only infect your open wounds."

"Are you sure? Or are you just saying that so I don't get in there and feel you up under the water?" he smirked.

She shook her head. But before she could answer, her mother emerged from the house.

"Liv, honey. Daddy and I are going to head to the market. I'm all out of fruits and veggies for the girls. We need some other things, too." She told her.

"No, no, ma. I don't want you guys out there in this heat. Let me go. Make me a list of everything you want me to pick up."

Mrs. Falconeri moved to object.

"I agree. This heat is brutal. You both need to stay inside where it's cool." Johnny said before she could.

She sighed. "Ok, I'll get a list ready."

The girls started to whine. "I'll go as soon as I finish feeding them, ma." She called after her as she went into the house. She picked the girls up and handed them over to Johnny. "Here. Hold them while I get out."

Johnny watched her every move, mesmerized by her. She walked over, grabbed Analise and headed over to the covered deck to nurse her. He followed with Natalia in his arms and sat across from her.

"You know, I don't think I will ever get tired of watching you breastfeed them. Not because of any weird fetish or anything." She laughed and he smiled. "Seriously, though. It's the most beautiful thing in the world to see. You three are the most beautiful things in my world."

"Aww, honey. That's so sweet. But, we're still not having sex." She said.

He laughed as they switched girls and he walked inside with Analise.

Shortly after, Olivia walked in with Natalia asleep in her arms. "You got the list ready, ma?" she asked, quietly.

"Almost, honey. Why don't you put her in the playpen with her sister? Daddy is taking a nap in there, so they won't be alone. It's cooler in there, too. Just make sure you cover them."

"I know, ma."

Olivia laid her next to her sleeping sister and covered them. She then covered her father before going upstairs.

Johnny sat up when she walked in. "Ready?" he asked her.

"For what?" she asked as she threw on a pair of shorts and tank top over her bikini.

"To go to the market for your mom." He said.

"You don't need to come with me, honey." She said. "I'll be right back."

He followed her out of the room and down the stairs. "You're not going by yourself. Not looking like that."

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around. "Looking like what?"

"My sexy soon-to-be wife." He smiled.

"What is wrong with you? What if the girls wake up while we're gone?"

"We'll hurry. Come on."

She sighed and shook her head. She went into the kitchen to get the list from her mother and grabbed her wallet and car keys. "We'll be right back. If the girls wake up, call me."

"Um, that won't be necessary." Johnny said as he walked in with both girls in his arms. "I swear they sense when we are about to leave."

"Why are you girls awake already?"

"Mama." Natalia said reaching for her.

"Oh honey. Mommy has to go to the store for Nona. Stay with Daddy and I promise I'll be back real fast and we can take a nap together, ok?"

"No, we'll take them with us."

"John, I'm only going to the store. Why are you so concerned with going with me?"

"It's hot. People get crazy in the heat. It's for your own safety."

Mrs. Falconeri walked in with summer dresses for the girls. "Here, just throw this on them." She said as she started to dress Analise.

Olivia grabbed the other dress and dressed Natalia. "Alright, let's go."

…

_**At the market…**_

"You are so lucky they didn't fall asleep on the way over." Olivia told him. She was pushing the cart with Natalia seated in it and he carried Analise. "Most of the stuff on this list is fruits and veggies so let me get all of that first."

"While you do that, we will go get some ice cream and popsicles. The good stuff that Nona doesn't want you to have." Analise laughed as they walked away.

Olivia shook her head as she watched him walk. "Daddy is actually scared of Nona. He just tries to hide it. I bet you he'll lie and say they're for him." Natalia looked up at her and smiled. As she gathered up everything her mother needed, Natalia reached for an apple and quickly put her little mouth on it. "Mama! What are you doing? Give me that." She said as she grabbed the apple from her. "That's almost as big as your head, silly." She laughed at her. "You can't eat them like this yet. You don't have the teeth to eat it with. And now Mommy has to buy this one, too because you drooled all over it." She said as she added it to the bag of apples.

"Looks like someone loves her fruit." Said a voice behind her.

She turned around. "Huh? Oh, yes. Actually, she's just greedy." She said to the man.

"Well, hey, at least she grabbed an apple and not an onion, right?" he joked.

Olivia laughed. "That is very true. That wouldn't have been as tasty now would it, baby?"

Natalia looked at the man next to Olivia and glared.

"She's a beautiful little girl. Definitely takes after her mom." He said eyeing Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Actually, I happen to think she looks just like her Daddy. But, I guess I'm biased, being that I only have eyes for him."

He noticed the huge diamond ring on her finger. "I didn't mean any disrespect; I was just pointing out the obvious. My apologies."

"It's ok. Thank you for the compliment."

"Hey babe. Get everything we needed?" Johnny said as he walked up to the cart placing the items he grabbed in it. He looked at the man standing next to Olivia. "Is there something I can help you with?"

He shook his head. "Just talking to your beautiful wife here about your adorable daughter. You folks have a nice day." He said as he walked away.

"What was that all about?" he asked her.

"Oh, John, please. Nothing."

"See? I'm glad I came with you."

"Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"No. I don't trust everybody else."

She laughed at him. "You really are a trip. Come on, let's finish up so that I can go home and take a nap with the girls. I'm tired."

…

_**In the car…**_

"Honey, have you given any thought to this whole Claudia thing? I mean, you have to admit, if she was really herself, she would have never returned the girls. Why don't you just go see her and hear her out?"

He sighed in the driver's seat. "That's actually what I was thinking about when you came up to get dressed before." He grabbed her hand in his. "You really believe that she might be telling the truth?"

"I do. I really think you should talk to her. I mean, she doesn't even know who she is or who you are. What the hell did your father do to her?"

"I don't know. But, I think I will go see her sometime next week before the wedding."

"Good." She leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Look at these two already asleep without me. Punks."

Johnny laughed. "Are you sleeping ok, baby? You always seem to be tired."

"Well, these two take every ounce of energy I have and the heat doesn't help either. Stop worrying." She kissed him again. "I love you. Can you believe in less than two weeks we will finally be married? It feels like it's been forever since you asked me to marry you."

"I swore you were gonna say no. But, best decision I ever made in my life."

_**Flashback…**_

_Olivia rolled off of Johnny and snuggled up next to him. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"_

_He looked over at her, shocked. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong, baby. Everything is perfect. Why do you think that?"_

"_We've been here in Tuscany, for two days and you've been so distant since we got on the plane. We just made love and gotta tell ya, felt like I was alone. Is there something you wanna tell me?" she said sitting up._

_He sat up now. "I'm sorry. You're right. I have been distant. But, not on purpose." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I think I'm just still in shock over the fact that we are back together and in Italy at that." He looked into her eyes and she smiled. "God, you are so beautiful."_

"_And hungry." _

_He laughed. "And hungry. Do we want to go back out or should I order room service?"_

_She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately._

"_Point taken." He said when they came up for air. "I'll get the menu."_

_She giggled as she stood and put her robe on. "I'm gonna grab a glass of wine, want one?"_

"_Yes, please."_

_He stepped onto the balcony to join her a few minutes later. "Dinner should be up here shortly." He said as he walked up behind her and kissed her neck._

"_Mmm…" was all she said as she handed him his glass, before turning around and smiling up at him._

"_What a beautiful view." He said, breathless._

"_That sunset is to die for." _

"_I don't mean the sunset." He said, looking into her eyes. "I don't have words to express how happy you make me Olivia. I thought I lost you and to have you back…it's…just..." he choked up and stopped._

_She put her hand on his cheek. "Honey, are you ok?"_

_He nodded his head and put his glass down on the table. "I'm fine. Great. I just need to spit this out before I lose my nerve."_

_Olivia was confused. "Spit what out? Honey, what are you talking about?"_

_He was in front of her again. "I swear. I had this all planned out in my head. It's just not working." He said shaking his head._

"_Ok, now you're starting to freak me out."_

"_I'm sorry." He looked into her eyes and decided to just go for it. He reached into his pocket and got down on his knee all in one movement._

_Olivia sucked in her breath._

_He looked up at her. "I may not be able to express to you right now how much you mean to me, but I'm hoping that you'll give me the rest of our lives to show you." He opened the box and she saw the biggest, most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen in her life. Her jaw dropped open. "Olivia Marie Falconeri, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and agree to be my wife?"_

"_Holy shit." Her wine glass slipped out of her hand and shattered at her feet and Johnny's knee. "Oh…Oh…Oh my God! I'm sorry honey! Get up before the wine gets on you or you get glass in your leg or something." She said pulling him up._

_He shook his head. "Not until you answer me."_

_She looked down at him and tears started to fall from her eyes. "Of course I'll marry you, you goof. Now, get up!"_

_He quickly stood up and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, still crying._

"_Here, let me put the ring on you."_

"_It's absolutely beautiful, John."_

"_Doesn't hold a candle to you."_

"_This is what's been on your mind, isn't it?" she asked._

_He sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry. I was just nervous and worried."_

_She put her finger to his lips. "First, no apologies. Second, why were you worried? I love you, John. With all of my heart. That's not something I have ever done easily. Why wouldn't I want to spend the rest of my life with you?"_

_He just smiled in response and kissed her again._

_**A few days later…**_

Johnny walked through the door and into the dining room where Olivia was feeding the girls their lunch.

"Yes! No more stitches. I can move however I want to and as much as I want to." He said as he danced around in front of Olivia and the girls.

She laughed at him, as did the girls. "Daddy is so silly." She said to them. "Let me see." She told him.

He proudly removed his shirt so she could see. "Doc said you did a damn good job on my wounds, baby. So, thank you." He said as he bent to kiss her.

"You, my love, are in a very good mood." She said.

"I am. We are a week away from making it official. I couldn't be happier." He smiled at her.

"A week. Wow. I have so much to do." She said.

They heard a car pull up outside and doors slam.

"You expecting someone?" He asked her. She shook her head.

Just then, her mom came in from the backyard. "Ok, now you know I never do anything unless I think it's a good idea, right?"

The doorbell rang and Johnny got up to answer it.

"What are you talking about, ma?"

"Just promise me you won't be mad…"

Johnny opened the door.

"VEGAS BABY!" Dante and Vito shouted.

"What the fuck?" said Olivia.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Johnny asked.

"Come on, man. You're marrying my mother next weekend. It's bachelor party time…in VEGAS!"

"Oh, hell no it is not!" Olivia yelled as she got up and walked over to them. "We agreed you were not going to have a bachelor party full of fucking strippers and alcohol. We never once talked about Vegas. No." she said to Johnny. She turned to her brother and Dante. "No! He is not going to Vegas. What the hell were you two thinking?"

"You're right sis. He's not going to Vegas."

"YOU BOTH ARE!" yelled Carly and Lulu from behind them.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Oh come on, Olivia. You both deserve this." Carly said.

"Vegas doesn't necessarily mean strippers and alcohol." Vito snickered. "It'll be fun, come on. And since you'll both be there, you can make sure Johnny doesn't go against the agreement you have." Lulu said.

"Alright! Go get packed you two." Carly said.

"That's not necessary." Olivia heard her mother say behind her.

"This is what you were talking about? You knew about this, ma?"

"Oh stop whining and go enjoy yourself princess. You haven't been out since before you got pregnant. With Dante." Said her father as he came down the stairs with suitcases.

Olivia gasped. "You too?" Johnny chuckled behind her. "Do not tell me that you…"

He put his hands up. "No, no, no. I knew nothing about this. I swear."

"Come on, ma. The more time we stand here, the less time we have in Vegas." Dante said.

"But…wait…I can't leave the girls."

"Honey, they will be fine. Your old ma knows what she's doing, even if you think I don't."

Olivia smiled at her and then looked at her father. "Did you really pack our bags?"

"Ha. No. If Daddy would have packed your bags, you would have an overnight bag filled with mom clothes. I packed for you. Those two are yours."

"Two? How long are we going for?"

"The weekend. One has your clothes. The other has everything else." She smiled and winked at her.

She took a deep breath. "Ok. But can I at least change my clothes first?"

"Hurry up!" they all said.

_**Fifteen minutes later…**_

Olivia came downstairs after changing her clothes and fixing her hair and makeup.

Johnny was in the living room with her parents, Dante and the girls.

"Finally." Dante said.

"Oh, shut up. I did not take that long. But, I just realized that it's time for them to nurse. So, go wait in the car, I'll be out in a few minutes." She told him as she untied her halter top.

"Ugh. Come on, ma." He whined as he turned away from her. "I'll wait here."

Her mother watched her as she nursed the girls and noticed that she looked near tears. "Honey, they will be fine. I promise. I won't lie to you to make you feel better. They will cry, that's inevitable. But, it'll pass. You'll be home before they know it."

Olivia didn't say anything. She just kissed Natalia's hand when she reached up to touch her face as she was falling asleep.

Johnny spoke up from his seat next to Olivia. "We trust that they are in good hands with you, Mrs. Falconeri. Better than they would be with us. I think what's bothering Olivia…and I say this because it's on my mind, too…is that it was only a few weeks ago that they were taken from us. It's still fresh for us."

"It's called separation anxiety, honey. I get it." She said to him. "Call as many times as you want, but, I really want you two to enjoy yourselves."

Olivia sniffed as she kissed sleeping Natalia before handing her over to Johnny and picking up Analise to nurse her.

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that I didn't trust you, ma. John is right. I know they will be fine. It's just…you know…"

"We know, princess. Just be sure to enjoy yourself. Both of you." Her dad chimed in.

"I'll be sure they do. I promise." Said Dante.

Olivia finished feeding Analise, who had fallen asleep. She lifted her to her shoulder and held her close. "Do you want us to leave them down here or in the nursery?" she asked her mother, quietly.

"Down here, sweetheart. They're not going to be down long."

Johnny and Olivia made their way over to the playpen with the girls.

"Wait, ma. Let me kiss them." Dante said as he rushed over and kissed both girls before going outside to wait for them.

"Ok, do you have everything?" Mr. Falconeri asked when they had laid the girls down.

"I put the luggage in the limo…" Johnny said.

Olivia turned to look at him. "Limo? Seriously?"

He shrugged. "That's what they came in. I also took your purse out there. I have my wallet and my phone. Anything else?"

"Yeah, my makeup bag is by the door." She told him. "Ok, ma. You sure you don't need anything before we go?"

Her mother hugged her. "Just for you to promise that you'll have fun."

Olivia sighed as she moved to hug her father. "I promise to try."

Dante climbed into the limo. "Ok, they'll be out in a minute. But, just so you guys know…my ma is a little emotional right now."

"Ah, she'll be fine once we get a few drinks in her." Vito said.

"What's wrong with Olivia? Is it because she's leaving the girls?" asked Lulu.

He nodded. "Yeah. What we all didn't take into consideration was that it wasn't that long ago they were kidnapped. So, you know, it's hard for her to leave them. For both of them, actually."

The realization hit them all at the same time and an uneasy silence filled the limo. The door opened and Olivia climbed in followed by Johnny who put his arm around her when she leaned into him.

After a few minutes of riding in silence, Vito spoke up.

"I'm sorry, sis. I didn't even think about how hard it would be for you to leave the girls so soon."

"No, this is my fault." Carly said. "This was all my idea. Typical me, huh?" she said, half smiling at Olivia. "I'm really sorry, you guys. If you want to cancel the whole trip, I understand."

"Relax, you guys. Nothing is getting cancelled and you didn't do anything wrong. Separation anxiety is normal. Besides, you're actually helping us. This weekend will help us prepare for when we leave the girls to go on our honeymoon." She told them. "Right, honey?" she said, looking at Johnny.

"Right." He smiled and kissed her head.

"Well, then. Would you guys like a glass of champagne?" asked Lulu, smiling as she waved the bottle.

Olivia gasped. "Ohhh…I can drink this weekend. Finally! Whoa. This weekend just got a bit sweeter." She said grabbing the glass from Lulu.

They all looked at her and laughed.

"Uh-oh," said Carly. "Just don't go making any more babies this weekend, you two."

"Oh, that won't be happening." Said Olivia.

"Don't even ask." Said Johnny when he felt all eyes on him.

_**At the airport…**_

They climbed out of the limo.

"Oh my God. The limo was bad enough. Private jet, Carly? Seriously?" Olivia said.

"That was actually not my doing. Blame Jax." Carly said as she started to walk toward the waiting jet.

"Jax. Of course." Muttered Olivia.

Carly spun around. "Ok. This is where you part ways."

"What?" Olivia and Johnny said in unison.

"Relax. The guys are on one side of the jet, the girls on the other. Come on."

"Go ahead, we'll be right there." Johnny said.

He watched them walk away before turning to Olivia and putting his arms around her. "Are you sure that you're ok, baby?"

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm sure. Are you?"

"I am if you are." She smiled and kissed him again. "Now, before I let you go and you get on that plane to Vegas, I just have to get a few things off my chest." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Firstly, you look really, really hot and sexy right now. I swear, if I see any man ogling you or anywhere near too close to you…I might just kill him." She giggled and he stopped her before she could respond. "Secondly, that whole no strippers thing? Yeah, that applies to you, too." She put her hand on her hip now. "And finally, if at any time, you decide that you would like to break this insane no sex until wedding night deal that we made, I'm all yours." He said smiling at her.

She laughed at him and pushed him away. "You are so silly, you know that? And what's with this jealousy all of a sudden?"

"I'm not jealous. Not one bit. Just don't want anybody touching you or looking at you. That's all."

"HEY! COME ON ALREADY!" Dante yelled from the door to the jet.

Olivia sighed. "We'll finish this conversation later. Love you." She said before kissing him.

"Love you, too." He said.

Olivia walked onto the jet, surprised to see that it wasn't just her, Carly and Lulu.

"Finally!" said Alexis. "Thought we were going to have to get out the Jaws of Life to separate you two."

In addition to Alexis, they were joined by Sam, Maxie, Elizabeth and Robin.

"Oh my God. Are you all going to Vegas?" she asked them.

"Yup. Now sit down so we can teach you how to lick it, slam it and suck it!" Liz said as they placed a bottle of tequila in front of her.

"Oh boy." Was all she said as she sat down.

When Johnny stepped onto the jet, he also saw that it wasn't only he, Dante and Vito. They were joined by Jax, Patrick, Matt, Lucky, and Ethan.

"Whoa. We got a party going on in here." He said.

"We do, man. Jax even arranged for special flight attendants just for the occasion." Patrick pointed out.

"Please tell me they are not strippers." Johnny said.

"No, no, no. Nothing like that. Relax. Just some who are used to dealing with rowdy bachelor party guys." Said Jax.

"Here." Said Patrick, handing him a beer. "Have a seat and get comfy."

"I'm sure the girls are taking part in the bridal shower part of their weekend right now." Jax said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means they're giving my mother a bunch of…stuff…to wear for you…and toys…and…ugh." He shuddered. "I'm gonna need something stronger than this." He said looking at his beer.

_**Halfway through the flight…**_

They were indeed having the bridal shower portion of their weekend.

"Johnny is one lucky guy." Alexis said as she looked through all of Olivia's gifts after she opened them.

After a few shots and beers, Olivia started to feel tipsy and decided she needed to slow down.

"Are you ok?" Lulu asked.

"Um, I don't know." She laughed. "What I do know, is that this alcohol is gonna knock me down on my ass if I don't slow down. It has been over a year since I've had any."

"Oh, that's right!" she said.

"Hey…"she said loudly, causing everyone to look up at her. "Let's go see what the guys are doing."

"Ohhh…yes! Let's do that!" said Sam jumping up and heading for the door leading to the other side of the jet. Olivia jumped in front of her to lead the way.

They barged in. "Knock, Knock!" yelled Olivia.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be over here!" said Patrick as they all filed in.

"What are you guys doing to him?" Olivia said when she saw Johnny take a shot and chug a beer.

"Nothing. He sucks at poker." Said Vito.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Ma, are you drunk?" Dante asked, laughing.

"What?" she repeated.

Vito moved closer so that his face was inches from hers. "Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?" he joked.

She responded by slapping him, causing her and everyone around them to gasp. "Oops." She said, before giggling at the look of shock on his face.

"Did you just slap me?" he asked as he got up from the stool he was sitting on.

"Uh-oh." She said as she backed away and into Alexis. "Bro, you know I hate when you say that to me." She continued to back away until she noticed that there was a petite blonde flight attendant fawning over Johnny. "What the hell?" she said as she started to walk over. Johnny smiled and stood up when he saw her coming.

"Yo! Polly Pocket! Mind telling me why you're all over my fiancé?" she yelled.

"Oh my God. Did she just call her Polly Pocket?" Maxie giggled. "Drunk Olivia rocks."

The flight attendant looked back at her.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you." Olivia said.

Johnny jumped in her way. "What the hell are you doing?" she said.

"Relax, baby. I was just telling her that I needed to go find my beautiful fiancée who had just snuck in here." He told her.

"That wasn't enough to tell you to back the fuck off?" she said to her.

The flight attendant said nothing and quickly walked away.

"Yeah, you better run before I kick your ass into next week, blondie." She yelled after her.

Everyone laughed, including Johnny.

"Oh yeah. My mother is drunk." Dante said.

"I am not." She said to him.

"Oh, yes you are." Johnny said to her, grabbing her shoulder to pull her closer. He noticed she had beads around her neck. "What's this?"

"Oh, that's our theme for the weekend. We're going to do things to collect beads." Said Sam.

"Things like what?" Lucky asked.

"That's classified information. I'm sure you understand that, officer." Lulu joked.

They continued to converse amongst themselves.

Olivia walked over to the bar to make herself a drink and Johnny followed, sitting on one of the bar stools next to where she stood.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked her.

She looked at him over the rim of her cup as she sipped the drink. "The question is, oh one who has glassy eyes, how much have you had?" she asked as she crossed her arms in front of her.

He smirked as he tugged on her beads to pull her towards him. "You gonna tell me what you did to get these?" he asked.

"Hmm…wouldn't you like to know…" she teased.

In one quick movement, Johnny lifted her onto the bar and looked into her eyes. "Why are you being such a tease?" he whispered.

"Me? Tease? Where'd you get that from?" she asked, innocently smiling and batting her eyelashes.

He chuckled and shook his head. "What was that just now? With the flight attendant?"

"What? She was all over you." She said, defensively.

"Was she?" he asked, brushing her lips lightly with his.

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Yeah? Were you jealous?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Mmm…yes, I was." She whispered.

"I could tell." He said. "Not gonna lie, you're even hotter when you're jealous." He told her.

She put her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his hair. "Is that so?"

He nodded. "Yup. Total turn on." He said as he lightly caressed her between her breasts.

She grabbed onto his hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Hey, hey, hey!" everyone started to object. "Get a room!"

They stopped kissing and laughed, remembering that they were not alone.

"Get over here, man." Vito said pulling him away and dragging him back to the poker table. "Tongue wrestling with my sister is not on your agenda tonight."

"Get down from there, you." Carly said, helping her down from the bar. "Let's go and leave these guys to finish their game."

"Oh hell no! I'm not leaving so that little blonde bitch can come back in here to hit on him." Olivia said as she sat next to Alexis on the sofa.

Carly sighed. "Fine. But no more playing tonsil hockey with your man, got it?"

Olivia laughed. "I'm not promising anything."

"Tonsil hockey?" Robin said. To which they all burst into giggles.

_**At the hotel…**_

As they waited for Carly and Jax to check in, Olivia pulled out her phone and dialed home.

"_Oh, good. You've landed safely."_ Her mother said when she picked up.

"Hi, ma. How are the girls?" she asked.

"_Well, they cried for a bit when they woke up. But, now they're sitting with Daddy, watching TV."_

"Really?"

Johnny looked at her, concerned.

"_I know, surprising."_

"Well, I would tell you to put them on the phone, but I don't want to rile them up for you. So can you just give them kisses from us?"

"_Of course, honey. Have fun."_

"Is everything ok?" Johnny asked when she hung up.

"Yeah. She said they cried for a little bit when they woke up, but now they're sitting with my dad watching TV."

"Hey, that's good."

"It is. I just really wish I could have talked to them. I miss them."

"Alright we're all checked in." Carly said as she walked over. "Follow me, ladies." She noticed Sam next to Olivia texting. "Sam? Can't you walk and text?"

Sam looked up. "Oh. Sorry…I'm coming."

"Wait a minute. You have us separated the whole weekend?" asked Johnny.

"Pretty much." Carly said. "We'll meet again in a little while for dinner. After that…we go our separate ways. See you in a little while." She said as she grabbed Olivia's arm.

"Don't worry. We each have our own room in the penthouse. So, whatever happens, happens." Jax said, smiling at him.

Once they were all settled into their rooms, they decided to have a drink before getting ready for the night.

"You know what? I haven't checked what my mom packed for me. I have no idea what I'm going to wear." Olivia said.

"Let's go look." Said Lulu. They all went to Olivia's room to help her pick out something to wear that night.

She put one of the suitcases on her bed. "I hope this is the right one." When she opened it, she gasped. "Oh my God. I forgot I had half of this. How the hell did she find them?" she said as she took out the dresses her mother packed. "I swear, she literally packed the dresses that have the least amount of fabric. John is gonna go ballistic."

"Oh he will not." Said Carly.

"I'm thinking he may go a little something else involving balls when he sees you." Said Alexis.

"Ew, mom!" Sam said looking at her, causing everyone to giggle.

"Yay! I'm so happy your mom listened. She's awesome." Maxie said.

"What?"

"Oh, I made a few suggestions on what kind of stuff to pack for you when I called to ask her to do it. She wasn't kidding when she said she had it under control."

"I'm not even sure I can fit into any of these. I did just have twins."

"Six months ago. And you can't even tell you were ever pregnant." Said Liz.

"If only we were all so lucky." Chimed in Alexis.

"You'll fit into them just fine." Said Lulu. "Which one are you going to wear?"

"I have no idea."

"I think you should wear this one." Said Carly, pointing to a gold shimmery dress.

"Jesus Christ, Carly. You would pick the one that's pretty much just a gold piece of fabric that I wrap around my body."

"That's what makes it perfect." She smiled.

"It's very Vegas." Said Maxie. "And I really think it's going to look amazing on you."

"If it fits." Said Olivia.

"It'll fit. Your boobs are where the problem might lie. They might just pop out of the dress. And then, Johnny would really lose his shit." Pointed out Lulu.

"Oh. Good point." Said Maxie. "If that ends up being a problem, then I say we go for the blue one."

"That one looks even shorter." Pointed out Olivia.

"You're in Vegas! Where are your shoes and accessories?" Maxie asked.

"In the other suitcase."

"Houston, I think we have a bit of a problem." Said Alexis.

They all turned to look at her.

"I think…_think_…I might be sobering up."

They all burst into laughter.

"Ok, that is a problem." Said Carly. "Maybe we should start getting ready."

"Good idea." Agreed Maxie. "Olivia, why don't you get in the shower and I'll get your stuff ready for you."

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror and decided that she did like the way the gold dress fit her after all.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"Olivia, are you dressed?" she heard Sam ask.

"Come in."

"Whoa. Foxy mama!" she said when she walked in.

"You think? I actually do like the way it looks."

"Perfection." She told her. "I have something to show you."

"Oh?"

"Well, I overheard you and Johnny downstairs after you called to check on the girls and I asked Krissy to do me a favor."

She walked over to her and handed Olivia her cell phone. On the screen was a picture of her dad and the girls sitting on the sofa.

"Aww! No wonder they were quiet. He's giving them popsicles."

"There's more." Sam said as she showed her the rest. "Krissy and Molly went to visit for a little bit and stayed until they were asleep. They took pictures of their every move for you."

"That was so sweet of them…and you. Thank you so much." Olivia said before hugging her.

"Holy crap, Olivia!" said Lulu. "You look super hot! And yay, your boobs aren't popping out. I mean…they are, but not in a porn star with implants way…in a…MILF…way."

"In a what way?"

"It's a compliment. I promise."

"Well, look at you." Said Carly, walking in. "Looks like the dress fits you just fine. You look fabulous."

"Thank you!"

"Alright, everyone in the living room. Toast time!" she yelled as she walked through the penthouse.

Carly poured a shot for everyone and handed them out.

"Olivia, may your marriage last longer than any of mine." Everyone laughed. "No, seriously. I wish you and Johnny a life of love, happiness and good health. But, tonight, it's all about getting you so drunk that you don't remember a thing."

After she drank her shot, Olivia looked at her glass and then Carly. "Not remember a thing, huh? That was just tequila, right? I did see that movie about the bachelor party in Vegas where they don't remember anything."

Carly laughed. "Yes, it was just tequila. And don't worry, we all have cameras, whatever we don't remember; we'll have on camera for sure. Just like that same movie you're talking about." She said to Olivia. "Now, let's go to dinner."

The guys were waiting for them at the hotel bar.

"Where are these chicks? I'm starving and ready to party." Complained Matt.

"Carly said they'd be down in 5 minutes." Jax said.

"That was 20 minutes ago." Dante told him.

"What do you expect? It's a bunch of women." Johnny said to him. "Besides, you should be used to how long your mother and Lulu take to get ready."

"Robin is no better. You would think that being a doctor, she would be…"

Dante looked up when Patrick stopped talking and followed his gaze.

Johnny looked over at them and then where they were looking and looked away. But he quickly turned back and his mouth dropped open as he took in the vision walking toward him. Even though they were all walking together, he only saw Olivia. She looked as if her dress was painted onto her body. It hugged all of her curves and made him come alive in ways only she could make happen.

"What the hell? I can't walk around with my mother looking like that." Dante turned to Johnny. "Dude, you can't let her go out like that. Make her go change."

"Hi, honey." Olivia said as she made her way over to him.

"Hey." He struggled to find the right words. "You look…"

"Like a bonafide MILF!" Matt shouted.

"Hey! That's my mother! Watch your damn mouth!" Dante yelled at him.

Patrick turned to his brother. "Dude. Come on. Show some respect."

"What is that? He's the second person to call me that tonight." Olivia complained.

"I'll tell you later." Johnny told her. "Right now, I just want to keep staring at you. Wait a minute. Who else called you that?"

"Lulu."

"Seriously?" Dante asked Lulu. "That's my mother."

"And? Newsflash…she's hot. Stop being such a baby." Lulu told him.

"Alright, let's go get some dinner so we can hit the town." Said Jax.

"No way. Not until my mother goes back upstairs and changes. She's not going out there like that with all of those disgusting vultures out there."

"I'm not going to change, Dante. I'm sure there are women here wearing much less than I am. I'll be fine."

Vito sighed. "Your mother is a grown woman. Get over it."

"Ok…look…the longer we stand here, the faster I get sober. Do we really want that to happen?" Asked Alexis, causing them to all start walking toward the exit.

While they were waiting for their limo, Johnny stood behind Olivia and put his arms around her. "You look unbelievably sexy…and beautiful. I want you so bad right now." he whispered into her ear. "Why have I never seen this dress?"

"I've never actually had a reason to where it. Especially being fat and pregnant. And I don't think it would be very easy for me to chase the girls around in this." She told him.

"You can chase me around in it." He joked.

She laughed as she turned around to face him. "You look very handsome tonight." She said before kissing him.

"Hey lovebirds!"

They looked over to see Ethan standing by the limo waiting for them.

After dinner, it was time for them to part ways for the night.

"I really, really, really do not want to leave your side right now." Johnny told her.

"No strippers." She warned him.

"Same goes for you." He kissed her and got into the limo with the rest of the guys.

She waved and walked to her limo.

"Alright…lets go." She said when she got in.

Robin handed her a drink. "We were just talking about where we should go first. How does a little gambling sound to you?"

"What she means is…lets go bar hopping at the casinos." Liz told her.

"I am in your hands, ladies. Whatever you wanna do…lets do it."

"You sure about that?" said Carly, smiling.

She nodded her head. "Yes, ma'am. But, I should warn you. You don't have me for that much longer. I'm totally going to crash soon."

"Oh, come on. Crash? Really? This early?" Carly said.

"Yeah. See, when moms take care of their kids all day, it wears them out. Not something I expect you to understand."

"Ohhh…" Carly glared at Alexis who put her hands up. "Hey, you asked for that one."

Robin and Liz high fived Olivia. "Nice!"

"I made everyone in this limo promise to put their differences aside for this weekend. So, I'll let that slide."

_**Later that night…**_

Johnny looked around when they walked in. "Aw, come on man. I promised Olivia I wouldn't do this."

"Oh, come on. This is supposed to happen." Ethan told him.

"Besides, do you really think Carly isn't doing the same thing with Olivia?" Jax told him.

A woman wearing lingerie walked up to them. "Zacchara bachelor party?" she asked.

"That's us." Said Ethan.

"Are you the groom?" she asked him.

"No. That would be my pretty pissed off friend right here."

"Let me guess, you told your bride that you wouldn't do the stripper thing?" she asked Johnny.

He simply nodded.

"Seems to be a pretty popular thing tonight. Follow me." She told them.

Johnny noticed Olivia and the rest of the girls a few booths away from them. Olivia was seated in the back of the booth and actually looked embarrassed to be there. He smiled to himself.

"Woohoo!" screamed Alexis. "Take it off!"

"Oh my God, Mom! Sit down and shut up!" Sam said as she tried to pull her back down into her seat.

Olivia laughed and shook her head.

Their waiter came with their drinks and shots. "You ready for that lap dance now, gorgeous?" he said to Olivia.

"What lap dance?" she asked.

"Every bachelorette gets one. Should I tell them you're ready?"

"Yes!" said Carly.

"What the hell?" Olivia said, looking at her before turning back to him. "No. I will not be getting a lap dance. Thank you."

"You sure you want to pass up the chance to sit up on that stage and make everyone jealous?" he asked, smiling. "I'll even be your dancer if you want." He said as he jumped onto their table and danced in front of Olivia.

"Oh my God!" she screamed, covering her face. "Please stop! Get off of the table!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Get down! She didn't ok that." Yelled Lulu.

"Let me know if you change your mind." He said as he jumped down and walked away.

"Come on; let's get as much liquor into you as possible." Carly said. "You are getting that lap dance."

"If she doesn't want to do it, she doesn't have to." Lulu said.

"I'm not even supposed to be here." Complained Olivia. "John is going to kill me."

"You can just tell him you hid in the back of the booth the whole night." Robin said. "At least you wouldn't be lying." She giggled.

"I guess we should be happy we didn't have a female serving us tonight. That would've been…awkward!" said Liz.

"_Alright, ladies and gentlemen! It's time to get this party started for real now! Let's kick it off with a groom getting what's probably going to be his last lap dance ever since he's getting married in a few days."_

Olivia moved to get a better view of the stage and her mouth dropped open. "Are you fucking kidding me? Please tell me I have had way too much tequila and that is NOT John up there." She said.

"Uh-oh." Alexis said quietly as she sat down.

The whole table was quiet.

"_We gonna put a little twist on things tonight and take a volunteer from out there to give this man his last lap dance. So how about it, ladies? Any takers?"_

"Ok, buddy. Two can play at this game." Olivia said as she stood up. Everyone moved out of her way to let her out.

"Where is she going? Should we follow her?" asked Maxie as Olivia walked into the crowd.

Johnny looked out into the crowd, but his vision was too blurry to see anything. He was pissed that he lost sight of Olivia on his way up to the stage. He felt someone behind him, tying his hands together.

"_Alright...we've got our lady. DJ! Drop it like it's hot."_

The music started to play and Johnny felt his heart start to pound.

"What the fuck? Is that my mother?" They watched as Olivia slowly walked up behind Johnny. "Oh my God, it is." Dante said as he turned away.

"Oh hell. There is no way I am watching my little sister do this." Vito said as he turned around, too.

"That's Olivia!" exclaimed Maxie.

"Oh, oh, oh! Cameras, cameras! Get them out!" ordered Carly.

Olivia stood behind Johnny and reached down to unbutton his shirt. She ran her hands up and down his chest and then through his hair.

Johnny took a deep breath. "You know, I should tell you that my fiancée is pretty jealous. If she sees you anywhere near me…" he said.

"Is that so?"Olivia said as she sat on his lap. "Are you sure you want me to stop?" she said as she moved her hips.

Johnny swallowed hard. "Don't do that." He whispered.

She stood up and danced around in front of him. "Would you rather I get one of the strippers to do it for you?"

"I knew you were here. That's the only reason why I agreed to it. I knew you would come up here."

"I swear. I will never look at Olivia the same…again." Said Jax as he stared.

"Um…I may not even be able to look at her…period." Patrick said.

"Can you guys just shut up?" said Dante.

"So, you thought you would test me?" Olivia asked him.

"In hindsight, I realize that was stupid of me. Now can you untie my hands so we can get off of this stage and go back to the room?" he smiled at her.

"Get off the stage? I haven't even taken my clothes off, yet."

His smile faded quickly. "What? What do you mean?" She turned her back to him and reached for her zipper. "Liv, what are you doing? Babe, just untie me, please." He moved his arms around, trying to free them.

"Um, I think we should go stop her. She's about to take off her dress." Lulu said.

"She can't be that drunk." Said Sam.

"Correction. She's drunk and pissed off." Alexis told her.

"Wait a minute…" Lucky said, standing up. "Dude, I think your mom is about to take off her dress." He told Dante.

"WHAT? And Johnny is letting her?"

"Ok, obviously my sister is drunk. He needs to stop her."

"His hands are tied behind him, mate. He can't stop anything." Ethan told him.

"But, he sure is trying." Said Jax.

"Yeah! Take it off!" Matt screamed.

Dante glared at him. "I can't let her do this. Is she showing any parts of her body right now?" he asked.

"No. She is gyrating in front of him and very slowly unzipping her dress. Clearly, her plan was to torture him." Patrick informed him.

"Meanwhile, John looks like a caged animal trying to get free." Jax joked.

Dante looked up and took off running for the stage.

"Olivia, please don't do that. Just untie me and I promise we will leave. I didn't even want to be here."

"You don't want to see me naked? Since when?" she asked.

"You don't have anything on under that dress?"

She was a little scared of the fact that his eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head, but she kept going. "Nope."

She finished unzipping her dress and turned to face him.

The screams and whistles coming from the crowd pissed him off.

Dante jumped up onstage and quickly untied Johnny's hands. "Hurry up man, before she drops the dress!" he said before turning away.

Johnny jumped up and ran to her, putting his arms around her waist. "Are you crazy?" he said as he zipped her dress back up.

She looked up at him and giggled. "Took you long enough."

The crowd booed and Johnny glared at them. "This is my fiancée, assholes!"

Lulu exhaled and sat back. "Thank God. I swear Olivia would have regretted that."

"Hurry, let's go get her before Johnny steals her." Carly said as she rushed everybody out of the booth.

Johnny walked her off of the stage and toward his table.

"Liv! What the hell is wrong with you?" Vito yelled at her.

"She's drunk. That's what's wrong with her." Johnny told him.

"Hey…so are you." She said defensively.

"I didn't just almost strip in front of a club full of strangers." He told her.

"Ok…Ok…Ok…we let the bride out of sight for a second and look what happens." Carly said, grabbing onto Olivia. "We're going to leave now." She pulled Olivia with her.

"To be fair, we'll leave, too." Said Jax.

_**A few hours later…**_

"Guys, I think this is going to be the last stop. For me, at least. You all feel free to keep going." Johnny said as they entered the club.

They walked up to the bar and ordered their drinks.

"The nights still young!" Matt said, as he danced around by himself.

Dante groaned. "Aw, man! Please tell me I don't see what I think I see over there." He said pointing to their right.

Lo and behold, there was Olivia on a platform, dancing on a pole.

Johnny laughed. "I can't believe her." He said as he walked over to her. He stood and watched her for a bit before interrupting. When he felt himself become aroused, he walked up to her. "Excuse me, miss. But, isn't it past your bedtime?"

She quickly turned around and almost lost her balance. "Heyyyy…I know you." She said, leaning on the pole for support. "Hi, honey." She waved at him.

He motioned for her to come to him and when she stumbled, she decided to crawl instead, making him laugh loudly. "You've got a lot of beads around your neck. What have you been up to?" he asked her.

"I need to get down from here. But…I don't know how I got up here." She said looking around.

Johnny laughed again and put his drink down. "Come on, I'll help you down." He said as he slowly lowered her to the floor.

She put her arms around his neck and reached up to whisper in his ear. "Get me out of here."

He smiled. "My pleasure. Come on. We'll sneak past them." He walked quickly through the lobby.

"Wait, honey. Do you have to walk so fast?" she complained, stumbling.

"I'm sorry, baby." He said, slowing down.

"How far are we from the hotel?"

"Well, as luck would have it, we are in our hotel."

"Oh, good!" she said as she followed him into the elevator. "What time is it?" she asked as she looked through her purse. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have a key. How the hell do I not have a key? Is this even my purse?"

Johnny laughed and grabbed the purse from her. "Well, I think it's safe to say that this is your purse being that there is a picture of our girls on the phone."

"Aww, our babies." She said, taking the phone from him and looking at it.

"But you're right. No key." He said. "Guess you'll have to stay with me tonight." He said, winking at her.

The woman next to Olivia cleared her throat.

"Oh, it's ok. I'm marrying him in a few days. I'm not just some hooker he picked up outside." She told her. "We even have kids together. See?" she said, holding up the phone for her to see.

"They're beautiful." She said, politely before getting off of the elevator.

Without saying anything, Johnny grabbed her, pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. When the elevator stopped at their floor, they didn't stop. They made their way to his penthouse. She unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his pants before they even made it through the door. Once inside, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to his room. He laid her on the bed and she put her legs around his waist. He kissed her neck as he grabbed onto her thighs, causing her to moan. Then she stopped moving and pushed him away.

"Wha..? What…what's wrong?" he said, breathlessly.

She sat up with her eyes closed and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh shit." He said jumping up from the bed.

"Don't…don't do that. Don't move things." She said.

"Come on, baby. Let's go to the bathroom." He said moving her as quickly as possible.

As soon as she reached the toilet, she started to throw up. Johnny sighed and pulled back her hair. He rubbed her back and got her some water. By the third time she threw up, she was crying.

"Make it stop, please. I don't want to be sick anymore." She was seated on the floor next to the toilet.

"Aww, come here baby." He said as he sat next to her. "I'm sorry. You drank too much, too soon. I should've stopped you."

"Why did we even come here? I wanna be home…in our home…snuggled in our bed…with our girls." She sobbed.

"I know. I do, too." He said as he soothed her.

"Can we go lay down, now? I think I'm actually done."

"Yeah? Alright." He stood up and helped her up. She wobbled when she stood up, so instead of making her walk, he picked her up and carried her to bed.

She looked around when he put her down on the bed.

"What are you looking for?" he asked her.

"My clothes. I want to get out of this dress."

"Baby, we're in my room, remember?"

"Oh. We are?" she asked, confused.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yes. I'll get you one of my shirts." He went to his suitcase to get her something to put on and when he turned around he saw she had fallen asleep. "Oh Olivia." He sighed. "I love you."


End file.
